Haunted
by Bansealgair
Summary: A vampire cursed by a jealous lover. Now centruies later he still longs for the lost love he was forced to lose. A young girl running from her past and the monster that resides there. Until fate has a plan for them. Cain sees who he thinks is his long lost love or does she just remind him of her? Can he save her from the monster that threatens her? Can she teach him to love again?
1. Prolouge

The sun is shining bright overhead contrasting with what is happening today. However, at least it will finally be done. The courthouse looming before me. Stopping for a moment the press starts to try and provoke me in my moment hesitation. A police officer grabs me by the arm. Helping me through the crowd. I mentally block them all out, recalling the last few months. The arrest, the murders, the trail all bouncing around in my head like a pinball machine. It's been rough keeping track of everything, and even after finding out the gruesome details. Looking back up at the courthouse, I push forward with the officer. This is the last time I'll see him, I remind myself.

My boss knows that once this is all over I'm leaving to somewhere, and never again looking back. I have no family to speak of. So, leaving this place behind won't be too hard. I just want to disappear and never come back. Wishing to forget about everything and never come back. Maybe go to Eastern Europe and disappear.

Opening the door, I take a deep breath. Turning and thanking the officer for escorting me inside. He nods his head. No smile and nothing to say. Pushing through the door, I go to my seat in the front on the prosecution side. The lawyers give me their usual pitiful smiles and nods. I give them a weak smile back. The rest of the press file in. Trying their best to get to me. The girlfriend of a serial killer. They all see me taking pictures of me, though none can get to me.

Then he walks in. His ice blue eyes find my green. The eyes that I could stare into all day and night. The eyes belonging to a man I once loved with all my heart. A man who I thought loved me. He claimed to have loved me, but I don't understand how. With the things he's done. It makes my stomach churn. Even now looking at him it makes me sick. I'm disgusted with myself.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Reeds." A bailiff calls out. Everyone stands. I look straight ahead, though I can still feel his eyes on me. My heart starts to break all over again. Holding back the tears I keep my head held high. Not even listening to what is being said. It's the end of the trail and of the pain of betrayal he caused me. I can chalk it up to being young and dumb, but that doesn't make me feel any better.

"Mr. Jaggers, do you have anything you wish to say, before I give you your sentence?"

"Yes your honor." He stands turning towards me. Everyone following his gaze to me. Now I really wish the ground would just open up and swallow me. "First, to the girl, I hurt the most. Alora, I am so sorry for any pain I caused you. I love you. You hold my heart and will forever continue to hold it. I never meant to hurt you or be the cause any of the pain you have suffered. Your name will be on my lips when I leave this world. Nothing will stop my loving you." He turns back to face the judge his expression changing to stone. "I'm ready your Honor."

"Daren Jaggers you are brought before this court for your sentence. Having been found guilty by a jury of your peers of five counts of 1st degree murder. You are here by sentenced to 5 consecutive life sentences. To be served back to back, without the possibility of parole. Everyone is dismissed." The judge slams her gavel down concluding the trail and closing a horrid chapter of my life. Before it's all over I walk over to where DJ is standing.

"Wait…please" I plead, when a guard escorting DJ stops and turns to me. "I want to speak with him just for a moment please." The guard looks to the others as if asking permission.

"Make it quick." He tells me.

"Daren, I loved you. I was foolish, young, and blind. Loving you was a mistake. I pray you rot in your cell. I will disappear and you will never hear from me or find me." Turning on my heel I feel him grab me briefly. I'm pushed back by other officers as he is held back. Being dragged away.

The guards doing their best to force him out of the courtroom. "I WILL FIND YOU LITTLE DOVE! YOU MAY RUN BUT I WILL FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO YOU…." He is dragged out screaming at me. I turn my back on him and walk out. He will be behind bars for the rest of our lives. I will never see his face again. He may haunt me from time to time in my dreams but I will never see him again. I'm finally free.

Pushing through some side doors, I make a quick escape from the courthouse. Practically running to my motorcycle. Everything we had in our home was taken by the cops for the investigation. Which means I'm leaving with practically nothing, but the clothes on my back. Which is fine by me. Less things to make me think about him, or to bring up memories of him. "Hey are you ok?" An officer puts her hand on my shoulder.

Looking up at her. It's all I have to not break down, scared and broken, right there. "Yes ma'am. I'll be ok. I'm just ready to finally leave. To put all this behind me." She smiles and gives me a hug.

"I'm so sorry for all your pain in this. I wish you the best. If you ever need anything here's my card. It has my personal number on it. Let us know how you're doing." I wrap my arms around her and let her comfort me.

"Thank you Officer Baily." The tears start coming down my face. I look up and see the van taking Daren back to jail. Soon he'll be transferred to a prison. Looking back to Baily. "I'm leaving this place. I'm never coming back, I'm just going to disappear. Go somewhere where no one has heard of me." I give her another hug, and with that. I leave that, I climb on my bike and leave this little town forever.

That was so many years ago. Though it feels like it was only yesterday. I still remember Officer Baily and her kindness during the whole ordeal. She was the only one who was actually nice and kind towards me. Most of the guys treated me indifferently. Like I was damaged goods. Who's to say I'm not?


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note 1: Ok first off there is another note at the bottom of this chapter. This is but isn't a standalone book. However, if you haven't you need to go read my other book When Stars Collide. It will defiantly help. As always read and review. Now on with the reading.

Chapter 1 Alora POV

The ice clinks against the glass of my sweet tea. I stir it absent mindedly as the tool-bag in front of me keeps droning on. This guy is a complete waste of oxygen. Not only does this guy not have any ambition, he is still living with and off of mommy and daddy. To add salt to the wound, he's a complete basket case. Thinking he's God's gift to women or something . What a joke, this date is borderline psychotic.

"I will have a place of my own one day. Where I can work on my physique on the beach and tan at the same time. You know what I mean?" He pauses and take a gulp of his beer. Staring at me he grins. "You know, I'm the perfect guy. A million girls would kill to be in your position. You are the winner of the man lottery." He finishes. Wagging his eyebrows at me. The grin now becoming a creepy one. Gives me the absolute shivers.

It's all I have not to throat punch this loser. However, I know better than to act like that. I'm trying with all I have to tune him out and listen to the traffic passing by. Praying this date will mercifully end soon. This date is at a cute little bistro, I picked out for obvious reasons. It's public. Our little table sits outside, in the city. Everything is clear and out in the open, in case this jerk off tries anything with me. "So you live with your parents still?" I asked. Knowing what the answer would be. This guy wouldn't stop talking about the poor women of his past. His conquests if you would. Oh this guy was a douche bag, and apparently a whore.

"Yes, I do at the moment, sweet tits. Who else is going to take care of me? When I do move out the job will then fall on my wife. I was hoping maybe you could try out for the position?" Dan says. Before I can answer he continues on. "You see my wife will do nothing. She'll sit at home. She can go shopping whenever she wants. Have expensive jewels, and anything her little heart desires. Get all the plastic surgery she wants. You know maybe some lip filler or…" He pauses looking at my breasts. "A boob job maybe."

I'm completely shocked and disgusted by the creep. "What? Oh hell no. Why do I need a boob job. My boobs are just fine the way they are thank you very much." I bite out bitterly. I take a moment to compose myself a bit so as not to make a scene. "Look I'm happy with my body. I don't know what kind of woman you think I am. I don't care about materialistic things. Nor do I take care of a man like I'm his mother, or his slave. You want someone to do that for you go hire a maid service."

Yea fat chance in hell he has getting me as anything. His profile on find me a find is extremely fluffed. Nothing but a bunch of lies. However, mommy and daddy must have had a lot of money. He has on nice clothes, but does carry himself like a rich, pompous prick. Even drove the standard rich boy vehicle, range rover SUV. It was white on white, of course. Any man that drives a white vehicle is a girl. At least in my opinion. "You know what I need to use the lady's room. I'll be right back." I say standing up and grabbing my little leather messenger bag.

He takes my hand as I grab my bag. "Wait baby I haven't told you about how I'm going to take over my dad's company. How my wifey won't have to work ever again. As long as she does like she is suppose to do. If you know what I mean." He wags his eyebrows at me again.

A shiver of disgust runs down my spine. I can only hope that I can keep from hitting him long enough to get through this. I take his hand off mine. "Excuse me." I take off inside the bistro and into the small women's restroom. Closing the door behind me I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Walking over to the mirror I stare at my reflection. I didn't appear to be one of those girls that attracts losers. I appear to be like every other girl on the street. Standing at 5'3", fiery red hair. I braid my full length front bangs on either side of my head, and wrap them around my head like a sort of headband. Looks cute plus keeps my hair out of my face. I run my fingers along one of the two braids that tie around the back. Checking the bobby pins I use to keep them in place. This way they keep the rest of my hair out of my face. The rest of my lose locks cascade down my back to my waist. My bright green eyes stare back me. My skin holds a slight tan to it. I'm not tan by any means, but I'm not exactly pasty white either. No marks, at least, none that are visible. Still I look average. Compared to the girls I work with.

*beep… be be beep*

I nearly jump out of my skin when my phone beeps at me. Taking it out of my bag, I see a text message from Jackie the den mother at the club, and send up a silent thank you.

 _Alle, we need you at the club. Like now! Get your ass here! Love you_

 _Mum Jackie_

"Thank you Jackie. You just saved my ass." I say out loud. I type a reply letting her know I'm on my way and where I am. I stuff my phone back into my purse, check myself in the mirror, and head back outside to dumbass Dan. Walking up to the table I see Dan is busying himself on his phone. I approach the table ready to say bye, but I decide to stand there and wait to see how long it takes him to notice that I am standing here.

A couple of minutes later Dan finally looks up. "Ah you're back. I hope everything is okay." He says. A look of concern on his face, but his voice sounds bored.

"Yea I need to go. I got a call from my work wanting me to come in." I say grabbing my helmet from the ground and heading towards my bike. I have never been more thankful than I am right now about us meeting here, instead of him picking me up. Like he wanted to do.

"Hang on a second. Maybe we can do this again." He pauses taking out his wallet. He throws a one hundred dollar bill on the table. I roll my eyes. Turning to me he holds out his hand. "Maybe next time we can go to my place." He lifts his an eye brow and tries to be suave. It's all I have not to laugh in his face.

"Ah yea….no. That's never going to happen." I smile and turn away from him. Walking towards my bike.

"I'm the best you'll ever get sweetheart. You'll see. You'll never find anyone like me. You can't do better than me." I hear him call after me.

I stop next to my bike. Set my helmet down on the tank, put my hand on my hip, and smile. "That's the point douche bag. I hope I never again make the mistake of going out with someone like you. Ever!" With that I climb on, crank her up, gear up, and take off. Disappearing into traffic.

What a pompous ass I think myself as I weave in and out of traffic. That's it I'm done with online dating. It's not worth the headache it causes. Wow, just wow. Men like him make me sick. I've worked hard for what I have. I don't have much but I'm proud of what I do have. I will never let a man dictate my life. Nor treat me less than how I should be treated.

Finally pulling up into the club's parking lot. A large black building is what firsts greets me. The windows are blacked out with red black out curtains on the inside. The outside looks foreboding with its painted black brick and red trim. It's like home to me though. The people who work here are family to me. I love most of them and they love me. Jackie takes care of all of us girls. A den mother of sorts. More like a real mother to me. I have never met the owner, but I have heard about him. Though, if any of the rumors about him are true, he's supposed to be very handsome. They say he has a temper, and can be a complete ass to any and everyone as well.

Shaking my head I make my way around to the back and park my bike in the garage building meant only for employees. Guess this way, it's easier for bouncers to walk us to our vehicles, and so customers can't figure out who drives what. Safety first for us girls. Man I love working here. Just as I kill my engine Jackie comes rushing towards me.

"Come on girl. I thought you said you were just downtown. We have customers and Raven called in." She says grabbing a hold of me just as I climb off my bike.

I can't help but laugh. "I still have makeup, and my uniform to put on. Give me thirty minutes to get ready ok?"

"Just come on." She says as we make our inside and through the main lobby. I toss my helmet to Jack our head of security. He catches it, winks at me, and tucks it away. Jackie hurries me along as we enter the main area.

I see Lilianna is bartending. She's the newest one here, but she's a sweetheart. I connect with her the best. Waving to her as I hastily make my way to the dressing room with Jackie still pulling me along. Finding my spot in front of my mirror I sit down and prepare for work in the fastest time ever. Jackie gets my outfit and makeup out of my locker. Setting it down in front of me.

"You know you really should get out of this life. You're better than this." Jackie says in her motherly tons, as I start working on my makeup. Going for my go to look.

"I know I know. You tell me the same thing every week. If you know someone hiring a girl with just a high school diploma and real life experience, with a salary that can pay my rent let me know." I say sarcastically, while applying my layers of eyeshadow. Fifteen minutes later my eye pop with an Arabic inspired green, gold, and dark brown eye look. Winged liner and falsey ardele lashes finishes off my eyes. I grab my NYX enchanted lip liner, and my NYX cosmic metals emerald green lip cream to match the green eye shadow. I quickly finish adding a light foundation. Jackie hands me the sequin boy booty shorts and I slip right into them. Even with half my ass hanging out of them, they are still very comfortable. I quickly hook the front of my corset up, slipping my arms into the 'arm band' sleeves that expose my shoulder. Running my hands over my corset I feel the red embroidery floral lace. The 'sleeves' were the same lace floral design as what was on the black corset. Jackie jerks me as she cinches me into it. I slip into some strappy black four inch stiletto heels. I take one last look in the mirror. Pleased with what I see, and I head out to the main floor to start my shift.

Wynter or really Heather is on stage staking her perfect ass in some guy's face. I go for the bar and Lili hands me my tray. Immediately I get to work making sure the few customers we do have are taken care of. Beer, fruity drinks, shots, and a champagne room start moving. I always make sure to try and get my girls get at least one VIP room while I'm on shift. Moving back and fourth, back and fourth taking drinks to customers and dancers.

The hours fly by as I do my routine checks on dancers, staff, and customers. Keeping everyone happy reinforcing my customer base, and bringing in more tips for me. I stay on my feet either cleaning up, or serving drinks. If I can lean I can clean. Finally, I get a small break when the second waitress comes in for the night shift. I smile and head off to the office to tip out for day shift.

"Hey Alle, how are you doing?" Mike asks. Mike is our GM. He's a nice guy in his mid 40's. He can be an ass when he needs to be, but for the most part he is nice as long as we are acting right.

"Hi Mike, I'm good. How are you?" I ask taking my seat across from him.

After we get business out of the way, Mike and I sit chatting for a bit. Before I go back out on the floor. "Look the owner is coming in tonight. He's picking up some paper work and just wants to check in on us, an how things are going. Please help make sure everything is running smoothly." He pauses putting some money away into the floor safe. Getting back up into his chair. He straightens his tie, and starts looking over the numbers for day shift.

" Yea sure no problem. He's never come in before so why now? And why tell me? Because you know I'm your best waitress?" I say picking up my tray. I place my day shift tips into my corset. Giving Mike a playful wink.

"Yes you are. Normally he comes in when you're not here. He checks in on slow nights, but he wasn't able to this week because he was away some where up north." I must have had an odd expression on my face. "I didn't ask for any details so I don't expect him to tell me anything except what I need to know. I know Bree will help you tonight. Just play nice with Wynter please. If only for tonight. " He continues and starts back looking at numbers. I turn to walk out. "Alle one more thing. This goes without saying. Sell sell sell. Please."

"You got it Mike. Bye" I walk out and back onto the main floor. Bree and I decide to split the floor while we're slow. We make a plan to take every other customer and every other VIP room. However, Bree took Wynter so I wouldn't have to deal with her while the owner is here. It's always so easy to work with Bree. We always get along so well. I make my way back over to the bar, and take up my usual seat.

"Girl, you and Bree are killing it tonight. I mean y'all do that already but wow. Y'all are beating your records tonight. I think each girl has had two or three bottles each, and it's only what almost 1?!" Lili says sliding me a bottle of water.

I take a quick drink of my water. My feet are starting to hurt a little. Glad these heels aren't much higher than they already are. "Yea it's been pretty busy all night. Glad the girls are making some money, and we are making some money. How are you doing sweety?" I ask glancing over the crowd real quick.

"Yea I've been doing pretty good. I'm liking being here in Tennessee. It's different than what I'm use to. It's a pretty good night so far. Working in a strip club is a first for me." She says wiping down a few of the bottles.

"It's nice to have a quick break. You're doing really good here. You're the best bartender we got." I say nodding my head.

"Thanks sweety." We sit there for a little while as I scan the room looking to see if anyone needs me. "Hey Alle, looks like the boss just walked in the door." Lili says nodding her head towards the door. A mischievous grin on her face.

Looking towards the door. I see a man that fills up the doorway. He is beautiful. It would be a crime for any woman if she did not admire him. His hair is cut crudely and short. It appears to be white against the dim lighting. He's well dressed in a three piece suit. It looks expensive and he fills it out quiet well. His eyes turn towards me and I hear Lili gasp behind me, then I swear I hear her growl. His eyes appear to shine silver in the dim lighting. I feel the air get sucked out of my lungs. He reminds me so much of the man in my dreams, like the warrior that haunts me. Mike steps up to him out of thin air. All business in his dress shirt, tie, and slacks. The two of them start talking business I'm sure. As they talk to one another the man's eyes never leave mine. It's like I am unable to move or take my eyes off of him. Mike slaps the man on his shoulder and they turn away heading for the office. Once they both disappear into the club's office it's as if I wake up from a dream. The loud music and girls laughing fill my ears once again.

"Hello... earth to Alle." Lili snaps her fingers in front of my face. I turn and look back at her. "Welcome back to the land of the living Alle." Lili continues as I stare at her with a dumb founded look on my face. "Thought you were going to fall out of your seat there for a minute. "

I smile at her blushing. "What a girl can't ogle a gorgeous man?" I say trying to recover quickly.

"Yes you can. But, at the moment we have customers that need their waitress." Lili tilts her head to all the men staring at the half naked women around the bar. " Come on girly. We've got dreams to sell."

"No we don't." I say pointing to all the girls around us. "They have dreams to sell. We just serve liquid courage." Getting up, I grab my tray and start checking on patrons. Smiling as I walk around checking on each of my customers. Taking orders for each table and fulfilling them. Keeping the customers and the girls happy means bigger tips for me. Plus it makes me feel good to make others happy.

Three am rolls around. Bree and I stand by the bar waiting for our bottles of champagne to bring up to the two girls in VIP. Lili is behind the bar running around getting everything together for us. As we wait together I decide to tell her about Mr. Mysterious Bossman.

"He's sex on a stick. If I do say so myself. Always happy to see him. Gives me something to think about when I'm lonely."

"You know that's the owner you're talking about." I say rolling my eyes.

"So, doesn't mean that I don't want to run my hands over his-"

"BREE!" Jackie scolds in a harsh tone. We both turn red, laughing with each other.

"What? Can I help it if the man is sex on legs?" She asks with a fake expression of innocence on her face. We all know she is anything but innocent. If anyone is innocent out of us four, my guess is it's Lili. Of course, I'm no bad girl by any means. I always try and keep a low profile. Never been one to rock the boat. Though, at times I can get a bit mouthy when I'm mad.

We both take our bottles and start heading up to the second floor. The VIP lounge is on one side with the lap dance area on the opposite. As we ascend the stair case I look down at the chaos below us. I finish setting up my girl Wendy first. So I go out the little walk area and take a seat at the small bar. I look out over the railing and I can see Dimond on the stage dancing. The way it's set up is when you first come up you can see the small bar. Then to the left is the lap dance area and to the right is the VIP lounge. Small rooms with walls to give some privacy. Though no doors. That way security can see inside to make sure nothing is happening that isn't suppose to be. We knew that some girls did that kind of stuff anyway. But that was none of my business. A girl could come up here and escape from the chaos downstairs from time to time.

"Hiding?" A masculine male voice asked from the darkness.

I jump slightly. "Only for a little while." I say over my shoulder.

"Alora, Come on." Bree calls to me coming out of the VIP lounge.

Smiling I get up , and turn to see where the voice was coming from. Expecting to see a certain white haired boss. Instead I'm greeted with a smile from one of our regulars Jeff. "Hi Jeff." I say trying to hide my disappointment.

"That disappointing to see your favorite customer huh?" He says with an exaggerated sad face. "And here I thought you girls love having me here." Jeff says laughing as he comes to stand between Bree and myself. He places an arm around each of us as we walk towards the stairs. "You girls found my hiding spot. So shhh don't tell anyone ok?" He laughs and we join in with him happily. He usually hides up here so as not to distract others. Jeff is harmless and is always nice to us. He comes here to hang out with us mostly, but he's a staple in our bar. We love him nonetheless.

I make my rounds checking on customers, dancers, and a few employees. Making sure everyone was happy, and had everything they needed. I walk over to Tory and her customer. "Here you go sweetheart." I slide Tory her 007. "And your Jack and Coke sir." Giving the man his drink. I smile sweetly. "That'll be $17.00 sir."

The man hands me a twenty and a five. "Keep the change sweet tits." He grabs a handful of my ass as I turn around to head back to the bar. I turn to tell him to not touch me, but before I can say anything I feel a whoosh of air around me.

In the blink of an eye Mr. Sex on a stick has Tory's customer up out of his seat. Holding him by the collar of his shirt with one hand. "You touch or disrespect my girls, you're out. That's my rules." He growls. Pinning me with a glare. "Did he pay for the drinks?"

"Let me go you nut." The man says, flailing about.

"Y…y…yes sir…..he…he did." I stammer out.

" Get out of my sight. Get out of my club. You are barred from ever coming back in here." The man goes flying to the floor after being tossed by Mr. hot head. Turning to Mike who decided to join the party, he growls out. " Is this how you run my club? Letting the men touch these girls? This is unacceptable."

"No sir. All customer's are told when they enter not to touch the dancers, waitresses, or any of the staff. The bouncers know to kick them out immediately." Mike says trying to calm him down.

"Alle….Alle"

I look over to see Lilianna motioning for me to come to her. Bree already next to her. Looking on in shock.

"Bree you take over for a bit I want to talk to Alle alone." Lili says. Bree gets to work handling things and taking care of customers. Lili takes me by the hand and leads me straight for the dressing room. "Are you ok? What happened out there?" She asks as we duck into the quietness of the dressing room.

"Nothing happened. Well nothing out of the norm. Just a customer grabbing my ass." I say slightly confused about the whole situation. I look through a crack in the door. My eyes fall upon the man himself. His eyes lock onto mine and I quickly shut the door back closed.

"Mr. Wiccus is pissed. I suggest you stay away from him." She cracks the door and sees him looking toward our little hiding spot. She turns back towards me shutting the door. A serious look on her face. "Seriously, Alora stay away from him. Nothing good with ever come from him. Of that I can promise you."

Still a bit confused I just nod my head. "I think we should get back to work. Is the coast clear yet?" I know she is serious when she doesn't use my nickname.

She peaks her head back out and nods. "Yea come on." She swings the door letting me out. We both walk out and I head for the customers hanging out around the stage.

The rest of the night goes on without any more issues. I hesitantly go into the office first and tip out for the evening. Sitting in the chair across from Mike and Mr. Wiccus siting behind me. He stares at me the moment I walked in the door. His silvery eyes never leaving me. I'm happy to have tonight finally over with. Everyone made pretty good money even after the whole situation. I get up after I make sure everything is taken care of. Walking out the door I still feel his eyes on me. I take a quick glance back at him to see a look of hunger etched into his features. Something inside me pulls me to him. Makes me want him. Like wanting to go pet a tiger because of how beautiful it is. Quickly turning away and shutting the door I make my way to a waiting Jack.

Jack holds my helmet out to me as I put my earbuds in and listen to 4 am by Huntar. "Hey everything ok?" he asks.

I just simply nod my head wanting nothing more than to get on my bike and leave. I did just that as he walked me out. I give him $15.00, throw my helmet on, throw my bag on, and I'm out of there. As I ride home the sun is starting to come up. Tonight was a great night in tips. Too bad I had to be there for so long. Seeing Mr. Wiccus was at least my eye candy for the night. The man is my big boss. He is a woman's dream incarnate. Just something about him screams stay away. Even if a good looking man like that wanted me, I know mixing business with pleasure is never a good idea. I've mixed business and pleasure before and it never works out the way you think it will. I just can't shake the feeling of wanting him. I'll just have to keep my distance from him for now. He's reminds me so much of the warrior from my dreams. He just needs longer hair and a bloody hand. We'd be set.

Half a hour later I pull up to my gated apartment complex. I punch in my code, and ride on in. Pulling my bike up into my little hiding spot, I climb off, and pull my helmet off. I head around to go up the four flights of stairs to my front door. I go inside and throw everything down on the couch. Looking around at my modest apartment. A small one bedroom in a gated community. The price is a bit much but at least I feel somewhat safe. No balcony, just a firescape that I use as one. I smile as the sun shines into my little home.

I unzip my boots and kick them to the side. My apartment is small but for me it's home, and I love it. I lock my door and head for my bedroom. Flopping down on my bed I relax for a little while. Twenty minutes later I get up and get ready for a shower. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself getting my shower ready. Once the bathroom is full of steam I drop the towel and climb in. Washing away all the grim of the day. A hour and a half later I turn off the water, dry off, and put on a fresh pair of panties. I pull out my t-shirt drawer and pull out my favorite t-shirt. Pulling it over my head. I walk over and climb into bed. Letting sleep take me away to dream land.

Author's note 2:

Hello everyone and welcome to Haunted. This is a work in progress. I want to say please forgive my spelling errors. I am typing with stiletto nails at the moment. They will be coming off soon. So typing is a bit difficult for me. Also I'm using my tablet to type this story up. So….my keyboards don't like it when I hold the shift and then press the spacebar. It's a bit annoying and I usually catch it and correct the error. Just a heads up. Please read and review. I will try and post a new chapter every week. Also I work full time and try to write in my free time.


	3. Chapter 2

Alora's POV

It's been a few weeks, and the days and nights have grown colder with each passing day. With the colder temperatures our patrons become fewer. Tips having slowed to say the least. Nonetheless, with my few tips and a paycheck, I am able to keep making ends meet. Thankfully, being a ward of the state, I know how to live on a dime. I know that most of the girls at the club will have my back if need be. They always make sure their customers tip me in some way, shape, or form. I do love those girls.

Sitting here on my make shift balcony, I drink my warm cup of coffee. Over looking the city skyline in the distance. I stumbled across this little piece of heaven by pure accident. Having been out riding on my bike, testing out my repairs. I saw that rent would be cheaper here and it's gated. Plus, I'm far enough away that I have peace and quiet from the noise of the city. Yet, just outside the city limits.

Sitting here, wrapped up in my comfy fleece blanket, looking out over the area I feel at peace. I'm cozy and happy as I feel the autumn wind blow around me. I take another sip of my coffee. The sun is starting to set and I know I must start to get ready for work soon. Sighing, I stand up wrapping myself up, grabbing my mug and making my way back inside to get ready. I can't help but to think about those silver eyes. I haven't had my usual dream as of yet, but those eyes have haunted me.

Thirty minutes later I'm running down the stairs. Strapping on my helmet, jumping on green bean, playing my music, and heading towards the club. It's starting to get colder as the sun goes down. Autumn is in full swing, with winter not too far behind. The air is getting colder, leaves are changing colors, and I'm happy that I decided to wear my leather riding boots, jeans, and my favorite leather jacket. My ride takes a little longer than normal just because of my wanting to enjoy myself. I arrive early. Pulling into my spot in the parking garage. I take my gear off, and head for the back entrance. Just before my hand reaches the handle I notice a black and green Ducati sitting next to the building. She is a beautiful piece of machinery. I pick my jaw up off the floor and walk over to admire the motorcycle. Before I know what I am doing my hand is gliding ever so slightly over the tank. Grazing gently over the rich leather seat. I'm in complete aw of just how beautiful this bike truly is up close.

"Do you like her?" That voice, that rich velvety voice comes out from the shadows.

Startled by the broken silence. I turn quickly to see a rather large silhouette of a man. Judging just by his size, I know it has to be Mr. Wiccus "Y…ye…yes. I do very much." I manage to stammer out.

"It is so good to see you once more Miss Katona." He says bowing slightly. As he steps closer to me I can smell his cologne wafting around me in the night air. This man is gorgeous. His hair silver in the low lights, still in a crude cut and a messy style. I want so badly to run my hand through his hair. To feel its smoothness. His bright eyes, and silvery brows are a stark contrast against his olive skin. It's his eyes that mesmerize me the most. They appear to be like liquid silver. Ever moving, and swirling like a pool come to life.

"ALORA!" Lilianna's voice snaps me back to reality. I bring down a hand I hadn't known was rising.

"Yea I'm coming sorry." She holds the door open for me to go through. Just before I disappear into the club, I take one last look. Nodding my head to him. "Duty calls. Have a good night." I pause meeting his steely gaze. "Mr. Wiccus." With his name leaving my lips I duck inside, heading straight for the dressing room to get ready.

"Everyone out…NOW!" Lili's voice booms in the dressing room. Startling everyone. "You stay." She says pointing to me. Everyone scrambles out and I just sit in my seat applying my makeup. "What did I tell you?"

"About what exactly?" I ask applying my eyeliner. Not even bothering to look up. I didn't do anything wrong. At least not in my eyes.

Walking over to me she pulls up a seat. "About him." She shakes her head. "Alle….Alora please listen to me. I know his kind. I've been there before."

"His kind? What do you mean? What is he?"

She shakes her head again. "Just be safe . Always be on your guard please. I want you to promise me." She tells me taking my hand in her own.

"Fine I promise. It's not like I'm going to fuck him or anything. I was just admiring his bike is all." I finish up my makeup and turn to face her. "Come on you gotta admit it's a fine ride. I know you ride. I've seen your bike up here."

"Look sometimes that's all they need. Just the slightest bit of interest and then they start pursuing you." She smiles a true smile. "Yes I do ride and I love bikes, but still I want you-"

"Lilianna you're needed at the bar please." Wiccus say from the doorway.

If looks could kill. Wiccus would surely be dead in front of us. She looks over her shoulder at him and smiles. Standing up she begrudgingly walks over to the door. Before leaving out she looks to me. "We'll finish this later."

I nod my head as I watch her leave. Wiccus comes over and takes up a seat next to me. He doesn't say anything, just sits there watching me intently. "Yes sir? Is there something I can do for you?"

"No." Is all he says His silver eyes watch me. His hair in a messy style. The man is huge compared to me. I can't help but to notice just how good looking he really is. His cologne wafts over to me, and I get another whiff of it. Breathing in deep, I can enjoy just how good he smells. Georgio Armani. Lord help me, this man not only looks like a god, he smells like one too. The silence that stretches between us seemes to go on forever. I feel a small electrical charge in the air between us. I'm not sure if he could feel it too. All I can truly focus on are his silver eyes. Like liquid pools. Almost unnatural. The two of us begin to breath in sync with one another. I want to reach out and touch the skin just above his heart to see if our hearts are also beating in time. Though, I push that urge down, along with a few others. "You are so very beautiful. Like an angel."

I can't help the shocked expression on my face. "Oh shit." Looking up at the clock, I see that I'm 15 minutes late getting on the floor. "I'm sorry. I need to…" I trail off as he stands up. Good god this man is imposing, yet so very handsome. Mentally shaking my head. I try to walk past him. Brushing up against his strong arms. I feel a jolt of electricity again but decide that it's just static electricity. Doing my best to be inconspicuous, getting onto the main floor.

"Soon my angel." Is all I hear as I leave out the door and onto the main floor. It's a whisper on the wind. I'm not even sure I heard him or if it was just my imagination. Music, perfume, colognes, and smoke assault my senses, bringing me back to the here and now.

I head straight for Tory and her usual customer. Putting on my best smile. "Hey y'all, would you like another round?" I pick up their empty glass, and napkins.

"Yes I'd like another gin and tonic. Blue Sapphire please. Would you like another drink my dear?" he asks smiling to Tory. This guy is not only pleasant to be around, but he's very much a gentleman.

"Yes please. My usual. Alle you know what like." She says. Blake handing me two twenties.

Smiling my usual business smile, I make my way over to the bar to give Lili my order. Bree is sitting on a bar stool watching a Muppet Christmas Carol. Checking on her customers during the commercials. Shaking my head I smile. "Hey girly I need the usual for Tory and her customer."

"What did Wiccus ask you when he made me leave the dressing room earlier?" she sets Tory's drink on my tray. Getting another glass to make Blake's drink.

"Hey Alle." Bree calls over to me from her spot. "Can you go check on Wynter and her customer in the VIP for me please?"

"Yea. Just let me get these to Tory and I'll go check on them."

"Thank you."

Lili is standing in front me of having finished Blake's drink. "So…."

"He didn't ask me anything. He just watched me. That's all. I asked him if there was anything I could do for him and he said no. Just staring at me and watching me. Kinda creepy if you ask me. He said I was beautiful like an angel." I tell her. She gives me the knowing eye. "I swear. I don't mix business and pleasure you know that. It never ends well for either party involved. That's why I don't do it. Also because, I've heard the horror stories of what happens. Frankly, I like my job and want to keep working here." I tell her. She knows how I am and how I work. I take my tray and head back over to Tory and Blake. I try to give Blake his change but he tells me to keep it. I smile and place the money into my little box.

I head over to the staircase and make my way over to the VIP to check on Wynter and her customer. As I step to where they are, the scene before me makes me roll my eyes. A topless Wynter is straddling a very happy customer. "Hey you two are y'all doing ok? Need anything?" I ask thinking of what a little hoe she is. He's not the only one I've caught her throwing herself at. I pick up the empty glasses. "Would you like another $500 VIP with the lady?"

"He" *hiccup* "wants to….*hiccup*…. Wants to buy…another bottle. Don't….ya baby?" A very drunk Wynter says to me. Hiccupping and slurring her words to hell and back.

"Yes ma'am to answer your question. Anything to keep this gorgeous creature all to myself." His hands going to her hips. Gliding effortlessly over her skin. "Also I would like my complementary drinks to be gray goose and red bull. Instead of Jack and Coke." He nuzzles her neck.

"I'm glad someone heard me." I whisper to myself. "Yes sir. I'll be sure to let your waitress know once I get back down stairs." I inform him.

Turning on my heel, I head toward the small bar area. "They can wait a little bit." I say to myself, as I sit on one of the bar stools. Watching one of the girls dance to Pretty Little Psycho. Some new girl named China Doll. She dances so gracefully and fluidly. She looks like a real life doll. Perfect hair, makeup, soft pale skin. Her lips always painted bright red. I envy her. I'm not a total train wreck but to me she is perfect. Then Wiccus's words ring in my head. He called me beautiful. Told me I look like an angel. I've been told I'm beautiful before, but hearing me tell me I look like a angel stirs something in me. Him seemed so sincere about it. I push down the stirring feelings and get back to work.

Descending the stairs, I make my way to the down stairs bar. Walking over I let Bree know that she's getting another VIP for Wynter. Sitting down I look out over the crowd. "Hey, he wants gray goose and red bull this time. Not Jack and coke."

"K. I'll let Lili know as soon as she gets back." Bree says not taking her eyes off the TV. We both sit at the bar watching the movie. After a few minutes Lili comes back around the bar.

"Hey I'm going to go read a little. Let me know if you need me. Okay?" I say standing up and going towards the dressing room.

Both girls give me their answer in unison. I smile to myself. Going to the dressing room heading straight for my chair. Pulling out the latest romance novel that I've been glued to for the last week. Flipping through the pages letting time fly by me. Checking my watch, I notice that forty-five minutes has flown by. Just as I am about to go back to reading I hear the door open. Not bothering to look up. "Is it busy out there?"

"They are not, no."

I jerk my head up. That velvety voice wrapping around me. "Mr. Wiccus…I mean…Elton." I say jumping out of my skin as I turn around. "Do you get a thrill from scaring the shit out of or do like watching me jump out of my skin?" I place my book down on the counter in front of my chair.

He crosses the distance between us gracefully. Reminding me of some kind of predator. Though, no red flags fly up. "Please take a seat. I only want to talk." He takes a seat. I hesitantly follow suite. "I apologize about earlier. Just sitting and staring at someone can give someone bad… vibes. As you young people say these days. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for a ride one day. No strings attached. I won't expect anything from you." He smiles politely and warmly.

I bow my head as a blush creeps into my cheeks. "No. I'm sorry I must decline." Lifting my head back up. Looking into his silvery eyes. "The bike is a beautiful piece of machinery. However, I don't mix business and pleasure."

"No mixing. It would just be a ride on the back my bike." He interrupts me.

"Yes, but you are my boss. I work for you. I love my job here. I need my job here. It pays mostly in the cash, I have only myself to rely on, and if we mix business with pleasure then it will not end well for either of us. One of us will get tired of the other then I'm out a job." My serious tone making me proud. Being able to hold my own with a man as handsome as this one. Keeping my voice steady in his presence would be a challenge for any woman. Let alone one as myself.

Hurt flashes across his handsome face, but is quickly replaced with an emotionless mask. I feel a small tinge of regret. Still, my job is more important that any guilt or pain I may feel for refusing him. I smile at him as he nods his head.

"I understand. I promise no strings attached just a ride. If you ever change your mind the offer will remain." With that he gets up offering me his hand. Taking it, he pulls me out of my seat. Pulling me closer until I pressed against his chest in an embrace. His black button down shirt is soft against my bare skin. Massive hands grip my hips lightly, but firm enough to keep me in place. His chest rising and falling with each breath he takes. His scent filling my nose. My hands find their place on his massive, well defined, arms. As crazy as this is, I'm not freaking out. It anything if feels oddly natural. Us stand here in each other's arms. After a few more blissful moments I feel him lean down, nuzzling my neck. Breathing in deeply. The sensation causing goose bumps to break out over my body.

As if something clicks in him, he's backing away. Leaving me standing there a bit confused about what is happening within myself. I feel like I've been snatched out of a dream and pushed back into reality. Feeling a chill where his body was just pressed against me a moment ago. Crossing my arms over myself I look up at him a little startled and confused.

"I'm sorry my dear, that was inappropriate of me. I…I should be going." He turns to leave. Stopping just before he opens the door. "As I said before the offer still stands. No strings attached. Just a ride on the back of my bike." With that he's out the door. Leaving me standing there alone with my conflicting emotions. Reasoning and rational thought winning the fight. He is gorgeous, but he's not the first man to touch me or hold me like that. Something about the whole incident makes me feel so giddy and wanted. Still, I must keep my wits about me so history doesn't have a chance to repeat itself.

Though, for a moment in the silence, I can't help but to let myself dream for a minute. Even after my little speech about good morals. That embrace. The way we fit against one another. His hands resting on my hips. His tight muscles moving like a well oiled machine under my fingertips. It's all I've got not to fall over. I bite my lip and deciding it's time to get back out on the floor. Try and clear my mind with the mindlessness of being busy.

Lili passes me the drink order. Six shots of gut rot tequila, along with six beers. Making my way through the crowd I give each person their shot and beer. They all cheer taking the shots while I make change. He gives me a tip and I make my way back to the bar. Sitting in the corner hiding myself. Like a scorned child. Lili comes up to me with knowing eyes. "I saw him come out the dressing room then you. What happened?" She pins me with a glare. I keep my mouth shut and avoid her gaze. "Alora you promised!"

"God I hate it when you use my full name." I tell her. "Look nothing happened. Ok, I swear." I lie.

"You're full of shit Alora!" She yells at me.

"Keep it down." I say looking around us. "Look-"

"No, you look. Tell me what the fuck happened!" Lili interrupts me. I know she's pissed off. I sigh heavily.

"Look chill out. He only offered me a ride on the back of his bike. That's all. He stood offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to him. We….we embraced one another. But, only for a little while. Then he…well…" I pause for a moment. Thinking if I should tell her about the nuzzling. "He pushed me away. Telling me it he was wrong and it was inappropriate of him to I assume hug me." Her face softens a little. Looking around I see Elton standing by the office door. Watching me. Lili looks over and sees him staring at me.

"Stay the hell away from him. I'm telling you , you'll only get your heart ripped out." She shakes her head. Takes a deep breath, taking my hand in her's. "Alle just keep doing what you're doing. Please I don't want to see you go through what I did. You deserve better."

"What do you mean 'what you went through'? Lili what are you not telling me?" Now ever more confused.

"Look, I promise I'll tell you everything on our next day off together. For now just keep telling him no. Once I explain everything to you, I hope you'll understand."

"Ok no worries, but you have to promise. I want to hear everything! Do you want to come over to my place?" I can't help the giddiness in my voice. We've spent so much of our free time at her place. Her teaching me how to fight. The ranch she stays at is beautiful. Even teaching me how ride and take care of horses.

"Yea that would be great." Her smile returns and I smile back.

Looking up I see a few more customers have wondered in the door, but they take their seats on the other side of the bar. Before she takes off I grab her hand. "Hey look, I'm going upstairs for a minute. My last table just left. If you need me send Bree to grab me."

"Ok no problem. Don't spend all night up there." She says.

I put my tray behind the bar. Getting up, making my way up to second floor. I watch a few of the people down stairs. The girl on stage moving and shaking to the booming music. I lean against the railing thinking about how I really feel about the embrace and nuzzling. I can still feel him around me. Feel his strong arms wrapped around my body. My cheek pressed against his hard chest. Still the way he said it's inappropriate, yet still offered the bike ride. I know I need to stick to my rules and everything will be ok. I have to keep him at arms length. No matter how much I want him to hold me like that again. He's built like a gladiator, rock solid muscle. Yet, he held me so gently. He wasn't rough or hard with me. He treated me like I was made of glass. He was so close. All I had to do was turn my head and our lips would have met. Thinking of that I feel a tightening in my nether regions.

Walking over to the little bar, I take a seat on one of the bar stools. Trying to clear my mind. Failing miserably at it I might add. Everything running a marathon in my head. Ever scene playing out over and over again. With me over thinking everything that was said or done. I don't even know how long I've been sitting up here letting that one little incident occupy my time, but it's been long enough. I've had enough. Listening to music, walking around every so often. I shrug "Fuck it." Heading down stairs and grabbing my tray. I go straight into the office and hand Mike $100.00. "Here this is for tip out. Split it however you see fit. I'm going home. All my tables are empty. There's no need to keep me here."

"I agree. Just be safe going home and make sure someone walks you out."

"I'll walk you out." I hear Elton say behind me.

Turning on my heel. I whirl around and see Elton standing just inside the shadows. I smile at him. " No thank you. I don't think that's appropriate. I'll have Nick walk me out." With that I'm out the door. Heading straight for the dressing room. Changing back into my street clothes in record time. Just tossing all my stuff into my locker. I have to get out of here. I have to clear my head. Leaving the dressing room, I go straight to Nick. "Hey helmet please. I'm out of here."

"Right." He grabs my helmet and walks with me out the back and to my bike. "Everything ok?"

Climbing on my bike, I smile. "Yea, I'm good. Just need to go home. Here." I hand him a five. Take my helmet and put it. He stands back as I back out. Nodding my head. I leave the parking lot and head towards my home.

Unlocking the door and flipping on the lights. I toss my stuff on the small table and immediately lock my doors. I strip out of my clothes and go to bathroom. Immediately turning on the water. As I wait for the water to heat up, I grab a towel and a big shirt to sleep in. Seeing the steam I step in and sag under the hot water. My boss is either really confused or he's just plain crazy. I can't follow anything he says. He pulls me in for a an intimate embrace then pushes me away saying it's inappropriate, but still keeps an offer open for the bike ride. He sits and stares at me for no real reason. Shanking my head. I try to make sense of what is happening. It doesn't really matter anyway. I need to keep my distance. I need my job. I need a roof over my head, and food in my belly.

Stepping out of the hot shower, I towel my hair and decide I'm just going to air dry. I walk over to my bed and take a seat. "Fuck…. I can't let anything distract me from my goal." I climb into bed and pull the covers up to me. Letting sleep take me off to dream land. Letting all my worries, cares, and fears go. At least for eight hours. The twilight outside is giving way to the rising sun.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Alora POV Haunted

The next three days go by in a blur. Mr. Elton Wiccus stays away from me at work. Though, I can feel him watching me. Even when I'm alone upstairs. No matter where I go, I feel like he's watching me. A little disconcerting, still I didn't let him get to me. I too stay away from him and stay as busy as possible.

Climbing out of bed I go straight to the bathroom. The flush of the toilet fills the room as I walk out and immediately start up the shower. I quickly wash off and get the blood pumping. Scrubbing my face. Making my exit, I dry off, and get dressed. Pulling on my underwear, bra, a pair of old jeans, and a t-shirt. Lili said she's suppose to be coming over to have our little discussion today.

Making my way into the living room I flop down on the couch and turn on the TV. Putting my feet up on the little coffee table. Absentmindedly listening to a movie that's playing. Noon rolls around and I'm lounging about on the couch. A knock sounds at the door making me nearly jump out of my skin. Christ I'm jumpy as hell. "Hold on." I call out. Getting up, I make my way over to the door. Checking the peephole I see Lili standing there. Helmet in hand, a very nice joe rocket jacket, and a leather bag. Shaking my head, I open the door.

"Hey hey girly. I brought some Sumerbe We have a lot to go over." Lili says walking in. She gingerly sets her bag down on the table. I close the door behind her. We give each other a big hug.

"Thank you for coming over here."

"No problem. Figured with what we are going to talk about. I figured you might want to be comfortable." She says. I can't help but to stare at her confused. "Believe me, when I first found out I was in a bad place, and accepted what information I had been given." She goes to sit down on the couch after grabbing a beer.

"Ok…" I let my words trail off. I grab a beer myself, and join her on the couch. "What happened?" I cringe at my bluntness. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like it did. I meant-"

"Don't worry about it. That's why I'm here. To tell you, really warn you, about things you may not believe in. Things that are out there. There are things that go bump in the night. Things that a lot of people know nothing about. Most of society has some kind of theory or speculation about the big bad wolf." She pauses and takes a few sips of her beer. Looking out the window. I do the same. I can see something in her eyes. Her body language even changes a bit in front of my eyes. She turns to me and smiles sweetly. "It all started many years ago. By now I'd say about seven maybe eight years. Mary, the blond that comes up to the bar sometimes. She's like my sister. We've known each other for a very long time." She pauses again. I just nod my head. Listening to her. "Anyway, I was kidnapped, twice actually. The first time, my psycho ex kidnapped me. Paid off my junkie cousin and then killed him. He was crazy. Would beat me, and such. He just wanted me for his baby maker. Never really loving me. Anyway, I had been missing for six months. In those six months he had beat the ever living shit out of me. I was on the brink of death when I was found."

"By the cops, I hope." I say taking a sip of beer.

"No. Mary got in contact with a special friend. Someone like Elton. He found me, rescued me, and nursed me back to health." She says a smile on her face. A real one this time. Like the memory of this person makes her happy.

"He must be special to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the smile on your face." I tell her. A smile growing on mine.

"He's a dear friend. He's also, well…" She pauses and looks down at her hands. "He's ah…well." She takes a breath. Trying to find the right words. "He's a vampire."

"What?" Shock falling over me. I nearly drop my beer. Instead I opt to put it on the coffee table. Turning back to look at her.

"He's a vampire. Yes, they do exist and Elton, Mr. Wiccus, is one of his friends. Meaning he's also a vampire." She looks at me.

I sit there. Slack jawed. I don't know what to say. Lilianna has never given me reason not to trust her. I don't see why I shouldn't believe her other than vampires just don't exist. There's no proof. At least none that I have ever seen. Of course, I've heard the folklore like anyone else. Still, I'm not entirely sure I believe her. I take a deep breath. I don't know if I believe her or am just humoring her. "I'm going to grab another beer would you like one?"

"Yes, but there is more." She says. I can feel her watching for me. Guess she's waiting for me to freak out. Guess I should be. I mean hell my dearest friend just told me vampires exists, and my boss is a vampire. The same boss who obviously likes me for some strange reason.

Getting up I head back to the little table. Grabbing two beers. "More huh? Like what werewolves who howl at the moon?" I jokingly laugh. She just looks at me deadpan.

"Yes." She takes her beer and I take my seat next to her. "Mary, my best friend, her now husband, Sean, Jack, and Marcus. They are wolves. Mary and her hubby are apart of one pack. Sean, Jack, and Marcus are apart of their own pack." I sit there. My mouth hanging wide open. "I was in shock too, when I first found out." She says placing a hand on mine reassuringly.

"Well." Is all I can manage to say. We both sit there in silence. I'm assuming so I can take in everything and process it the best I know how. "It just doesn't seem real. None of it. However, you've never given me a reason to doubt you." She smiles and nods.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Honestly, I didn't believe it either at first. It took a lot of time for me to accept what I was told as well. However, I was shown the truth. That's when everything clicked. The sooner I accepted it, the sooner I realized that things that may seem impossible can be possible. You know what I mean?" Smiling the best I can. I understand what she's telling me. I'm trying to take in all the information she's giving me.

"Why not?" I say shrugging.

Now it's Lili's turn to have the confused expression. "You're not freaking out like I expected you to be. Do you have any questions?"

"Sean, Jack, and Marcus, they all are wolves? I wonder what they look like as wolves?" I ask as a smile spreads on across my face. Lilianna and I both laugh a little at it all. "Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not freaking out more. Still, I'm not quiet sure I'm ok with this. I'm not sure what to think or how to act. Why not have vampires and werewolves?" I rub my hands together.

"My friends are mostly supernaturals."

"You said you were kidnapped twice. You told me about the first time what about the second time?"

"The second time I was at a party with the same man, well vampire, that saved me the first time. We were dating at the time. His name is Eirik. We were at a Gala. My ex was also there. His company was doing security. Anyway, long story short. Like an idiot I followed a masked man thinking it was Eirik being playful. Into a maze of blooming hedges and away from the party. When we exited there was a wooden plank swing, a lake, and a large flowering tree. It was beautiful. I was obviously dressed very expensively. Anyway, it ended up being my ex who happens to be a wolf and the alpha of the local pack where I'm from. We talked, and I urged him to leave. I didn't want any bloodshed on my account. He left and I stayed for a little while. Enjoying the peace and beauty around me. After a little while I left, getting lost in the maze, then I was kidnapped by the boyfriend's ex girlfriend's henchmen. That was a mouthfull."

"Oh holy shit. Wow, you sure do have a crazy life. No wonder you hang out with me. You like being in the peace and quiet don't you?"

"Yes, very much." It's her turn to get up and get another beer. Bringing me one as well. I thank her.

"So what happened next if you don't mind me asking that is."

"What you would expect from an evil asshat. Doesn't matter if they are human or supernatural. An evil prick is an evil prick. He did things to me that took me a long time to get over. I had help of course, but it took me a minute." She pulls up her shirt to show me the scar. Sure enough there's the proof I wanted. There, marred into her flesh, is all the proof I could ask for. I can see two neat pricks within an area of jagged scarred flesh. My eyes grow large with surprise.

"It's true then? This isn't a load of bollix." I ask her. Staring at her scar. I shake my head. Ok this is getting too real.

"It's very true. I have no reason to lie to you." She lets her shirt fall back down. Taking my hand into her own, comforting me. I can hear my own fear now. "Please don't freak out let me finish my story." She takes a deep breath. "I was gone for a year the last time. Kept in a gilded prison of sorts. I had to be a good girl to earn the freedoms I had earned. I had made a few escape attempts within the first few months. Unsuccessful I might add. However, I bided my time and watched. Learning the guards movements. Learning how to navigate using the stars. Finally, I made my escape. As I ran I was found my Marcus, Sean, and Jack. They saved me. I was weak, lost a good bit of blood, and was very tired. Still they rescued me in the woods that night. Marcus and I kinda hit it off after that." She finishes her little story. A deep red blush creeping up on her cheeks.

I look around at the beer cans we have around us. Eight beers between the two of us. "So the boys rescued you. I know you and Marcus seem close. The others are always very nice to me. They always tip me well." I gather up the beer cans and put them in the garbage.

"Marcus and I are just friends now. We thought there may have been something between us but there's not. He's a good man. However, I know I love someone else. I'm just not ready to go back home and confront him just yet." Lili follows me into the kitchen. "So want to order a pizza?" We giggle and I nod my head. Picking up the kitchen and living room a bit waiting for her to get off the phone.

"So now that you are off the phone. I guess I do have some questions for you." Taking a breath to steady my nerves. "I….Can I see a wolf?"

She looks at me and tilts her head to the side. "You want to see one of them? As a wolf?"

I nod my head. "The scar is proof of the vampires. Granted I trust you but I just want to see one of them. Please."

"Are you sure? Because if you freak out on them, with me here, well….just don't freak out. Please." She gets back on her phone and starts texting away. Her phone vibrating with the responses. I busy myself picking things up and trying to tidy up a bit.

"I'm going to sit out on the firescape ok. You're more than welcome to join me." I tell her, making my way out. I grab a blanket, wrapping it around myself, as I sit down. Checking on my beautiful flowers. My orchids blooming vigorously. Soon I'll be bringing them inside for the winter.

"Alright the boys are on their way."

"All of them?" I can hear the surprise in my own voice.

"Just the three of them. I ordered a few more pizzas. Who ever decides to shift is going to be hungry when he shifts back." She nonchalantly says, joining me on the firescape. Like men turning into wolves is a normal thing. I guess for her it is.

We sit outside talking about her life up north. The winters, the summers. Her mansion, where she came from, both her exes. Though, she speaks of Eirik with longing. She misses him. I can hear it, and feel it when she talks about him. Describing him in great detail. She also described her friends that were wolves. Telling me about their furs, their culture, how they work. She loves her friends fiercely and protects them like her own blood family.

A knock sounds at the door. Lili makes her way inside and I lean in to watch.

"MY BOYS!" She exclaims loudly hugging Jack and Sean. Marcus brings in the pizzas.

"We ran into the pizza guy down stairs. No worries, we've taken care of it." Marcus says placing the pizzas down on the table.

"Thank you" I make my way inside and shut the window.

Seeing the three men in my tiny dining area, I never realized how big the three of them truly are. Jack comes over and gives me a big hug, lifting me into the air. "Well hello again beautiful. I hear you want to take a little stroll in the woods with the big bad wolf?" We both laugh at his joke. Jack was always the sweetest to me. Though, neither of us are interested in the other. More or less just playful banter between the two of us.

"Jack put her down. Gently" Marcus says. He gives Lili a hug and I see what she was talking about there is a friendship there but nothing more.

Jack does as he's told and sets me down. Sean sets down a woven bag , and a few plastic bags holding beer in them. I smile and he gives me a hug. Marcus walks over and grabs a beer, then gives me a hug as well.

"So I hear that you now know about us. About what we are." Sean pipes up. I look at him a bit taken a back. It's slightly off putting how nonchalant they are about the whole thing. "It's ok. We trust you to not go running and telling everyone." He shrugs. "Plus, it's not like anyone would really believe you anyway. We are a myth after all." He gives me a wink. Dear god he's gorgeous. They all are. All American good looks and charming features. Each built extremely well. Guess that's what you get when you work a farm.

Jack comes up to me and puts an arm in front of me in an exaggerated over protective kind of way. "Don't scare the poor girl. I'm going to scare the shit out of her enough as it is." He says. I look up at him a bit surprised.

"So, I assume you're going to be the one who changes?"

"Yep. It's you're lucky day. You get to see me naked." I blush and he laughs. "Oh so innocent. Look at that blush." He pinches my cheeks.

"You're extra playful tonight. What's up with you?" I ask. Jack is nice to me but he's never this playful. It's like he restrains himself at the club, but here he's just a big goof ball. Jack just shrugs and goes to join everyone else. I stand in there all timid and shy. "I want to thank y'all for this. You.." I let my words trail off.

"Lili told me what's been going on at the club." Marcus looks at Lili. She nods her head. "She told me she was going to talk to you about our kind and she wanted us on stand by just in case you wanted some kind of proof."

"Yea, like the scar wasn't enough." I say and smile walking over to her. Taking her hand in mine. "I can never imagine what you went through. All I can do is hug you. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I will never judge you for what happened. Again I'm so sorry." I tell her softly, she smiles at my words. I look up to the three very sexy men in around us. "As for you three. Honestly, when she told me I just wanted to see what one of you look like in wolf form."

"Well I volunteered." Jack says.

"Of course you did. You know you're a big goof ball." I punch him in the shoulder lightly.

"And you are like a sister to me, or well… to us. You were kind enough to take Lilianna under your wing and help her ever chance you got. Even when her stubborn ass didn't want it." That earned him a punch from Lili. We all laughed and chuckled. "Ok come on you." Jack says as he heads into the living room. I step forward with the others just behind me. He takes off his shirt and kicks off his shoes. As he starts to unbutton his pants I look down feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. "Ah come on you're going get shy on me now. You work at a strip club."

"Yes I do, however, I don't watch many men undress in front of me." I say keeping my head down.

Hearing the rustling of his jeans. "Well, these jeans are my favorite and expensive. I'd prefer-" With his last word I hear a growl.

Chancing a quick glance I look up and see a wolf. A bit larger than a regular wolf but a wolf nonetheless. He's beautiful. The markings of a boar piglet, which makes me laugh a little. He looks up at me and I see his eyes. "Those are definitely Jack's eyes." His ears perk up at the sound of his name. Sitting down on the ground I try not to look him in the eyes. Not sure how he's going to react, or how I should act. Might as well treat him like a wild wolf. He pads over to me and starts sniffing around face. I stay still. Letting him do what ever he needs to do.

He looks at me, his muzzle inches from my face and snorts in my face. "JACK!" Sean calls out behind me. "That was rude." At that moment I feel a wet tongue lick up my face. Reaching up I place both my hands in his soft fur. Scratching his neck and head.

"Thanks butthead. Not only do I have your slobber all over my face, but your snot as well. You suck for that." Jack rubs his face against mine and lays down. Laying his head in my lap. "You are beautiful though, and so soft." I sit there content to pet his head running my fingers through his fur. "I love your markings." His ears twitch and I keep rubbing his head.

"Alright, you want to stay like that or do you want to eat?" Sean asks. His deep voice is as sweet as sweet tea. It still holds a commanding nature to it. He puts his hand on his hip and takes a bite of pizza. "Come on you know you want some."

Jack gets up out of my lap, shakes off, and turns back into his human self. "Alright come on. Someone please give me some clothes." He says. I can't help my staring at his chest. I dare not let my eyes travel any further.

Getting up off the floor. I'm greeted with a smiling Lilianna. "So?"

"So, ok. I believe you. Seriously though, Wiccus a vampire?" I can't help myself. "Though Jack is quiet the beautiful wolf. I could run my fingers through your fur all day long."

"Yes, he is a very old vampire. I've known him most of my life. He's unchanging except when he needs to be. My father's father, knew him as well. We have a deal that runs with my pack. We don't bother him, he doesn't bother us. We all look out for everyone's interests." Marcus tells me.

Walking over to grab a piece of pizza I just let his words sink in. "It would explain a lot. However, if he is a vampire why take an interest in me? I'm sure he has better women than me to choose from."

"Well-"

"Shut up Jack!" Lilianna says throwing a shirt at him. He shrugs. "Alora, I don't know how Elton is. I don't know what he's like. All I can tell you is my past experiences. He's set his sights on you. He wants you for some reason. Something about you has caught his attention."

"Well I haven't done anything special."

"You're a sweet girl. A good girl. Just be careful. When Eirik rescued me he waited years. He loved me from a far for a very long time. He let me come to him, but he stayed close to me. Always keeping an eye on me someway some how. Don't get me wrong. We flirted from time to time, I worked for him and I'm his favorite. Though, I also did my job to the best of my ability. I never slacked off on my job."

"You make it sound like a fairy tale. Like my life would be a dream come true." I take a seat on the couch. Lili following me.

She squats down in front of me. "It can be. There is pleasure to be had, but with the pleasure comes the danger. I'm warning you of the dangers that are involved. Vampires really do exist, both good and bad. It can be dangerous being with one. Old flames, can and will return. The possibility of you being killed is increased." I know she is choosing her words carefully. I can see it in her face. "They really do drink blood. Usually human blood at that. Those who have someone they drink from that person. If they don't I'm not sure how they get their blood. I only know how Eirik and our friends got their blood. I'm sure it's the same for all others but again I'm not 100%."

I stick my tongue out in disgust. However, I know it makes sense. Still, the thought of drinking blood makes me sick. I guess you do what you have to, to survive. Looking at her I can see her concern even love for me. "Look, I told you already. I don't mix business with pleasure. I'm not looking for anyone right now. I don't want anyone right now."

Lili looks at me tilting her head to one side. I know what she wants. Honestly turn about is fair play. "You may not be looking. Still, lust and desire, can hit like a bus." Moving to sit on the couch next to me. She looks me in the eye. "What happened to you? That is if you don't mind me asking? He hurt you pretty bad huh?"

"I'll tell you about him one day, just not right now. Okay?" I know it's a bitch move but I just don't want to ruin my good mood. He's gone and I need to move on from him. I need to forget about him.

"I understand." I know she does. Lili is a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them. I can see she's being genuine. She won't press me for anything until I'm ready to tell her my story. Maybe one day I will, but that day isn't today. I will just have to owe her for this one.

What little bit of tension was between all of us lifts. We start to enjoy ourselves. Laughing, poking fun at one another, drinking, and vegging out on pizza. "Guys it's that time. Unfortunately, we have to leave sweety." Sean says. He started loosening up as we all started laughing and messing with one another. It's nice to see the guys relax a little and to see another side of everyone really. I have to be bubbly at work, but here with them. I feel accepted.

A/N

I want to apologize for being a bit late. I'm trying to post every weekend. Work is a bit crazy and the hubby was out of town, so I went to go see him. Work is still crazy, so I'm trying to edit in my free time. Anyway please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Alora POV

"Merry Christmas everyone. We need to start getting this place cleaned up. We are opening a few hours. Ladies, gentlemen thank you for helping and for bringing the food." Mike sets the microphone down and hops off the stage. Grabbing his shirt he walks over to where myself and Lilianna are standing chit chatting about this and that. "Ladies, I can't thank you enough for helping out and decorating the place. Y'all did a great job."

"It's nothing." Lili says lightly. Playfully, slapping his bare chest.

"No really girls. I can't thank you enough." He gives us both a friendly hug. Mike is a good guy. Hell, the man is a family guy and his wife is one lucky woman. Mike is a good looking man. He's not cut from marble, but the man works out and it shows. The salt and pepper hair makes him look sophisticated not old like most men. "Alright girls. I'm going to grab a shower and get ready for work tonight."

We both laugh as he walks off. "Good god I can't believe he did that." I laugh out as I turn back to Lili.

"I know right. I hope he got paid good money for that little stunt. Who would have though that Mike could actually swing around the pole like that." Neither one of us can contain our laughter. It's too funny watching him swing around like one of the girls up there. "Anyway, so…..shall we go get ready for work?"

"Yea, can you help me get into my corset."

"Of course. Come on let's go." We both look around and see that the whole club is completely picked up. Shrugging we make our way into the dressing room. Opening up my locker a note falls out. I quickly pick it up. "I don't think so. What in the hell was that?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Come on." I tell her. Grabbing my shorts I pull them on over my fishnet stockings.

"No ma'am. What in the hell was that. I know it's a note. Who the hell is it from, and what the fuck is it about?"

Sighing heavily, I give her the note. "I haven't read it yet. So I have no clue what it's about."

"Have there been others?"

"A few, but I don't know who's giving them to me. I have my suspicions, however, I have no proof. I don't see anyone but the dancers coming and going from here. Unless it's one of us." It's the truth. I won't lie to her. I learned a long time ago that I can't lie to her. She always knows.

"Who do you think's giving you these notes. That I know nothing about I might add?" Lili playfully punches me in the arm. Nothing to hard for it to hurt.

"I don't tell you everything." I stick my tongue out at her. "I think it's Elton giving me the notes somehow."

"What do the others say?" She takes a seat next to me. I begin work on my makeup.

"Soon or something to that affect." I start putting on my eyeshadow first. "The hand writing is always so beautiful and elegant.

She opens up the letter. "I hope you like your gift. It's waiting for you when you get off work."

Staring at her in the mirror. My jaw is on the floor. "What in the hell?" I can't help the question. Guess my filter is off tonight.

"Ok you need to figure once and for all who this person is." Lili puts the note down in my makeup kit. She watches me while I finish up my makeup. "And what gift is he/she talking about?"

"Yea, ok. I can see exactly how that's going to happen. Hey Elton, are you putting notes in my locker? Yes, I'm in love with you. Even though you told me you don't mix business with pleasure. I just want to fuck you and drink your blood." I drop my voice down a few octaves. Mimicking a man's voice. Rolling my eyes I fix my lashes into place. "I have no clue what gift he/she is referring to. There wasn't anything at my place when I left to come here this afternoon.

She just looks at me with a stern expression. She knows something is up, but she leaves it alone. "Come on let's get your corset on." She holds up my corset. I straighten up and take off my shirt and bra. Having loosened up the strings. I take and hook up the front of the corset. Lilianna starts pulling the strings and tightening it up. She gets it tightened just right to the point I'm still able to breath, but I have an hour glass figure.

"Well, Mr. Wiccus hasn't been here for a little while. So, maybe it's not him and it's someone else. Like I said I don't know who is sending me these."

"Nonetheless, you need to find out and see what the hell is going on. Also, I want to know what this present is." Lili starts to head to the door. Having had the fore thought to come to the Christmas party already ready for work.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get home. I promise."

"Seriously though Alle, I want you to be careful. I like you and consider you a dear friend. Please promise me that you'll let me know if you think or feel you are in any trouble." She stops at the door. Concern and love written all over her face.

"I promise, but you have nothing to be so worried about. I have survived on my own for a long time." Memories start to flash in my head. A fist, splashes of bright red blood, crying, screaming. I mentally shake my head and put on my smile. One day I'll tell her about my past. Just not yet.

We are always busy on the holidays. People getting away from their families, or those who just don't want to be alone. I don't blame them really. Some of our patrons are regulars others are just seeking an escape from the madness that is Christmas. Frankly I don't blame them. The holidays to me use to be fun and exciting. Over the years I've lost the magic that the holidays bring to people.

"We'll each have a wasp shot, one peronei, two bud lights, and one bud heavy." A gentleman says. I make my note and grab the empty bottles.

Making my way over to the bar. Lilianna is all smiles and takes the order. She hands me the beers, and I wait patiently for the shots. Looking around the bar. Checking out who is where and what is happening. Two girls are up stairs in the VIP. One is on stage, the rest are either giving private dances or sitting with their customers. Everyone is making money and everyone is happy. Just the way I like it. Staying busy helps me to not focus on my issues.

"Here you go doll. Four wasps. Make sure he tips you well."

Smiling and shaking my head I head back over to the main stage. Setting the drinks down, the guys make their cheers, and take the shots. The guy hands me a bill and I make his change real quick. He gives me a ten and I make my way over to a few of the girls. They are sitting with some military guys in on leave. "Hello gentlemen, would y'all care to buy the ladies a round of drinks?"

The girls are all smiles and flirtatious gestures. "Yes, whatever these beautiful creatures want, a jack and coke for me, three beers, and a gin and tonic for him."

"Our usual please Alle." China smiling and thanking her customer.

"Do you have a tab open already?" I hate not being able to remember if someone has a tab or not. Small but I know it has to piss off the customer when someone is always asking.

"Yea, Batter. The three of us will spilt it up later. Can you just make sure it's itemized?" One of the girls elbows him lightly. "Please." He adds.

Smiling my charming smile, I nod my head. "Sure no problem."

Making my way back over to the bar. I relay the request to Lili, and she happily obliges. I tell Lili the three dancer drinks that I need, the two mixed drinks, and the three beers. While waiting for my order, I check around the room once more. If nothing else, than to make sure everyone is happy. Nick and Jake are walking around doing their jobs. Keeping the customers in line and the girls safe.

Music pumps through speakers around me. Lili places all the drinks in front of me. I stack them neatly onto my tray and make my way back over to the table. I set the girls' drinks down first. Then seat each beer down making sure to give each person the right one, and then the shots for the three men. Smiling, I let Batter know I relayed his request to the bartended, she is doing as he requested, and everything will be in order when they are ready to go. He thanks me, tipping me generously. I make my exit, and head up stairs to check on my girl in VIP.

"Hey you two. I wanted to come and check on you. Do you need anything?"

"How much time do we have left?"

"You got about another 15 minutes."

"Come back then, I'll let you know." The customer says a bit snarky. I put on my sweet smile, grab his empty glass, and make my way out. Leaving them alone. Making my way out to the small bar, I set my tray down. Going to lean over the railing. Watch the few I can see. Everyone is all smiles.

Grabbing my tray and heading back down stairs. Taking up my seat by Jackie and Bree. "Come on sweety. Take a seat, relax for a bit. You've been non stop since we opened." Jackie pats the seat next to her. Smiling I take a seat. She's not wrong.

"Hey Bree, in about ten minutes can you go check on VIP?" Bree nods her head as she looks around.

"Sweety you need to get out of this life. Before it decides it's going to keep you here. Go out and live your life. You're young and beautiful. This lifestyle will destroy you if you're not careful." Jackie pats my hand. This has been her mantra for a while now. She is like a mother figure to me. I know she wants the best for me, but I can only do what I can do at the moment.

"Unless something magical happens. I'm stuck here Jackie. At least until I can save up enough money. Then, I'm out of here, and never looking back." Jackie is the only one that knows what I've been through. I told her. I felt at the time I had to. Breaking down every other day kinda forced my hand. She knew something was up and when I told her, she was very much momma bear. No judgement just concern.

I want to get out of here, but I would have to leave my little family here, get up enough money to change my identity, and to live off of. A shiver runs down my spine. With that I start looking around while Jackie drones on while I listen half heartedly. As I scan the room my eyes land on a pair of silver eyes. Glowing ever so slightly in the dim lighting. It's him. My heart races, threatening to beat out of my chest. As quickly as they appear, they disappear. Only now, I feel as though I'm being watched. Smiling to myself, I turn back to the others and jump right back into the conversation without missing a beat.

The night continues on, without a sign of Mr. Wiccus. Being a little hurt by it, I continue on with a happy smile and a little Christmas spirit. Everyone around happier and little nicer to each other. Wynter still being a bitch towards me, though not as much as she usually is. Lili, Bree, Jackie, Mike, and all of us really, pranking each other playfully with little Christmas confetti. All in all it's just a group of co workers having fun the best way we know how. I get a face full of confetti when I took a drink from my bottle that I thought was water. Everyone laughing and poking fun.

"Alright Mike that's all for tonight." I tell him as we make up the bank for the next night. The night ending quiet fantastically. With everything Bree and I handed him we made up for the main register being short. For obvious reasons. We took the money and made change right in front of the customers. Cuts down on trips for us going to and from and the bar. Plus everything evens out more often when we run things this way.

"Alright ladies it seems everything is good to go here. You two have yourselves a good night. Well, I guess that would be day." He smiles warmly to both of us. We smile, nod, and say our good byes. Both of us going to the dressing room. We go to our respective area and change out real quick.

Deciding I'm going to use the showers at the club, instead of mine at home. I grab all my stuff, turning on the water. Stepping under the warm spray, I start to wash my hair and my body. Even finding some confetti still in my hair. I make sure to scrub my face. Getting all the makeup off. After rinsing off, I turn the water off, grab my towel, ring out the water from my hair. Wrapping the towel around myself as I step out of the shower stall. Looking around I find myself alone. I pull my wet hair to one side and look at my reflection in the mirror. "Guess I didn't get all the makeup off after all." I grab a small towel and finish wiping away.

Finally dressed back in my street clothes I feel a bit better. I don't know why, I just do. A knock sounds on the door. "Come in." I call out as I finish up packing my bag. Placing the new necklace around my neck that Lili got me for Christmas.

"The necklace suits you very well." A velvety voice rings out.

Spinning around I'm met with a certain silver haired boss. "Thank you. Lilianna got it for me for Christmas." I say touching the small silver cross around my neck. We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. "Was there something you wanted to talk with me about?" Breaking our silence.

His silver eyes boring a hole into me. "I want to offer you something new. A new position here at the club." He pauses momentarily. "That is… if you want it."

"Did Jackie set you up to this?" My hand immediately goes to my hip.

He looks at me quizzically. "No, Ms. Jackie and I have not spoken tonight. No one other than you and Mike know that I have returned."

"Ok and…" I trail off.

"I want someone to work on our books, and to be my assistant of sorts."

"So you want me to be your personal assistant, and to work on your books? By books do you mean payroll, accounts payable and accounts receivable?" I cross my arms over my chest. It sounds almost too good to be true.

"Not a 'personal assistant', but yes to everything else. I'm willing to pay you generously, and add a bonus onto it. Just a little something to help get you started."

A smile spreads across my lips. I can feel it. I want to jump up and down screaming yes. Nonetheless, I contain myself and let the rational part of my brain take over for a minute. "It's sounds like a great offer." I pause to choose my next words carefully. Looking him in the eye. "I want time to think about this. A few days if possible."

He nods his head. "This position is strictly for you. You have done very well here. I wouldn't want anyone else but you for this position."

Biting my lip. I rub my arms. Thinking how exactly I'm going to answer to this. "I just want a few days to think this over. It's all I ask."

"I can agree to that. Just let me know what you choose." He takes out a small business card. "Here is my personal cell phone number. You can call or text me any time you want." He hands me the card.

"I promise I'll let you know something as soon as I make my decision." I can't stop myself. I hug him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. In turn, he wraps his arms around my waist. We stay like that for a minute. The two of us embracing one another. I don't want to admit it to myself, but I don't want him to let go. Nonetheless, we both let go. Each of us taking a step back from the other. "I better get going. I gotta get home. I'm sure the sun has come up by now, and I still want a shower."

"Yes."

That one word is filled with regret and longing. I'm not sure if he can hear it or not, but I can. I grab my things and make my way out. Jake is standing by the back door as I head towards him. I give him his tip and start putting on my helmet. Pulling out of the parking area, I'm greeted by the sun. Thankful I put my tinted shield on my helmet the day before.

Heading up to my apartment, I see white and blue Ducati inside the walkway next to the stairs. A single blood red rose attached to it with a card. _Up stairs._ That's all it says. A little confused, I make my way upstairs, to my door. Greeted by a vase of blood red roses and a set of keys that I assume are for the bike down stairs. "I better call Lili." I say to no one.

Going inside I immediately check my thermostat and make sure it's set to 70. I lock my door, grab a water, slightly open my window, and curl up on my couch as the sun rises higher above the horizon. I pull out my phone and immediately call Lili.

"Everything ok?" she answers a bit groggily.

"Yea, everything is good. I'm sitting on the couch right now. Uhm, so I found my present and I'll give you one guess who it's from."

She lets out a sigh. "What is it?"

"A white and blue Ducati. That thing must have cost a fortune. It's customized." I tell her. Fidgeting with the keys in my lap.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. It's to expensive. I should give it back." A war wages inside me. Wanting to keep it, but also wanting to give it back. Not wanting Elton to get the wrong idea. Though, I know I'll feel bad for hurting his pride or feelings. I'm just not the type of person to do that.

"That's up to you sweety. I'm not going to tell you what to do or not to do. This is going to be your call. Though, I have to be honest, I'm totally jealous about the bike. Did he at least get you a new helmet or anything else?"

"No, nothing else that I saw. I am a bit sleepy, so I may have missed anything else. I think I'm going to give it back. Think you can give me a ride home?"

"Of course. I would never leave you stranded." I can feel the love she has for me. I love her too. She's been my best friend since she came to Virgo's. Lili has been nothing but nice to me.

"Well there is more to talk about but I'll tell you when I get to work."

"Same here. I'll be sure to get there early, while it's still day light out. Less chance of being interrupted." With those words we say our good byes and hang up the phone. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Still warring with myself about the damn bike. As I sit there listen to nothing at all, I feel myself growing sleepier by the minute.

Pushing myself off the couch. Making my way into the bathroom, tossing my dirty clothes in the hamper. "Laundry day soon." I turn the water on and wait for it to warm up. Going back into the bedroom grabbing clean underwear and a large t-shirt to sleep in. Quickly, I jump in the shower and wash up. Letting all the yuck of tonight wash down the drain. Stepping out, I dry off and change into my underwear and shirt. I feel refreshed and a bit better. I go and climb into bed and fall asleep quickly letting myself dream of a set of silver eyes.

My day off goes by with nothing exciting to report. Just me cleaning a little, watching some TV, relaxing, and thinking about the job offer. The money would bring me to my goal quicker. Meaning, I could get moving sooner than I anticipated. I'm still torn between the fact that Elton is a vampire, and wants me. Could he be giving me this position as a way to get me closer to him? It would explain why he wants only me to do the job. I'm sure Jackie could do the job just as easily as I could.

Pushing myself off the couch. I go and grab my dirty clothes. "Might as well get this done." I say to myself. Making my way to the washer. Loading in my "work" clothes into the washer first. That way I have everything ready tonight, for tomorrow. I get that started and head to my bedroom grabbing a brown, wooden, jewelry box. Making my way back to the kitchen table I take a seat and open the box. Inside are all the little letters, and note that I have received over that past few months. Pulling them out, I decide to add to my little collection. Opening up an old one and the new one to compare the writing. They match almost perfectly. The thought that they are from him makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. A smile spreads across my lips. A warmth begins to fill me. Putting the old one back I grab another one. This time as I look at the handwriting, they don't quiet match up. It's a more recent one. It looks less elegant and manly style, and more girly and frilly.

After having gone through them all, I sit back looking at the two piles in front of me . Lili is going to want to know about this. Maybe she can help me figure this out. Right then, a sinking feeling comes flooding over me. What if it's him? What if he s found me or found a way to get to me? I'm going to have to tell Lili. I have to tell her what happened, what he did, and who he is.

Shaking all the negative thoughts away. I lay my head in my hands. Maybe I can just leave it be and see what happens. Maybe I can catch who's giving me the notes. Maybe it's all Elton and he's just having someone else write some of the notes for him. That singular thought settles my nerves. My head almost immediately stops running a million miles an hour. A sense of relief washes away my fears.


	6. Chapter 5

Aurthor's note: SOrry i've been MIA for so long. I just got sidetracked with life. Work and life got a bit crazy. This chapter is going to be short. I'm working on the next few chapters and will hopefully have thme up soon. Enjoy and as always read and review.

Alora's POV

As soon as my shift starts, I make a point to keep an eye on who's entering and exiting the dressing room. Knowing Elton is here tonight, but he stays in the office with Mike most of the time. Nothing out of the ordinary as of yet. Just the dancers going in and out as usual. Turning back around in my seat, I face Lili. Watching her work ever so gracefully behind the bar.

"You're fascinating to watch while you work." I tell her as she comes over with a bottle of water for me.

She looks at me quizzically, but smiles nonetheless. "I don't know exactly how I should take that."

"Take it as a compliment. That's how I mean it. You are so graceful behind the bar. Moving back and fourth, mixing drinks, serving drinks. It's like a dance."

She takes that very moment to act like her goofy, crazy self. Dancing like a monkey. "Ok not like that. Obviously. " We both burst out laughing. "I'll be right back. Let me go check on my customers." I jump up, grab my tray, and head off to make my rounds. Walking around being my happy, smiling, self. Doing all I can to make tips.

After making sure everyone is happy and well taken care of. I head back over to my seat at the bar. Nothing special going on tonight. Just a simple night at the club. Wynter starts to make her way down the stairs. Her customer in tow. Rolling my eyes I turn back to the bar. Wynter sashaying her way up to the bar. "Hey bartender!" She yells. She proceeds to wave a wad of money in the air. "Hey bartender I need to exchange these."

Lili turns her head while she's mixing up a drink. Gives her a pointed look and goes back to fixing the drink. After serving the customer Lili walks over to Wynter. I watch from my little spot quietly, waiting for this shit show to unfold. "Look here little girl. I don't know who you think you are, but my name is Lilianna. Not Bartender. Not Hey You, but Lilianna or Lili. If you see I'm busy you can wait a minute until I am done." She tells her snatching the money out of her hand. Lili exchanges the ones for twenties and brings them back to her. "Now what do you say?"

"Fuck you. Fucking bitch." With that Wynter walks off and goes back to her customer. Acting like a complete….well for lack of better words….a slut. I do my best to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"She isn't worth it Lili." I say looking at a fuming Lilianna.

"I'm sorry. I know, I just can't stand that bitch. She's rude and entitled. Thinks that just because she is wafer thin with big tits everyone owes her something. I don't understand her thinking. Thinking that just because a few guys drool over her, that's she God's gift to man and woman"

"I agree. She's crazy, but she isn't worth losing your job over. Don't worry one day karma will bite her in the ass."

With a smile on her face. "Yea, I just hope I can get a front row seat."

"You and me both. I'll bring the popcorn." Both of us burst out laughing.

Wynter use to be nice. Then one day, she does a complete 180. Her whole demeanor changed towards everyone here at the bar. She also started sneaking around, but then again, most of us look like we are sneaking around the bar. Wynter acts like she is the queen bee. Everyone just lets her believe what ever she wants. We stay clear of her. As long as she pays her payout no one really messes with her or associates with her. It's kind of sad if you think about it.

Looking around I see Wynter waving me over. "Yippie. I'll be right back." I tell Lili. She just stands there shaking her head. I smile to myself as I walk away.

"Yes ma'am what can I get you two to drink?"

"Darlin' I would like another Jim and coke, and I believe the lady would like another fruity cocktail thing y'all serve them." The gentleman says. His southern draw getting thicker the more he consumes.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No darlin, that will be all. Thank you." With that he gives me forty dollars, and I saunter over to the bar.

"Hey Lili. Wynter wants her usual and the cowboy wants a Jim and coke." I give her the money and she gets to work. Within a few minutes she brings me the drinks, setting them on my tray, and hands me the change. Making my way back to them I smile sweety. "Here you go sweethearts. Wynter your usual, and your Jim and coke sir. Also, your change." The man puts his hand up and motions for me to keep the change. Thanking the man kindly, I head back to the bar letting the two fall back into their conversation.

I pull out my tips so I can exchange my ones for higher demoninations. Putting them in stacks of tens, I count out about sixty dollars. I exchange as much as I can and keep the rest. Lilianna and I fall back into our conversation, with me checking on my customers from time to time.

"Have you thought anymore on Wiccus' proposition?" She asks.

"Yes, and I'm still unsure. One part of me is wanting me to take it. The other more cautious side of me is saying no. Of course, with what you've told me about him and his kind, doesn't help me either. I want to know more, but at the same time I know I should stay as far away from him as possible."

"True and true. You should just stop and flip a coin. You'll know your decision before it lands on the bar. Heads you take the offer, tails you don't. Either way you tell him tonight." Giving her a quizzical look. She answers my unspoken question. "You will over think this if you don't." She produces a quarter.

"Ok….fine." I breath out my frustration that she knows me so well so quickly. "Just flip the coin." As the coin goes into the air, I close my eyes. I already know I want to take the job. The money is too good to pass up, and I want to know what his hands will feel like moving across my bare skin. The coin hits the bar top with a metallic ring.

"Well…" She knows my decision.

"Fine." I say exasperated. "I'll tell him tonight that I will take the job offer. You know this also in tells me being his assistant right?"

"I know. Just go where your heart leads you." She smiles her knowing smile and I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"What are you two ladies up to?" Elton asks, appearing out of thin air.

Nearly jumping out of my seat and my skin. I turn to face a set of silver eyes.

"I believe Miss Keane has something to tell you." Lili nudges my arm.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I ask. Turning to glare back at Lili. She just shrugs and smiles at me. Heading over to check up on a customer.

A smile spreads across his lips. "Of course." He says taking my hand gently. Turning back to Lili again, I mouth I'm going to kill you later. She just winks at me. Making our way up stairs, to the small bar area. We each take a seat sitting at the bar. "What is it you would like to talk about?" His tone tells me he already knows what I want to discuss. He tries to conceal the small smirk pulling at the cornor of his lips. Nonetheless, I go forward with it.

"I'll take the job." As the words leave my lips I can see that I'm pleased with my decision. "I also wanted to thank you for my gifts."

"It's nothing. Consider them a bonus." He pauses studying me, watching me. "Please, let me know if there is anything you will need. I'm so very happy you are choosing to take this offer."

"I want to know when I will start and what exactly I should wear." I can feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. It's werid asking him what I should wear. I feel like I'm giving him a free pass to dress me.

"I expect office attire. Skirts, dress slacks, dress shirts, you may wear your hair in any style you see fit. Dress shoes being heels or flats. I want you to be presentable, and professional in appearance. You may work whatever hours you deem fit. I do expect you to answer your phone when I call you. I will do the same for you. I will not call you when you are sleeping nor do I expect you to be at my beck and call."

His words surprise me. I honestly believed he would take full advantage of my asking him what to wear. I can tell that he's genuinely pleased and happy that I am taking this position. Which in turn, makes me happy and like I am doing the right thing. "I will need to go shopping for the clothes but other than that I can agree to those terms."

He pulls out his wallet and hands me a black card. "This is my credit card buy whatever you need to. There is no limit. I do expect you to have a handful of evening dresses, I will supply the accessories for the occasion, whatever it may be. The dresses must be floor length. Other than that, they may be any style, or color you like.

Again he shocks me. I wasn't saying naything to him just talking out loud. I guess I need to learn to stop doing that.

Nervously, I take the card from him and place it in my corset so I won't lose it. "Don't Mr. Wiccus, I promise I won't go overboard. I do want to ask that Lili join me while I go shopping."

"Yes, Miss Rose may go with you. Again, buy what you need. Don't worry about the price. I want you to be comfortable and to have enough of whatever you may need or want. And please call me Elton."

We both stand there awkwardly. I shrug to myself and hug him. My excitement finally coming out. Finally, I'll be able to leave and move on. Maybe even have enough money to go somewhere far enough away. Start fresh where no one knows me and I can finally relax. He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up off the ground. Holding me close to him. His scent invades my nose. I can't help but to inhale deeply. He smells like a man should smell. Clean, fresh, woodsy, with a little musk mixed in. It's intoxicating. My hand slips into his hair. It's soft and for a moment I feel him squeeze me. Just as I pull away from him he sets me down. We straighten out clothes a bit. I readjust my corset. Him holding me felt

Looking up into his eyes, I see a burning ember behind them. Desire. I feel my own desire stir deep inside me. I've only known this feeling a few other times in my life and I need to get out of here before I make a fool of myself. Or worse, make another bad decision like the last time. "Thank you again Elton."

He takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of it. "Until we see one another again." With that I leave. Leaving him standing there staring after me.


	7. Chapter 6

Cain's POV

Watching her walk away from me leaves a feelling of emptiness that is all too familiar. It's not a new feeling, just one I didn't realize that could vanish with a single look or hug. Her warmth, her smile makes me see my Airianna once more. Her skin smells like roses, her hair like a firey sunset. Her eyes glitter like jewels when she sees me. I know she wants to be with me but she is fighting against herself. A war raging inside her. "Dear little Alora. Just stop fighting. I can show you a world you can only dream about."

Letting her leave, I stay behind, allowing myself to relish the feel of her body being pressed against me. I want her so bad I can almost taste her on my lips. Whatever she spends on clothes and what not is nothing compared to what does to me. How she makes me feel alive again. I had almost lost hope of ever finding my Airianna. All I had to do was walk in here and here she is. In my employment. Walking out I make my way downstairs and go back into the office. My phone buzzes with a message from Eirik.

 _Hello little brother. I'm in town. I'm stopping by and staying with you. We need to talk about this girl you keep going on about. I'll be waiting._

Always doing what he wants. He knows Lilianna works for me. I have been keeping an eye on her. I do not nor will I intrude on her life. I only let him know she is alive and doing well. Other wise it is up to her to talk to him.

 _I'll be there shortly. Just wrapping a few things up at the club. Go ahead and make yourself at home._

Stuffing my phone back in my pocket. I'm sure he will want to know about Lilianna. I steal another look at Alora. She is so beautiful and just like my Airianna. The two of them could have been twins if Airianna were still here, but that was so long ago. "I'll see you soon my sweetheart." I whisper to myself. Disappearing back into the office.

"Mike. I'm going home. I'm sure you have everything under control?"

"Yes sir. If anything goes wrong I'll let you know. I'll email my report to you once we are closed as usual."

"Good. Also Miss Keane will be helping with the books. She will start once she gets the appropriate attire. I'm assuming that shouldn't take too long." I grab my keys and helmet.

"Good deal sir. I'll make sure she has everything she needs here."

It's always pleasent when Eirik comes down to visit. Even though, I know he's mainly down here to check up on Lilianna. Jumping on my Ducati, I make my way home. It doesn't take long before I'm pulling up to the large black iron work gates. I punch in my code, and they open with ease. As I pull up the drive, I see a shiny black Ford GT 40 sitting in front of my garage. I pull up to the door, greeted by Bastion. "Good evening sir. Mr. Eirik is waiting for you in the lounge."

"Thank you Bastion." I hand him my helmet and jacket. "Can you bring us something to drink."

"Very good sir." With that he disappears and busies himself. I make my way into my lounge. Finding Eirik on the couch sitting next to a fire. His hair now grown back out down to his shoulders. His eyes still their amethyst color. His tattoos peeking out from his shirt.

"Good evening old friend." I say standing in the door way.

"Good evening. Took you long enough to get here. I was growing bored. Even debating coming to your little strip club." He says both of us laughing. We embrace one another. "It's good to see you again brother. We need to get together more often than we do."

"I agree. However-"

"However, you have a certain young woman on your mind more often than not." He says taking his place back on the sofa.

"Yes, I do. I was going to say that you mainly come down here to check up on a young lady, I'm just a bonus."

"What can I say? You know me so well, however, I do value our friendship and bond. We are afterall like bothers." He smiles and lets his k9s show. Being around one another we don't have to hide as much. We can relax. He claps his hands together. "Ok. Tell me about this girl. This….Alora."

Hearing her name on his lips makes my blood want to boil in my veins. I know he means nothing by it. Still though, she is mine. I will have her. I'll whoo her to fall in love with me. "Yes, Alora. She is a waitress in my club. She looks almost identical to my Airianna. Even her mannerisms are almost the same. At least when she is around me. She wears her hair in some of the same styles. Her eyes are almost the same color." I take my seat across from him in a leather arm chair.

Eirik stares at me. His face void of emotion. "Are you sure? I know you have only ever loved Airianna. But are you sure it's her reincarnate? Maybe the girl is a descendent of Airianna. Have any of these questions come into that thick skull of yours?"

He's right and I know he's right. "I don't know for sure. I would have to taste her. I'm not just going to taste her blood without her permission. She doesn't even know what I am."

"Unless Lilianna has already told her."

"True but nonetheless, it doesn't negate the facts. A descendant or otherwise, I want to make her mine. My want for her is almost as bad as my bloodlust." As if on cue Bastion walks in with a tray holding a crystal bottle full of blood with two crystal goblets. He sets the tray down on the table.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"No no Bastion. Thank you. That will be all for the rest of the night." With that he leaves.

"How does it feel brother?" he asks a knowing smirk on his face.

"What do you mean? You know exactly how it feels. It's to the point of madness. Every time I'm around her I go rigid, blood feels like fire in veins, I want to rip my own head off just to make it all go away. I'd rip out my own heart and serve it to her on a silver platter just to see her beautiful smile." My own voice sounds weak and pathetic. I know I'm lost. Love is a cruel thing that can be made beautiful, or it can crush even the strongest of men under it's weight.

"Yes, and now, it's my turn to jest to you." The words leave his lips and the memory for him coveting for Lilianna for so many years, before they first started dating. His constant whining and needing distraction. Anything to give hime some reprieve from his need to have Lilianna. He loves her deeply and has for a very long time. I know this split between them is killing him, though he's dealing with this better than before they frist started dating.

"Well then, I guess it's your turn to take care of me the way I did you." I sink into my chair. My head falling into my hands. I know what is to come. I know how this will go. The only problem is I don't know how long it will last. Maybe I will never get to have her. If that is the case, then this torment will go on for eternity.

"I thought you'd never ask. Come up north with me. I have plenty of young girls up there. You may find one who will make you forget your little Alora. We could go and joust like we use to in the old days. I'm sure there's a faire or something coming up soon."

"A joust sounds perfect. I can maybe get some of this pint up aggression out of me." I perk up at the thought of fighting once more. Eirik and I go way back. I found him not long after he'd be changed. Though he calls me little brother. I am older than him in years. Where as he was older than me when he was turned. I took him under my wing. Treated him like a brother. Schooled him in the ways of chivalry, being a gentleman, and of course, how to hunt properly. He was a quick study and excelled well within the courts. We parted ways for some time, but found each other once again within the last century. He was always a good one to keep around.

"Well then looks like we had better get to work. Get a hold of all the people we know within the fair. We need a night joust. We need horses, armor-"

"I have my armor." I interrupt him. "We have everything we will need. I'm sure I can hire some people to set our things up and make sure we will be taken care of. Making sure that our tents are devoid of sun.

"Of course you do." He says waving dismissively. "You always have the same armor. Why don't you let me borrow one of the many you have? Who knows maybe we will meet some wenches and she can fuck you until Alora is but a distant memory."

"You know how well that works. If that dog Antony wouldn't have done what he did you would have never had your chance with Lilianna."

"Thankfully he did exactly what I knew he would do and lie to her. Then that bitch had to show her face and ruin everything."

"I told you, you should have let me kill her when I had the chance. She is vile and worthless. She wouldn't have deserved the quick death I was going to give her."

"True brother but nonetheless. She has left me alone as I requested." He waves his hands in the air. "Back to our earlier discussion. Shall we start preparing and looking to see what is going on?"

"Yes, that's fine. Whatever it takes to help." Pausing I stare into the fire. "I just made her my assistant by the way."

"So, she will be closer to you? Perhaps even, fall in love with you?" he asks mockingly.

"Can I not still dream that maybe just maybe I have found her. The only woman I ever truly loved." Pausing, I turn back to the fire. The flames licking at the air. The wood crackeling.

"Very well. I will stop. At least for now." He gives me a knowing smirk. I know he's going to make sport of me about this for along time to come. "Back to our conversation about getting your mind off this beautiful creature."

"You're not going to ask after Lilianna?" Normally by now he would have berated me about how she is doing. Who she is keeping company with and so on. Yet, nothing since I told him about my feelings towards Alora. He gave me a look telling me to continue. "You know she is fine. She is still hanging around with the wolves. However, her and Alora, are becoming very close friends."

"Very good. I'm assuming, you know nothing about her feelings towards me have changing or not?"

"I'm sorry old friend. You know I will not intrude on her personal life, but as far as I know, no. Her feelings towards you have not changed." I see his mask fall. Sadness flashing across his face. My heart aches for him. I know he loves her. The same way I love Airianna and Alora.

He quickly replaces his mask. "Very well then. I told her she could take all the time she wanted and could come home when she's ready." He pauses for a few moments. "Well I am tired from my travels. We can continue this conversation about the Faire another day." With that he rises and I with him. We embrace once more.

"Your room is always ready for when you visit. Go…relax. I'm going to my room. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow then." With that he takes his leave.

Standing by the fire I let the warmth of the flames warm me. My heart was starting to ice over. Hope of ever finding Airianna again had all but gone. Until I saw her. Until I saw Alora. Her eyes, her smile, her beautiful skin. She is very breath taking and so much like Airianna. Yet, so different too. I can hear Eirik's words swirling around in my head. Maybe she is a descendant of Airianna. I did lose track of her line a couple centuries ago. It's why I even came to America. I thought her line had died out many years ago. Thus, giving me no reason to stay. I watched her kingdom fall and rebuild just to fall again. I stayed in many different courts. Took different lovers over the years, yet none comparted to my Airianna. Though, many tried, human and vampire alike.

Finishing off the blood in the bottle, I make my way upstairs to my room. Opening my door I find a fire already roaring in the large fireplace. My view 180 degrees of the back gardens. The glass tinted with a window tint that doesn't let in any harmful rays from the sun. Just in case. The garden full of roses and other elegant flowers.

My room is dark by contrast. With rich, wood floors, a rather large canopy bed settled in the middle of the room. Draped with thick dark curtains. The best bedding money can buy, an alternative down duvet, with a duvet cover made of imported silks. A deep sapphire blue. Embroidered with silver thread. Designs from the old days. Elegance meant for royalty. Of course, I always preferred my fur pelts. Bear, deer, rabbit, and so on. Old habits die hard I guess.

Tossing both my shirt and tie to the floor I make my way over to the fire and watch its dancing flames. Licking at the air around it. The last time I saw Airianna. As if on cue, I feel the chill of a cold wind. The smell of death hangs thick in the air. I'm transported back almost 700 years in the past.

A small flicker of light shines in her bedroom window. It's left open just as it has been for so many years. She's always looking, watching, waiting for me. Tonight was different though. I could feel it, hell I could smell it in the air. Making my way to her room I slip inside. Watching as her children say their good byes. Her husband long since dead. Her eldest son already King of her kingdom. I wait patiently for them to say their good byes. To leave her for a final time.

Once they have left tears fallen for the last time. I step out from behind her curtains. Still cloaked in the shadows of the night. "Cain…" Her voice is weak but still the same as it was so many years ago. Sweet like sun ripened fruit. She's looking right at me.

"Yes, my love. It's me." I can't stop myself from going to her.

"Cain. My dearest Cain. I've missed you over these years." She breaths out a ragged breath. I see an old woman lay in her bed. Though to me, I still see my beautiful warrior princess. Elegant when dictated, a lethal warrior when the occasion arose.

Taking her hand in mine I can't help the smile on my face. I love her. "I'm sorry my dearest Queen. I'm here now. I beg your majesty's forgiveness."

"Given freely, and *cough cough* always." When I see the rag in her hand I see the blood in it. I have to control myself. Control my thrist. I caress her face gently. "Your absece has been noticed by those on my counsel." She groans in pain.

"Shhhh my dearest heart. I am here now. I've always been here. Watching over you."

Her smile brightens the dimly lit room. A few candles and a small fire have nothing compared to her smile. "I….*cough*…I have to ask you." She pauses taking in a ragged breath. She'll leave this world soon. Leaving me alone, my heart shattered for all eternity. " Why did you leave? The rumors said you left with my chamber maid. Did you love her? Did you really *cough* leave me to be with her?" Even in her old age I could hear the hurt, pain, and even jealousy in her words.

Fighting with myself. I didn't know what to tell her. I was unsure of telling her the truth. Still, within a split second I made my decision and the words flowed from my lips. Like wine into the glass. I told her everything that happened. Everything that was done to me. "The first time you came out to the gardens. You did see me in the moonlight. At our tree. I was watching you there. I wanted so bad to tell you then. But I was a coward. I stayed still. Letting you come to me. You looked so beautiful and ever so broken. When you ran from me then I knew I could never show myself to you again. I knew I had to let you go. You needed to live, grow, have children, and run your kingdom." I take a breath watching her. My words making sense to her. I knew she was remembering that fateful night. " I watched you grow up, become queen, taking your rightful place. You were a great ruler. You lived out everything we talked about wanting for ourselves. You have raised a brave and just King. I'm proud of everything you have done my love."

"But it was *cough*….lonely without you. You were suppose to be by my side." Her breaths are becoming weaker. " I knew it was you that night. I was scared from seeing the blood dripping from your armor." She coughs again. "I don't know why I was so scared." She looks over at a painting of herself and her children. "They should have been our children, this" She groans as she tries to sit up. " This should have been all ours.* cough* I'm sorry this happened to you. After all this time I thought it was all a drea." I see tears form in her eyes.

"Yes, but I was cursed. I couldn't give you everything we wanted for ourselves anymore. You needed to move on and fulfill your duty."

"Fulfilling my duty. That's all you ever preached to me.*groans* Even after our night together. I thought for sure when you left, you thought it a mistake. But I believe you my dearest." She pauses again going to wipe the tears from her eyes. I do it for her. My strong beautiful heart. Dying in front of me. "You should have told me. You should have said something to or try to explain to me. Then again this all could be an illusion brought on by this illness that's consuming my body." She looks around the room and then her sapphire eyes find mine. Dark like the night sky. Glittering from the tears. She's still so beautiful to me. "I always knew I was being watched over. At night I always felt safest. Though, now I'm old and I'm fading." Pausing she takes my hand. My youthfulness is a stark contrast to her aged skin. My heart is breaking with every breath she takes. Every minute that brings her closer to death. "I know I won't make it through the night my dear brave knight."

"I am not brave my Queen. Just doing what is right." It was always our little love game when I was human. Her calling me h re brave knight. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you. But, you needed to continue your line. To take your place among the great rulers and you have. You will be remembered fondly." I stop and kiss her hand. " It's ok my love. I'm with you always. I was with you during your coronation. When you gave birth to your beautiful children. I will always be with you my dearest heart. I will find you again. One day, we will be together again, and we can have the life we always dreamed of having. I promise you."

She turns back to look at the window. "I don't know if this is a dream or real. Either way I don't care. We are finally together at last." She pats the bed next to her. I obey. Climbing up on the bed and cradling her close to me as I use to do when we would sneak off together. I wrap my arms carefully around her fraile body. She wraps herself around me as best she can. "I think it's my time to go. I can see my father and mother waiting for me just there by the window." She breaths out the last word. I can't hear her heart anymore. I know she's dead. Still I hold her close to me. Soft sobs escape my lips. My true love has left this world and left a void in my heart no one can fill but her.

Laying her down, I position her to look as though she died peacefully in her sleep. Folding her hand upon her chest. I notice a small smile on her lips. I kiss them once more. "I love you my dear Airianna. We will meet again. I will find you again." I make my promise to her and take my leave one final time. Looking back at a room and woman that I share so many memories with. Looking out at the night I watch the guards and leave my dearest behind.

Shaking my I'm back in my room in the 21st century. The fire in front of me starting to die. Watching the soft glows of the embers before me. "I've kept my word Airianna. I believe Alora is you reincarnate." I whisper to no one but myself. Still Eirik's words ring in my ear. She could be a descendant of Airianna's line that I missed. Maybe one that slipped through the cracks. Maybe she could be Airianna herself. Her soul returned to me again. I have to find out. I have to be sure. Walking over to a covered wall, pushing the tapestry aside. Punching in a code, a loud metallic noise can be heard. I push the door open. I'm greeted by a few bright lights, Airianna's portrait as history would come to see her. Her grace and beauty never fully captured by the artist. I walk over to the velvet covered wall and push in. Opening a drawer with her crown inside. A few other jewels that were of her personal collection. Except for her circlet, that she wore regularly. I wear that myself. Her sapphire caresses my neck as well as her leather that she made herself. When her kingdom gave way to another, I kept her most prized jewels. Call it stealing or whatever you want, these were hers. I saved them from being looted, and now they belong to me. A couple circlets, a Diadem, and about a dozen loose gems that I have turned into tiaras. Among other things that were once hers. Including a ring that I was going to give her.

I pick up a necklace she liked to wear. A chocker made of gold, diamonds and amethyst. A strand of diamonds set into gold fixtures, with a large octagon shaped amethysts dangling off it. They went all the way around. There were a few others she would wear on occasion. However, this was the one she wore during royal occasions. I had this made for her. I left it for her so she could have it for her coronation. The one piece, the prize of my collection is her braided leather necklace with a key I made myself. I gave it to her the first night we gave ourselves to each other. I gave her this necklace telling her she now held the key to my heart. She wore this the most. Looking at the worn leather and rusted key a smile pulls at my lips. She loved it and always toyed with it. She wore this everyday she could.

The memories of her fill me with both joy and sadness. As it has done for many centuries now. Looking around myself I see her in so many different times, places, and moods. I only wish I could have saved her. To have the courage to have changed her to make her like I am. I push these thoughts aside. She fulfilled her duties and lived a fairly happy life. Smiling, I close everything up, and make my way back to my chambers. It's time for me to sleep.

Making my way up the stairs, I see Alora's beautiful face. Her blue eyes showed desire when she looked up at me. I know I want her. I want her in my life, in my bed, and with me forever. She would make my curse more bearable. I feel the void in my chest start to close when she is around. Maybe this is just an obsession. She's the only reason I keep going back to the club so often. I don't really need to be there. Mike and the others have everything under control. Just seeing her, being near to her. Makes me feel less empty than I have in past times. Laying down I wave my hands and everything goes dark. The curtains are drawn on the bed, the fire is nothing more the smoldering smoke. I close my eyes in hopes of sleep. The question, of what I'm really feeling, who Alora is, and why I'm so attracted to her, swirl around my brain like greyhounds on a dog track.


	8. Chapter 7

Cain's POV

~ 2 months later˜

The club is running smoothly. Profits are up and everyone is happy. Alora has been working as my bookkeeper and personal assistant for a month and a half now. My how she has excceeded all expections. Excelling quickly at any task we give her. I'm here, in my chair, almost every night. Tyring to get close to her. Her beauty and grace are equal to none. The clothes she picked out are beautiful and well suited.

Tonight Eirik is coming to the club. Once he's done with his errands that is. I'm sure this will be very interesting once Lili sees him here. I'm not too worried about the two of them being around each other. I trust them both to know how to act and to not disturb my busniess, or ruin my chances with Alora. I know Eirik won't hurt Lilianna, or push her too far. Lilianna on the other hand may try to kill him or me.

Alora looks up at me with her big blue eyes. They remind me so much of the seas. Their beauty, and the dangers they hold within their depths. "Is everything ok?" Her words shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You've been staring at me for the last hour now. I thought maybe I had a stain on my clothes or something was wrong."

"No no, everything is fine. You…you look…beautiful."

A blush seeps into her cheeks. She acts like she wants me, but I'm not sure. I have to take things slowly. I can't rush this. I have to let this play out on it's own accord. She looks back to the computer in front of her. I made sure she would have everything she needed or wanted. Everything she asked for I give to her no questions asked. Even though she's only asked for office supplies.

Watching her work is mezmerizing. I've read the same sentence on the same piece of paper, countless times. All I can do is watch her. Every time our eyes meet the blush returns her cheeks. Giving her pale skin a rosy tint. I catch her stealing glances up to me when she thinks I'm not paying attention. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Maybe she is infatuated with me, or curious. Maybe what is between us is nothing more than a desire for the other.

My head starts swimming with different notions. Though, just before they threaten to take over, my phone buzzes.

 _I'm here. I'm assuming by parking near your Ducati my car will be ok. Should I come in or are you going to meet me out back here?_

Shaking my head free of fears, and notions.

 _On my way._

"I'll be right back." Rising to my feet and making my way out of the office. Taking the back door. I pass Lilianna who is tending the bar. Looking at her I nod my head once. She returns with a smile and carries on with her duties. I've yet to tell her that Eirik has shown up for a visit. I'll let her find out on her own.

"Keeping me waiting are we?"

Laughing I walk up to him and we embrace as brothers do. "No, I was busy."

"Yes, busy pining over Miss Alora I assume." He smirks and lightly punches me in the arm. He can act like a adolescent boy sometimes. Always playing around. I can't help rolling my eyes at him. I know he can read me like a book right now because I was able to do the same with him. When he first found Lilianna.

"Just don't start any trouble with Lilianna please. I don't need a scene made inside. If you two want to hash things out tonight do it in my office, or in the upstairs office space please."

He gives me a knowing look. I know how he gets when it comes to her. I'm sure I'll be the same way towards Alora. For now slow. "So I'm assuming you didn't come for the entertainment tonight? You normally keep yourself busy."

"True, and no, I didn't come for the entertainment. Honestly I'm getting a bit bored. What with your rules and all. So, I figured I'd come up and see what all the fuss is about. When you are home you are either brooding over Airianna, or dreaming about Alora. You need to stop living about the past." He takes a steady breath. Exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry but this needs to be said. Airianna is dead. I know she was your one great love but she is dead. In all our years on this earth, I have seen a few people who look like those from our past but they were not them. No matter how much you wish it to be. Alora will never be Airianna. I would suggest that you get to know this girl, truly know HER, stop comparing her to Airianna. Alora will never be her."

Hearing his words slice through me. I know he's right, and what he is saying is true. Still the what ifs circle round in my head. Running a marathon almost constantly. I want to be sure. "I hear you my friend. But I have hope. Hope for the first time in so very long. I can feel the void in my chest closing. Being around Alora helps it to heal. I can almost feel again. I don't know how to explain it."

"There's no need to. I understand." The two of us look around the back lot. Nothing special. Just employee's vehicles littered throughout. We discuss the renaissance faire that is coming up in the spring. It's a couple of months out but we still have things to get ready. We joke and laugh about the things we are going to do. I agree with him that it will be good for the both of us. We discuss our plans and what exactly we will be doing. He tells me about his 'friends' that will be helping us. Our armor, horses, and such will be supplied by me obviously. Reluctantly agreeing to his terms we solidify our plans.

"Mr. Wiccus…" Her voice. The voice of the angel of my dreams.

"Yes, my dear. Is there something you need?" Turning I see her beautiful face.

"Well. Ca…Elton. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Eirik asks leaning out from behind me. I glare at him for his almost mistake. He knows that she doesn't know my real name.

"Eirik this is Miss Alora. Alora this is my oldest and dearest of friends Eirik." I introduce the two. He kisses her hand and bows graciously. I know he's doing this to get under my skin. I can't let him see that it's working.

"Miss Alora. So very nice to meet you."

A giggle escapes her lips. The sound is beautiful. The blush again Finding its way up to her cheeks. "Nice to meet you." She looks up to me. She's looking for answers or approval from me. I give her a professional kind smile. The one I give to her face. I have a few secrets that I keep from her. At least for now. "Lilianna said she had a question about a customer."

"Was he doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing?"

"No, she said it was about him using his credit card. Insufficient funds I believe." She says looking between myself and Eirik.

"It's ok. I'm coming to take care it." I place my hand on her shoulder. Giving her another gentle smile. Turning to Eirik I motion for him to stay behind me and let me handle everything. He smiles and nods his head. I know as soon as Lilianna sees him she's going to loose her cool. Hopefully they will do it in the office.

We make our way inside and go straight to the bar. As soon as Eirik is standing next to me, Lilianna looks up. I watch her eyes go wide. I can practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She's upset and I know it. I look over my shoulder to Eirik who is smiling softly. I can see the longing in his eyes. He can play it off all he wants. He still loves her and wants her. I believe she is to him as Airianna was to me.

"Mr. Wiccus, this man's card says insufficient funds. He wants to use a different card do you want me to let him? He's tried the atm but in his drunkenness, he can't seem to remember his pin number. He says he just got a new bank card." She hands me the card and I walk around behind the bar. She talks to me for a moment about the gentleman.

"No problem I will handle it from here." I tell her politely.

"Can HE and I talk in your office. And when you are done here I want to speak to you too" She leans in whispering in my ear. I know she's fuming now.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be there presently." I tell her quietly. I look to Eirik. Giving him a look that says to play nice.

After getting the man situated, and everything is taken care. I make sure the bouncers know to call him a cab and we will make sure nothing happens to his car or his belongings. I pat them on the shoulders and wish the man a fair well. Making my way to my office I quickly get inside as to not let the customers or anyone else really hear what's going on.

"And you!" Lilianna turns to me pointing her finger at me. "Stay the fuck away from the poor girl! She doesn't need the trouble that comes with loving some…someone like you!" Lilianna pokes her finger into my chest. Eirik goes to her.

"So you love me still?" He asks staring into her .

"Alora said she loves me?" I can't help the shock that washes over me

Her eyes go wide as she realizes what just came out of her mouth. "Eirik!" She pins him with daggers. She turns her attention to me. "As for you. I don't know what you're thinking, doing, or what is going on between you and Alora, but so help me God if you hurt that girl. It's me you will answer to." She pauses and takes a few deep breaths. Exhaling slowly, trying to calm herself down. "If anything happens to her that has happened to me…" She trails off looking to Eirik. "So help me I will kill both of you."

"I don't plan on hurting her. Nor do I plan on letting anything happen to her. You also didn't answer my question." Threats are not something I take lightly. I glare at her and she only stands matching me toe to toe. I look to Eirik who holds up his hands in a surrender. Sighing deeply I look to Lilianna. "I want to see if she is my long lost princess."

"Oh dear Christ." She shakes her head. "First off. There's no such thing as reincarnate. If you had a picture of this princess then I could-"

"Her name is Airianna. Google her. It will tell you everything you need to know about her. Just don't tell Alora about this. I want to be the one to tell her. Also, I'm in her history. Being the head of her security and such." Pausing I think over my next words. "I don't think I'm ready just yet to tell Alora what or who I am."

Not even looking up from her phone. "I've already told her. Marcus, Sean, Jack, and myself told her already. They don't exactly know what's going on but I basically told her about mine and Eirik's history, as well as, telling her you are a vampire. Oooo this is interesting." Her previous fury now gone. Replaced with amusement. She pulls a picture of an old painting of the princess. I stare at her for a moment in complete shock. "Oh and to answer your question no. She didn't say anything about being in love with you. I'm sorry. However, there is always a possibility. I just don't want to see another girl go through what I went through."

Looking at the phone. I recognize the painting. I was there for it. "I have that very painting in a vault." Pausing briefly. "Wait a minute. You told her what I was? She didn't freak out? She's known this whole time?" A million questions swirl around my head, as I sit down in a chair.

"Yes, again me and the guys told her in a way. One of the guys was willing to shift in front of her. No worries, no one was hurt obviously." She hands me her phone "Look just below the picture." She says point to a paragraph just below it.

Mumbling to myself I read it quickly. "Well looks like our love story made the history books after all."

"What are you two going on about?" Eirik walks over to the two of us. "May I my dear." Lilianna rolls her eyes, but nonetheless hands him her phone.

"It says that though Airianna married and loved her husband and children, she longed for the one man she could never have. He was the head of her guard. Cain." He's pauses reading a little further down. "Some say her eldest son and first was actually the product of her and Cain's love. Though, this is heavily debated among historians. There is still debate among scholars if her first born son actually belonged to the King or to her head guard. Some of her letters and journal entries can still be seen today at a historical library where her family home once stood." Mumbling to himself now he reads on. "Further more in her journal it talks about how the mysterious Cain disappeared into thin air. Never to be seen or heard from again. Airianna's journal has been turned into a book and can be purchased either in hard copy or electronic.

Without thinking I grab my kindle. The two of them staring at me with amusement. "What?" I start looking for her journals.

"Nothing." They both answer shaking their heads. An amused smile plastered all over Lilianna's face. "Though, I see why you have taken to Alora so much now. Do you really believe you have found Airianna?"

"Maybe."

"So now it's a maybe? A few months ago you were so sure it was her. Now it's a maybe?" Eirik asks handing Lilianna back her phone.

"What can I say, your words about her being a possible descendant keep ringing in my ears."

Lilianna is staring at the two of us. "Exactly how long has this been going on?"

"Since that first night I saw her. Right when it started to get colder out."

She nods her head as if thinking about everything that has transpired in this room. "I'm sure Alora likes you, but I have feeling the girl has a past. She may be running from someone or something."

"Whatever or whoever it is. I swear I'll keep her safe. I rose through the ranks to the head of Airianna's guard for a reason." I can feel my own rage boiling inside me, for a reason I can't explain. I would lay down my life protecting her. No matter what it took.

"Down boy, down. I'm just saying, be prepared for some standoffishness. Take is slow." Lilianna giggles and I see Eirik's eyes light up. I know he loves her. He wants her back badly. "As for Alora, be easy with her. Give her some space. Her and I are planning some time together. Not sure exactly what we are going to do but I know we are taking a week off."

"She deserves it. She's been doing so well in her new position. I'm very pleased with how well she has done everything." I say fondly. It then hits me. "Where is she?"

"She's in the dressing room reading more than likely. I told her I needed to speak to our guest and you wouldn't mind her reading in the dressing room." She smiles triumphantly.

She's not wrong. I don't mind her reading. She can pretty much do as she pleases. As long as the books get done and everything is in order I'm happy. Honestly, I'm just happy that she is working closer with me. Gives me the ability to be around her more, and try to win her over. "Lilianna… Eirik and myself, have a few things to tend to back at my manor. I will see you tomorrow night."

"Ok no problem." Once more she gives us her beautiful smile and I can feel Eirik melting next to me. Mushy bastard. Though, I know I have no room to talk. I'm sure I'm the same way with Alora.

"Make sure Alora is safe and gets home safely." I motion for Eirik to follow me out.

"No problem. As for you Eirik. I expect while you are in town, you do as you have always done and stay out of my personal life please."

Eirik nods and comes to stand next me. We make our exit. Stepping out into the cool night air. I smile looking at my Ducati. "You know I never understood why you liked riding a motorcycle so much."

"What can I say? It's like riding a horse. Only faster." I answer as I climb on. "See you at the house."

He smiles and we leave making our way back to the house. We really do have a good deal of things to go over. Making sure everything is in place. Making sure the logistics are prompt. Among many other things. The whole ride back to the manor, all I can really focus on is Alora's beautiful face. Her pale skin, blue eyes, long red hair all tied up in a messy french twist. A pencil ran through it. A black button down, royal blue tie, royal blue pencil skirt, with a little bit of lace going up the front leg. To be frank she is dressed to kill tonight.

Before I realize it, I'm pulling up to the large black gates. I can't even remember most of my ride home. Shaking distracting thoughts away I make my way up my drive. Pulling my bike into the open garage. Finding Eirik's GT 40 already in its new parking spot. Climbing off I make my way inside shedding my gear, putting it up in its proper place.

I'm greeted by Bastion as usual. I give him my orders and make sure that everything that he will be dealing with is ok with him. Making sure he will be able to handle everything. Letting him know that if he needs any other help we can get it for him. It wouldn't be an issue. He smiles and assures me that everything will be taken care according to what he has been told.

"About time." Eirik calls out from the kitchen.

As I walk in I see him wiping a bite of spilled blood from the corner of his lips. "Help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do. Thank you." We both laugh. Having him around has made things a bit easier to deal with.

"So have your figured out which suit of armor you want from the vault?"

"I've got everything I will need. It's all packed up and ready to go. I made sure it looks as it did before and will continue to look." He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bag of blood handing it to me.

Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, I cut open the bag, then toss it in the trash. Taking a drink I let the liquid flow. "Thank you."

"Pleasure. Figured by the way you were drooling over Miss Alora, you might want something." He smirks at me. I know he's jesting with me.

"Thank you again. You have made things a little bit more bearable with your presence."

He waves his hand at me dismissively. "You did the same for me. It's only right that I am here for you." He pauses and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know what you're going through. I understand you want your princess back. I never knew a love like that existed until I met Lilianna. Filling my free time with anything and anyone I could to keep my mind off her. Then seeing her every night she worked, killed me." I could hear the longing in his voice. "When that dog came in and I found out they were dating, all I saw was red."

"I remember Henry calling me. Me coming up there to save you from yourself. I remember going through stacks of paperwork in your office looking for the truce."

"What can I say, I didn't want him in my club-"

"Or near your girl. I know. Again, I remember." I smile at him. I remember those days. It's been a few years. I know he misses her, and it's driving him crazy not having her with him anymore.

"I don't know how you do it honestly. Letting the wolves in your bar I mean." He lets out a huff as we walk to library. Where we find a roaring fire.

"They know I don't play games. I let them come in. They place nice and I play nice plain and simple. They don't make a fuss and if one of their friends do, they handle it accordingly. Plain and simple." I shrug my shoulders. The local wolves know the drill with my club. They know I will not hesitate to take care of business if need be. "Not only that. They tip the girls well. So, as far as I'm concerned, as long as they are not causing issues, and are tipping well. I don't complain."

"Come on old friend. Enough with the bad blood. Let's talk of happier things or times."

"What? You mean the women we bedded, the men we killed, or the battles we won?" He gives me a knowing smirk.

"Any of it. Remember when we were courting the same young lady. You were still a young vampire at the time. Still learning your way around the court." I can't help the smile spreading across my face.

"Yes, but the better man won out. Thankfully, he was gracious enough to share."

"I remember. You were a great student back then. Learning quickly and very well, I might add. For a time most of the nobles began thinking that we were coupling in our rooms during the day." A playful smile graces my lips. "The jousts we had. The women who all but threw themselves at our feet. Begging us to wear their favors during the tournaments."

"It was quite the sport trying to pick a woman's favor to wear." Eirik offered. Smiling the two of sit there remembering the old days when life was a bit simpler than what it is today. Technology having all but consumed us. It's hard finding someone to have an actual conversation with anymore. The world as we know it is consumed with likes, retweets, who's doing what, the newest trends and so on. Back then people were still doing similar things but others were knowledgeable of the world around them. New lands were still being discovered. Though traveling, was a bit of an issue.

"Oh how I miss the days of old. They were so much more enjoyable things to do than what we have now." I pause sighing in remembrance. "Do you remember when we came to the new world? We started in the south, moving our way north. I decided to stay here, you went North to Industry." I hand him a glass of blood from a globe with a chiller.

"Yes, I remember you said that it reminded you of the middle ages. That the southern hospitality was like being home again in a way. Of course, we parted ways back then. I also found Henry."

"Yes, you told me you had saved him from a sickness. He vowed his life to you."

"He's been loyal ever since then. What, almost two hundred years now?"

"Quite." I agree. Looking back over to the fire the two of us sit there smiling, laughing, and joking about the things we'd done in the pasting years. Remembering the fun we use to have together.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: Please excuse my tardiness. Am still looking for a job. Also, here in the south, we have a thing called Mardi Gras and I'm having to get ready for that.

Alora's POV (Almost spring time)

My new position has proven to be very easy. Well, to be honest, the first couple weeks of getting everything organized was not as easy as I had hoped. Though, once I got everything onto the computer and neatly organized. It's proven to be easy upkeep. When new invoices come in, I catalog them in the spreadsheet for the month, then file it away. The filing cabinet was the hardest thing to do. I made folders for each month, then made a smaller folder categorizing what each one is.

Elton and I get along quite well. Stealing glances at one another, flirting here and there. Ha, I understand why Lili is worried about me. Considering what she went through. Falling for someone like him could be good and very bad. Still, it's hard not to lose one's head over someone like him. Even if I've been told what he is, and what comes with being with someone like him. It's still a hard line to walk. His slate eyes, white hair, powerful stature. He's built for war. Every warrior I've ever read about in my books, he is him brought to life.

Just like every night, Elton is sitting across from me going over paperwork that I'm fairly certain he's gone through before. Yet, here we are going through paperwork. Looking up to Elton through my lashes, I catch him looking over at over the top of the paper in his hands. Giggling to myself, going back to the screen in front of me. Adding in the last of the invoices, I breath out a small sigh of relief. "Elton, I wanted to talk to you real quick."

"Yes my dear." He stares at me. A smile on his face. A girl could get lost in those beautiful pools, if she isn't careful.

"Lili and I planned a week together in two weeks. Do you mind if I take off? I don't know if she has asked off or not yet."

"That's fine. She said something to me a few days ago, about the two of you heading off for a spa week or something to that effect." His smile widens a bit. He's even more handsome when he smiles. His eyes brightening a bit more. Like stars in a night sky.

"Yeah!" I exclaim happily. Him unknowingly giving me an excuse to use "Thank you so much." I hug his neck. His arms wrapping around my waist. His arms around me make me feel different, if not better somehow. I don't know if it's from the fact that he is a strong immortal vampire, or just the fact that he's so masculine.

"You're very welcome my dear." He muttered.

We release each other, him holding onto my waist. My hands on his either side of his chest. After a few minutes it's like the two of us have the same thought. My hands quickly moving from his chest, just as his hands move from my waist. Each of us straightening our clothes. Like two teenagers caught by our parents, doing something we shouldn't be. "I'll remind you next weekend before I take off."

"That….that sounds good." He stumbles over his words.

Stifling a giggle, I cover my smile. He's so handsome when he's flustered. Over our time together, I've become closer to Elton. Finding Eirik to be delight when he comes in. Watching the two of them together is quite funny. Elton relaxes with Eirik around becoming more carefree. The two acting like brothers, it's hard to think of them as just friends.

"You know Elton, you really are a good boss. I have so much fun working here, and in this new position." Pausing as I make my way back over to the desk.

"I hope you see me more of a…." He pauses. "A friend. I do like the time we spend together. Your smile brings me a warmth." He pauses shock flashing across his face. "I mean… it… brings warmth to everyone here."

"Yes. I've always thought of everyone here as family in a way. I didn't really grow up with a family of my own. So…" I shrug nonchalantly. "What can I say?"

Getting back to my work, tapping away on the keyboard. I get the feeling I'm being watched. Glancing up I see Elton staring me. Noticing that I have noticed him, he clears his throat. "You grew up without a family?"

"More or less. I was orphaned when I was a child. I was left on the door step of a hospital, and they gave me to convent. From there I bounced from home to home. Until I turned 18, Had a few boyfriends, a few odd ends jobs. I've worked since I was 16. I've never really had a family until I came here. Jackie has been like a mother to me. Lilianna is like the sister I always wanted."

"What about me?"

"You…(are the man I want) You are….like a brother to me." I smile nervously at him. Wringing my hands together.

"A brother." His voice is flat. He goes and sits back down in his chair without another word. His face going back to impassable stone. Unable to discern what exactly he's thinking. I just go back to my computer screen. Losing myself in my work. Neither of us saying a word to one another. I make myself busy filing away paperwork.

"Elton I'm going to step out for a minute. I'm just going to go to the bar and talk with Lili."

He waves his hand dismissing me. I don't even get a grunt. Nothing! A little insulated by his lack of words. I shrug it off on the outside. Making my way to the bar to figure out what exactly we are going to do for our week off.

"Hey Ally, what would you like to drink?" Lili sashays herself over to me.

"Just a water please."

"A water?" She shrugs. "Ok. So….have you thought any about what you want to go do for our week off?"

"Have you even asked El….Mr. Wiccus for the time off. And yes I have. He gave it to me with no issue."

"Psssh" She waves her hands at me. "He'll give me the time off. No worries on that."

Looking around I see that business is doing fairly well. "So how is the new girl working out?"

"She's ok. She's no you that's for sure." We both laugh. "No really though she seems pretty good. She's not lazy. She jumps at every opportunity." Rolling my eyes, I sip on my water. Hearing a door open, I turn my head towards the noise. Finding the office door opening. I turn around quickly. Not wanting to make eye contact with Elton.

"I do mean any opportunity" Lili says nodding over towards the office. I turn back around and see Elton and the new waitress are talking. "It appears she may be flirting with him. I'm assuming that you and him are?"

"We are nothing. I literally just told him that I think of him as a brother." I let my head fall into my hands. "We've flirted with each other ever since I started working in the office. Though, I've given him nothing to say that I like him or even want him. I have no reason to be jealous. He's not mine, nor is he bound to me in any way." It's the truth. A small twinge of sadness and pain hit me, though no matter how little or big the pain may be to admit, it's still the truth. He has made no declaration of affection towards me save for a little playful flirting, alone in the office. The gift of the bike, and letting me use his black card are just tokens of what exactly I don't know. Maybe infatuation, lust, him trying to impress me I don't know. But, he is not mine and I am not his. "He is free to do as he wish with whomever he wishes." I try and stay neutral to the whole scene before me. Turning back around. I see Lili looking at me with a knowing look in her eyes. She doesn't press me further thankfully.

"So have you decided yet what you want to do?" She asks wiping down the bottles in the well.

"I heard there is a ren fair going on just across state lines. It's out in the woods, inside a camp ground area. We can rent a cabin to stay in while we go to the fair. It has everything we will need in the cabin. Minus food and drink obviously." I can't help the smile spreading across my lips. I've always wanted to go to a renaissance fair, dress up, and pretend that I'm back in the middle ages.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself to go to it. I would love a chance to fight, joust, and that sort of thing." Her eyes light up with excitement at the prospect of sparring with someone. "Show them boys what a woman can do."

Looking at her I smile. " I have something to confess. You know I've never told anyone, but I have this recurring dream. It's set in the middle ages or something like that." Lili turns her attention to me.

Leaning on the bar, she props her head up in her hands. "Go on…Are you a princess? Is it light, is it dark? What are you doing?"

"It's night time, I'm wearing a wool green dress with a fur trim on the neckline, trumpet sleeves, and around the bottom of the dress. I'm in a garden and it smells heavenly. There's a swing under a large tree, the moon hangs heavy in a starless sky."

"Oh now you're just trying to be all exquisite." She pushes my arm playfully.

Laughing, I continue on. " No really, it's always the same. Starless night, big round moon, the swing, the tree, the smells. Of course, this could be all conjured up from my books, and my roses. You know like wishful thinking, only I'm wishful dreaming." I can't stop the giggles that escape. Now that I say it out loud, it does sound kinda made up. Nonetheless I go on. "I sit and swing lightly back and fourth. A cool breeze blows, my hair is red and kinked like it'd been in braids. Then I see him-"

"Him? Okay now this is getting interesting!" she arches one brow. "Is this a wet-?"

"No it's not!" I laugh. "I swear he's only wearing a shoulder thingy, a gauntlet, and some armor on his arm. His eye shine in the moonlight, like they are glowing or something, but there's blood dripping off the gauntlet. I run when I see it. His voice is so smooth. He calls me Airianna. Then I wake up." I pause knitting my brows together in confusion. "The glove thing on armor, that is a gauntlet right?"

"Yes, the shoulder piece is a pauldron, and the armor on his arm is rerebrace, on his elbow is the couter, and forearm is the vambrace. Although, the piece on the shoulder could be a gardbrace, with the pauldron underneath, and a storrib underneath. Honestly, I've have to see it." She points to each part of her arm where the armor would be. Teaching me about each piece.

"Holy shit batman. You know a lot about this huh."

"Huh, I get bored and start researching weird things. A suit of armor just so happen to be one of those things. Do you remember what was on his shoulder, or really anything else about him?"

"I don't remember anything else about his armor. However, his hair was long and white as snow. Still, every time I see him I end up tucking tail, running, then waking up with a jolt. It's just strange is all." We both sit there in silence. A customer comes up and orders a drink. Lili starts making his order, as I let my eyes wonder over the patrons. The same game is being played that has been played out for many years. Men fawning over women they can't have, and in this case, won't ever have.

"So….back to this story."

"That's it really. I have it fairly regularly. I don't know why I guess because of the books I'm always reading, and my fantasies of being a princess." I can't help the laugh that escapes me. Such silly girl fantasies. Every girl growing up wants to be a princess, I just wanted a family to love, a home really. A mom and or dad to love me. Pushing away sad thoughts, I smile, Lili and I falling into an easy conversation. Before too long a hour has flown by. Saying my good night, I head back to the office.

Sitting back down at the computer, I finish working on the spread sheet for the month. Elton comes in and sits down, taking up his usual spot in the lavish armchair. Neither of us saying a word to the other. I think I may have wounded his pride. If he likes me the way Lili says he does, then saying he's like a brother to me wasn't the best move. I do like him. However, it would complicate my plans to get as far away as possible. Pushing away thoughts of my leaving and starting a new life. I finish up the report and smile up to Elton. "Ok I'm finished for now. There were a few applications that came in for dancers, waitress, and door girl. I thought maybe you'd like to look over them, and make the final decision."

"Let Michael handle it. Just leave them where he can find them. If you are done with the report then you may go." His voice no longer velvety and rich. He's more like a boss. Stern, cold, distant.

Walking to the door I stop and turn to say something but decide against it. Leaving I make a beeline for the bar. Taking up my usual perch. I wait patiently for Lili to finish helping the few customers at the bar. Scanning the room, I notice a few more customers have come in. I also notice a certain red headed gentleman sitting at one of the tables. He looks up and I wave shyly at him.

"So you like wolf boy over there huh?"

"He's just always been nice to me is all."

"Jack is good people. The whole lot of them are. Marcus helped me when I wouldn't let anyone else near me. Jack is like the goofy brother you always wanted and Sean is the calm one. They are a good bunch of guys." She looks over to them. A smile on her face. She loves those boys. I can see it all over her face. "Anyway, so are you done?"

"Yes, I'm done for the night. Just needing a minute to relax before I head home. And a minute to change before I get on the bike. Can't really ride in a pencil skirt." Smiling, taking a sip of water.

"True that."

"So, what do you think about the renaissance fair?"

"It would be a great idea. Both us getting away and pretending to be someone we aren't. Like Halloween all over again."

"What about somewhere to stay? Do you want to rent a cabin, RV, or what?"

"We can rent a cabin. Maybe even have our own wolf with us."

Slapping at the air in front of Lili, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I just don't like Jack like that. He's more of a friend. If I decided to date anyone I would try for Elton. As bad as it would be to date my boss. I just feel there would be something between us. Feeling a spark of electricity every time he touches me. Feeling dare I say protected, safe even, when he's near. Even when he's not flirting with me. Everything a girl should feel with her significant other or how I think a girl should feel. "There's nothing between Jack and me. I wish there was something between me and Elton."

"Oh really?" Lili arches one eye brow.

"You know you look like The Rock when you do that. But yes, like-"

"What are you two ladies hatching over here?" Elton walks up on us.

My heart starts hammering in my chest. "Calm it down Ally. Calm it down." I think to myself. As I listen to my heart beat hammering in my ears. God knows how long he's been standing around us listening to our conversation. "Please God don't let him have heard me! I don't know if I can deal with that right now." I silently beg God.

"Us hatching something?" Lili exenterates being wounded. Putting her hand over her heart. "What do you think we are talking about?"

"Not a clue. I don't make it habit to assume to know what a woman is thinking." He arches an eyebrow.

"We were discussing our plans for our week off. Just trying to figure out our accommodations." I tell him nonchalantly. Trying to decide what exactly we should do. Turning back to Lili. "Maybe we should just get the cabin for a week and just cook for ourselves."

"That does sound like a really good idea. We'll have our own rooms, and closets to hang up our outfits."

"Seriously, what are you two planning on doing?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know." Lili says mockingly. "Sorry, but we aren't telling you what we have planned. It's for us to know and if you find out then it's a bust for us." Both her and I bust up laughing. After a moment Elton laughs with us.

"Ok you two. Try and have a little fun ok?" With that he makes his way back to the office. Disappearing behind the closed door.

"Yes sir." I give him a mock salute.

The crowd starts to die down. Looking at the clock on the wall, it reads almost four in the morning. Which explains why I've been yawning for the last hour. I stir my melting ice waiting for Lili to finish up settling up with the girls.

"Hey are….are you ok?" Wynter asks, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm doing ok. Are you ok?" My tone defensive, giving her a strange look I see her features change as well. "I'm sorry Wynter, it's just you don't normally talk to me nor are you very nice."

"I'm sorry about that. It's the booze and lifestyle. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you is all. You seemed a bit down or like something was bothering you."

"No…no I'm fine."

"I…I've noticed you're not on the floor anymore. I pretty much only see Bree." She's trying to be nice. I can hear it in her voice. It's like she doesn't know what she's doing but she's still trying.

"Yea…that's because I took a new….position." I look at her wearily cautious about what I tell her.


	10. Chapter 9

WARNING WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT! This chapter was a bit hard to write but I had to show how these characters are. What is driving each one. So please without further ado, read and review. Also, I know the last chapter and this chapter are short so that's why I posted so soon. I will be working on the next few chapters after this so they will have to be proof read after i write them. So please be patient with me. Again I have a lot going on this monrth and next month, but I promise to have them up soon.

Daren's POV

10 days earlier….

"What took you so long? I've been out here freezing my ass off for the last hour. You were suppose to be waiting for me." My clothes are soaked, I reek of shit.

"Cops have been everywhere. Hell, I was held up at a fucking check point where they were looking for you. Apparently you didn't escape as unnoticed as you thought." Wynter snaps right back at me. Girl has fire. It's what drew me to her.

"Whatever, just give me the clothes."

She passes me some ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt. "Come on get in. Hurry before someone spots us."

Jumping in, I leave my jumpsuit tossed in the woods. Everything we planned is going perfectly. Using someone else's name, an address that can't be traced. We thought of everything. Using code words, and even different languages to make sure no one would get wind of what we were planning. It took a year but here I am on the outside. Now on to my main plan. Going after her, after the woman who not only turned me in to the cops. She broke my heart. My one true love. "You said you have a house we can stay at?"

"Yea, no one really knows anything about it. It's not in the best area, but it will help us keep a low profile. We can start our life together." The hopefulness in her voice is endearing.

"Yes, we can. First, I want a few things. A hot shower, food, rest, and for you to befriend her. I want you to keep tabs as best as possible on her." Say 'her' through gritted teeth.

"But….I thought you wanted to start a new with me? Why her?" The disgust in her voice makes me smile.

"I have my own reasons. I want her to be scared. To fear for her life, to be constantly looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life. Don't let on to anything just befriend her. I don't care how you do it, just get it done."

"Then we can be together? Just the two of us, right?"

In that moment I know this girl will do anything for me. Anything I say and it's done. I know she won't put up much of a fight. She's so easily manipulated. As we pull to stop, I place my hand gently on her face. Cradling it softly in my grasp. Turning her gaze towards me. "Yes, I promise. We will be together." With that lie, I place a chaste kiss on her lips.

The rest of the ride to the safe house is in silence. I stare blankly out the window seeing HER face flashing before my eyes in the passing street lights. "Soon my dearest." A whisper on the winds around the car. Pulling up to a nondescript house, out in the sticks, we get out, and make our way inside. "I'm going to grab a shower, can you make something quick and simple. I don't care what it is as long as it's a home cooked meal. You said in your letters you knew how cook."

A beaming smile spreads across her face. Wynter really is a beautiful woman. "Yes I can. Go…go take a shower. Clean up and I'll cook you something simple and quick." With that she sets off.

Making my way into the bathroom, I find all I need already set up. It appears that she's already been here and got a few things set up. Though minimal, we will have everything we need soon enough. Turning the hot water on I let it run to warm up. Feeling the steam start to rise in the bathroom, I jump in and adjust the water to where I want it.

The hot spray burns but it feels good. I place my hands on the wall in front of me. Dipping my head under the spray and letting the water wash over my face and back. Closing my eyes, I can see her beautiful face. That day she betrayed me. The day she betrayed our love. I thought she loved me. I loved her then, and still love her even now. Even after everything that she did to me. While I was in prison it was her face I saw everyday before going to sleep. Her voice I heard in my dreams. I escaped that hell hole just to see her and be with her again. She's the one I want. I'll use Wynter, or really Heather, to get who I want. I'll lie to her and use her just to get to my girl. I run my hands through my wet hair. Brushing the water out of my face as I lean back upright. Quickly washing all the grim and filth off of me. It's been a few weeks since I escaped the prison, making my way down here slowly. Avoiding the cops and getting caught. Covering my scent from the dogs.

Stepping out, I dry off, wrapping the towel around my waist. Those five years in prison transformed my body and mind. Wiping my hand across the foggy mirror I stare at my reflection. "I'll control myself for now. I'll wait patiently to have her back." I tell myself. I know I have to wait. Let things die down just a bit. Then, I'll make my move. I'll take back my girl.

"Hey Daren, dinner's ready and waiting on you." She calls out but it's not Heather's voice I hear. It's her.

Getting dressed, I throw on another pair of boxer briefs, jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. It's cold as hell here but I would suffer anything to be back with my girl. Stepping out into the hallway, I make my way back to the kitchen. Heather has a bowel of hamburger mac 'n' cheese waiting for me on the counter. "Thank you beautiful." I give her a quick kiss on the head.

"When you're done just put your bowl in the sink and go to bed. I'll clean up in here."

"I want you to let me know what's going on in her life."

"I can tell you this much. She hangs out with the bartender a lot. Her name is Lilianna, but mostly she just goes by Lili. I know the owner has taking a liking to her and is constantly around her when she's at work. He just gave her a promotion to do something in the office. Not exactly sure. I overhead her talking about taking time off for a week, but I don't know if she is going to do it or not."

"Find out. I want to know who she's hanging out with, what she does when she isn't at the club, when she is at the club, what she drives, everything. Also I have another note for you to put in her locker for me."

"Why do you want to know all this stuff? Why not just leave her a note letting her know it's you, and be done with it? Start a new with me?"

Setting my bowl down, moving quickly, I grab Heather by the throat. Squeezing just enough to cut off her air supply. "I told you already I have my reasons. Do not question me. Do as I ask. I have a plan and I will be sticking to that plan. It will all work out. Now you have a choice, do what I want or I can get rid of you." I release her throat. She steps back taking a few deep breaths and grabbing her throat where my hand was moments before. Picking my bowl back up I continue. "Do you understand?" she nods her head. "Good…now answer my questions. What you don't have answers for I want you to find out and get me answers."

"She drives a dark green Ducati that Mr. Wiccus gave her for Christmas. She lives in an apartment somewhere outside of town."

"Is she dating this Wiccus?"

"Not that I'm aware of, however, he does seem to have some form of feelings for her."

"That's fine." I put my bowl in the sink. "Now, you know what I want from you. I suggest you make friends with her. Find out what I want." I pull Heather into my arms. Crashing my lips to her in a brutal kiss. The small moan escaping her lips, tells me all I need to know about her. It also gives me insight on how exactly to manipulate her to make her do everything and anything I want.

Making my way back down the hall I start to feel just how tired I really am. Falling onto the bed face first, it hits me hard. The exhaustion of trekking through the woods and mountains after escaping prison. My body is exhausted. I let sleep come to me. Seeing her beautiful blue eyes and red hair. Her plump lips, and that beautiful little body of her's. Just as I remember. She's my beautiful nightmare. "Soon my dear Alora, soon I will have you once again. Now that I've found you." With the last words I let my body and mind rest. Visions of Alora from before I went to prison dance in my head. The way things used to be. Her smile, her laughter, her submission to me. She was always so good at that.

Bolting up right in the bed I can see the sun is just cresting the horizon. I rub my hands over my face. I look beside me and see Heather sleeping in the nude. She's good looking but too skinny for my tastes. Still, she's good looking enough. My dick twitches between my legs letting me know he's up and wanting. I run my fingers along Heather's side gently, teasingly. Making my way to the apex of her thighs. She rolls over on her back easy enough. I slip my finger into her wanting core. She is so warm, inviting, and wanting. Just like a wonton slut. Bending over I take a nipple between my teeth gently rolling it. I catch a whiff of her perfume. It stinks to be honest. I feel my arousal start to decrease, so I conjure up an image of Alora. In the shower with soap suds falling along her body. I instantly become rock hard again.

My hand works Heather's pussy over. Pumping my fingers in and out of her wetness. My thumb rubbing her swollen nub. Her eyes fly open as I feel her getting close. Quickly, I flip her over pulling her up on her knees. I keep working her over with my fingers as I grab a condom from the drawer. Rolling it down the length of my shaft. God knows what kind of people this girl has been with. Once I am protected, I slam myself all the way inside of her. She's not exactly tight but she is tight enough I can get myself off. With a little help from my imagination.

Alora's face and voice play on repeat in my mind. I don't hear Heather moaning underneath me. It's Alora's voice in my ears. Her moaning my name. I slam myself repeatedly into Heather. All the while thinking of my Alora. Picturing her body withering underneath me. Bending forwards I nip at her shoulder making her cry out in both pain and pleasure. I feel her body start to twitch. I may have been gone for five years but I know she is about to fall off the edge. I slam into her a few more times and let her fall. As I claim my own release. Once I'm done I push off of her. It's quick, but I'm selfish. Only needing to get my own release. Her getting her own release is just a plus for keeping her around. Letting her do her own thing. Making my way into the bathroom, I toss the used condom into the trash. Looking in the mirror I stare at myself. "I need a make over. Hair dye, contacts, hair cut, and a nice shave." Finding some scissors, I get to work on my hair.

Heather walks into the bathroom about an hour later. Hair is littered all around me. "I need hair dye. I also want to order some contacts. I can send them to your work. I need brown contacts, some hair bleach, and that purple shampoo to tone out my hair." I run my hands through my freshly cut hair. "She'll never recognize me."

"Ok I'll order everything and have it sent to the club. I'll get started on everything." She stands behind me and wraps her arms around me. Her hands splayed across my chest and abs. She nuzzles my back laying kisses here and there. I lay my hands over her own.

"I'll clean this up. Just grab some box dye at the store. The contacts though will have to be ordered. I want some notebooks as well. Kinda like journals." She looks at me in the mirror. "Just want to write a few things out. Make sure there won't be any mistakes on keeping myself hidden. Plus, I need some hair clippers to shave up the sides of my head."

Her smile is small but I know she understands. Releasing me she goes to get in the shower. As she washes up from our little trist this morning , I start cleaning up the hair on the floor. "Also grab a razor and some shaving cream."

"Will do. Oh there's a burner phone in the night stand on the right side of the bed. I got it for you to use if you need something or something happens while I'm away. If you're going to shave the sides of your head I'll just grab one box of hair bleach."

Pulling the curtain back a little I give my most charming smile. "Thank you my dear. Really, I mean it. Thank you for all that you are doing for me. I know you don't have to do and you are." I pull my pants and shirt off and climb in with her. Taking my time to wash her body. Showering her with my attention. Still, I see Alora before me. I'll figure a way to get rid of Heather and keep my Alora.

Once she rinses off. She drops to her knees before me. I know what she's going to do. I don't stop her. Why should I? Her hands wrap around my semi-hard shaft. Pumping her hand up and down slowly at first. Her other hand going to my balls. Cradling them in her hand, massage them as her lips wrap around my shaft. Leaning my head back I grit my teeth. Tightening my jaw. God damn she really does know how to suck a dick. I guess she wasn't bullshitting when she said she was nympho. I let her pump her hand and mouth up and down my dick. My hand instinctively goes to her head. Grapping a fistful of her hair. I take control and force her down on my dick making her choke.

Letting her come up for breath. She licks the head of my cock smiling at me. "More." She takes my cock in her mouth and forces herself to take as much of me as she can.

"Greedy little slut aren't you?"

Her eyes give me my answer. I just might end up keeping her around just as a little fuck toy.

"Come on you little slut suck me off like the pro you say you are."

With that she sets to work. Her head bobbing up and down on my cock. Every so often I push her down on my cock. Chocking her and letting her up for air for a second, till she goes back to working me over. I feel my balls getting heavy with cum. I know I'm getting close. I pull her head off of my cock. Her hand still pumping up and down. "I want your hot seed all over my face. I want it now master." Damn this little whore knows exactly what to say to push me even closer to the edge. She goes back to massaging my balls, and sucking my dick. I slam my hand against the bathroom tile, my cock twitches in her mouth. I use the other to slam myself all the way in her mouth. My cum coming out in hot spurts. Heather swallows every bit of it like the little slut she is. I can't help the smile that spreads across my lips. Looking down at her and for a split second I see Alora sitting there. Her big tits covered with my load. Just as quickly as the image comes it fades.

Heather stands to give me a kiss but I turn my head. She kisses my cheek. "Let me run to the store. When I get back we can dye your hair. I'll need to take a nap after that so I can go in tonight. Gotta make some money after all."

We both step out. Drying off, and getting dressed. Heather disappears and goes to the store. I take a seat out on the back porch to watch the river that flows by the house. This is what Alora and I talked about having in our own home. Small, simple, in the middle of no where. Just the two of us. I have to stop thinking like that. Those days are over…for now at least. For now I'll bide my time. Wait patiently for the right time to make my move.

Before too long I hear Heather coming in the door. "I'm back here." Hearing setting the bags down, and making her way to where I am.

"It's pretty out here huh?"

"Yes it is. I've always wanted a house like this out in the sticks. Tired of always living in the city." I can't help but open up a little.

"Well I got what you wanted. We can either do this out here or in there." She nods inside the house.

"Inside, but I want to burn all our trash."

"Not a problem sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 10

Cain POV

"Do you have everything you need?" I watch Eirik as he fixes a few other things within his tent.

"Yes, I've got everything I need. What about you? Do you have all that you need?"

"Yea." I turn to where my tent stands. Both of our tents are set up and darkened enough so that we will be safe from any sunlight during the day. "Still think we should have gotten one of the larger cabins. We could take better care of the sun that way."

"True but we are suppose to be reliving the good ole days. Living out in the encampment. Among other knights. Though, these humans never held such titles as us." We both laugh. We each have held just about every title there is to hold within a European court. All but royalty that is. "So do you know anything about where Lilianna and Miss Alora went to for their week off?"

"Not even a hint. Need some help there?" Eirik is getting done up in his armor. "We are due in the lists soon."

"Yes, and yes I know we are."

Walking over I give him a hand getting ready. He decided to use my wolf armor and I brought my armor. I help him finish getting dressed and get everything in place. "That should be everything. Come on or we are going to be late."

"Should I ask for a maiden's favor or are they not doing that here?"

"You know the people that are here. You didn't ask anyone?"

"No, not really. I just let them know that me and a close friend wanted to join in the jousting and sword fight. That they needed to be prepared and have a place for the two of us. Don't worry I'm the only one going into the sword. You are just jousting."

"Do you want your hair braided or do you want it left to fly about?"

"Just leave it be for now. It shouldn't be too difficult to manage. But I have to say, you look rather dashing with your long locks once more. Do you miss your hair being this long?"

Rolling my eyes I turn to face the mirror hanging in his tent. "At times I do, yes, but I don't miss what it took to maintain it." I pull the length over my shoulder and quickly braid it. Tying it off, I toss it back over my back.

We leave our tents, climb on our horses, and make our way to arena. Eirik had suggested a few cosmetic changes to ourselves. Somehow or another he talked me into getting extensions. Saying we would blend in better with the others, and to get us into the spirit of the old days. After all both of us had long hair back in the earlier centuries. Of course, I kept my hair silver. He changed his to a dark black cherry red. I laughed at him while we were getting our hair done. Teasing him about dying his hair. Though honestly, it does suit him better. We both agreed that we would wear a covering over our mouths to not only keep out any dirt, but also to help hide our identities should anyone we know show up.

As we ride through the crowds, we garner a few stares from the women attending. I'm assuming because of the hair, horses, and overall mysterious appearance. A man approaches Eirik and I can see that's Henry. Catching up to Eirik I pull down my covering. "Good evening Henry. What are you doing here? I figured you'd be up north taking care of Enigma."

"I was. I wanted to come down and see this for myself. I thought Eirik was joking when he said the two of you were jousting in a ren faire." He looks between the two of us. "I stand corrected. Though this is quiet hilarious. Too bad Lili can't see you like this. She would die laughing her ass off."

"It's no different than in the earlier centuries. If I recall you would beg Eirik to teach you how to joust and swordfight." I jest with him as I look around. We are close to the arena. I can see people starting to gather, taking their seats.

Henry rolls his eyes at me. Eirik and he both converse more. Sage, my stallion, is becoming more agitated. Wanting to move around. "I'm going to take Sage for a trot around the faire. He's getting agitated."

"That's fine just don't be late. You know where you stand in the lists. I'll see you on the field."

Without another word I take Sage and head off into the actual ren faire. Sage is happy just to be moving again. After being cooped up in the trailer he wants to stretch his legs. We ride around the faire without any problems. Stopping every so often to let some girl or child pet him. Of course, he eats up the attention like any other male would. He had good taste and liked certain women that would pet him. Though, he loved children. Being very gentle when they are around him, and there are plenty of children around the faire.

The two of us walking around I note a blond and red head that make my heart stop. It's Lilianna and Alora at a stall that is selling crowns, tiaras, and circlets. They are laughing and trying on different types of headpieces. The sound of Alora's laughter is like honey on a warm day. She is happy, and so beautiful. She is wearing a dress styled after the actual middle ages. A long gown, dark green in color. It sits just off her shoulders. Trimmed in a rich fox fur around the top, bottom, and along the opening of the trumpet sleeves. She is truly a vision to behold.

To my surprise Lilianna is in full armor. It looks like a dragon on her armor. It looks like real armor made for her. I'm both impressed and surprised. Turning my attentions back to Alora. Looking at her in the gown reminds me so much of Airianna. My hand goes the choker around my neck. Airianna's circlet. A light goes off. I make sure my 'mask' is in place and nudge Sage over to where they are.

"Excuse me ladies. Miss…." I dismount from Sage. Walking up to Alora, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I'm Lord Cain. I think this would be most beautiful on you." I take off the choker and put it around Alora's head. As soon as I step back, it's like I'm taken back to the 13th century. It's like Airianna is standing in front of me. "There…a perfect princess."

"Alora, my name is Alora." She pauses for a moment. "Thank you sir, but I couldn't except something so beautiful." She reaches up to take it off.

"No, no Miss. It suits you so well." I caress her cheek. She gives me a full genuine smile. It reaches her ears. She's so beautiful.

"Sir, please. This looks expensive. Let me pay you for it at least." Sage nudges me. "He's a beautiful horse." She walks over and starts petting and scratching between his ears.

"His name is Sage." Paying attention to how the two interact.

"Please, at least let me pay you for the beautiful circlet." She starts digging into her little bag.

Taking her hands I smile. She truly is beautiful. " Miss please don't worry about."

"No please let me pay you back."

"Miss if you want to pay me back, come watch me at the joust, and let me wear your favor."

"My favor?" the look on her face says it all.

"Alora, a favor is when a 'maiden' gives a knight a piece of fabric to wear into battle or a jousting tournament." Lilianna comes to the rescue. She looks me up and down and arches her eyebrow at me. "Do I know you?"

Trumpets sound off in the distant. "Excuse me ladies I need to head back to the arena. Come watch and let me wear your favor. I'll come get it from you once they announce me in the arena." I take her hand once more placing another kiss on the back of it. I mount back onto Sage, turning him around. "I hope I'll see you soon my dear." Alora's face goes completely red. She becomes shy and bashful.

"We may see you there. I'm fighting in the sword." Lilianna pipes up. She looks over to Alora, seeing her reaction to me. She gives her a smirk and nudges her.

"If you can find me, you may wear my favor dear lord." She curtseys gracefully. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I turn Sage around and make him rear up neighing and whinnying.

Making my way through to the back where everyone else has gathered, I search out Eirik. Excited to tell him about my little discovery. Spotting Eirik with Comanche, I make my way through the crowd of men waiting for their turn. "Eirik…." I call out. He looks up waving me over.

"Well nice of you to finally show up. We are about to go out. They are making a few announcements. Then we start having some real fun. You and I are about midway through the listings." He mounts Comanche. "So…What took you so long?"

"Sage was getting restless. I took him out and about in the faire." The announcer starts calling out names. I fall in line next to Eirik. "I just so happen to see a couple of very beautiful young ladies."

"Are they agreeable?" He wags his eyebrows.

"Very much so. As a matter of fact. It's Lilianna and Alora."

He's silent. I look over at him to him picking his jaw up off the floor. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. Lilianna is competing in the sword. I believe you are as well. You may go up against her at some point." I give him an elbow. Our armor clinging together.

"Dear god above."

"Exactly my own sentiments. However, I spoke with them an-"

"Wait a minute you talked to them? Did you reveal yourself to them? Did you tell them anything?" The look in his eyes spoke volumes to me.

"Yes, I did speak with them. Lili thinks she recognizes me. Luckily I was saved by the sounding of the trumpets. Alora just thinks I'm someone who likes her."

"Lord Cain and Lord Lucas."

I look over to Eirik. It's a name he's used before, though I can't stop the laugh that escapes me. He pins me with daggers. Again I laugh. "Come on. I'm suppose to retrieve Alora's favor. We need to look for them." I pull down my visor, taking a deep breath. I've fought in many wars and battles, but talking to this girl

We sit there looking for them. Scanning the crowd carefully. I had explained already what they were wearing. Of course, I'm not expecting to see Lilianna with Alora. Considering she is suppose to be competing. Then again, that could have been a rouse of sorts. The two of us scan the crowds around the arena. Both carefully looking each person over trying to see if they have shown up. My eyes land on her and I elbow Eirik. "There in the front…"

Turning his horse around to face the same direction as me. "Is that…" he trails off. I know what the last little bit of the question is.

"Yes, I think it suits her perfectly."

"Doesn't she realize? I mean hasn't she seen that before?" He pauses staring a bit more before turning to me. "You've never taken that circlet off for as long as I've known you. Why now?"

"Because it suites her perfectly. Knowing Alora she won't keep it long and insist that she gives it back to me. Which means she will seek me out. She'll come to me."

"Whatever you say." I can practically hear him rolling his eyes at me.

We make our way over to Alora. I cant help the grin that is plastered across my face. She looks so much like Airianna, yet I see the beauty of Alora shining through. She is so breathtakingly beautiful sitting there. Her emerald eyes meet mine. I can't help myself. I urge Sage forward. I pull up along side the edge of the arena. "M'lady…"

She stands and ever so carefully walks over. "M'lord." She bows her head gracefully. I return the curtesy in kind.

"M'lady would you do me the honor of letting me wear your favor in this tournament." It's unconventional, and a bit out of the normal. Still. It brings back memories and a rush of emotions. I've never felt more myself than I do now.

"You may M'lord." She take the circlet off her head and presents it to me. My eyes widen. No…no. She can't give it back. Not yet. "I expect this back when you are done tonight. Don't make me come looking for you." The smile on her lips is genuine, heart warming. I take the circlet and put it back around my neck.

"I promise to return it to you once I've won this tournament." With that Sage rears up neighing and we're off back to the encampment behind the arena. Eirik and I make our way through the crowd of participants. Who would have thought such a large number of people enjoy this kind of thing. It's like we are back in the middles ages. All we need is absolutely no technology and modern clothing and it would feel like we are back in the days of old. Tying up the horses we make our way into our tents. We don't have very long before we are to compete.

"Well I have to say she does look very beautiful tonight." He removes his helmet and I follow suit.

"Yes. She's mesmerizing." I finger the stone around my neck. The leather is warm, and still so soft.

"Well that was refreshing."

"Huh" Shaking the day dream from my head. Too bad what a beautiful image to make disappear.

"I said that was refreshing. You sure you don't want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thank you brother. Come on lets get out there. We have a tournament to win." The both of us laugh as we replace the fabric over our mouths and our helmets. Leaving our visors up. We walk back, with our horses in tow, through the crowd towards the arena. My nerves start to hum under my skin. Knowing Alora is so close yet so out of reach. We joke and laugh as we walk back to the arena. Hearing the sound of metal clashing with metal. We both see the sword arena and I smile as I spot Lilianna fighting. "Eir…Lucas look over there third arena, dragon armor. See her." I point out to where I see Lilianna.

"This is where I leave you dear friend. Good luck." With that we grab one another's forearm. Parting ways. I watch him make his way over to the arena to watch Lilianna. Shaking my head I can't say anything about his doings. I'm doing the same thing. I make my way to the lists and start preparing for my joust. Catching a glimpse of Alora I smile. Throwing my visor down, I take my lance, and charge forward. I knock him off his horse. Damn, I've still got it. Of course the fact that I'm ten times stronger than these men would have an effect on the outcome. Guess I need to take it easy.

The next few rounds go off without a hitch. I let a few of my opponents get a couple lances, but I win each match without signs of fatigue. With my set over, I make my way towards the edge of the arena again. Looking for Alora. A few of the women stare and watch me some of them yelling good job and the such. Approaching Alora she stands and walks over to the railing.

"M'lord…"

"Please call me Cain. I was wondering if you and your friend would like to join myself and my friend Lucas tonight?"

"I'm not sure. My friend is competing in the sword and I don't know when she will be done. We are suppose to go and get something to eat then watch some of the entertainment." Her eyes meet mine. A smiles grows on her lips.

"Then perhaps I can accompany you while you wait on her. Just to keep you company." My offer sounds desperate even to me. I can't help myself. I want to be with her, near her. I want to hear her say my name.

"Ok Mr. Cain."

"Great! Let me get out of my armor and I will meet you by the entrance to the encampment. I promise I won't keep you waiting too long." I'm filled to bursting with pleasure, excitement, and nerves. I want to woo her so badly. Things between us in the office were awkward to say the least. Making my way back to my tent I can't help but to be overjoyed at the possibility of being able to gain Alora's affection. For some reason the idea of being in disguise emboldens my actions and thoughts. Who knows maybe I can steal a kiss or two or three. Quickly tossing my armor off I change my linen shirt, check my pants and boots, and I'm back making my way back to Alora. Before I reach her, I replace the fabric over the lower half of my face.

She's waiting right where I asked her to wait for me. Seeing me she gives me a smile. Taking a bow at the waist. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "You came."

"A handsome gentleman asks to escort me and keep me company. Why shouldn't I have come? Should I leave then and go about my way?" A knowing smirk plays on the corner of her lips.

She goes to leave but I pull her into me. Her hand landing on my chest. The warmth of her touch. The shock her fingers send through me. I hold her close to me. "No please." My voice is husky with desire. I let her go and she hesitantly takes a step back, then another. She looks up to me, her eyes sparkle beautiful in the light.

"Shall we."

We head off together towards the arenas. I see Eirik fighting in one, and Lilianna in another. We make our way over to where Lilianna is. Alora walking in front of me. My eyes follow the lines of her body. Her arms moving back and fourth. Her hourglass figure. The sway of her hips as she walks. She is a vison to behold. I could watch her all night long. She is so very beautiful, and looks so much Airianna. She stops just short of the railing and watches. Turning to look at me every so often. I assume to make sure I'm still here with her. I place my hand on the small of her back. A soft reminder that I am here with her.

"Congratulations Lili." She hugs her neck. Lilianna takes off her helmet and wipes the sweat from her brow.

"Thank you Alora." She pauses looking to me. She gazes directly into my eyes. Looking for something anything to tell her who I am. "What's your name?"

"His name is Cain."

"Cain huh" I see the expression on her face change ever so slightly. She knows something is up. I can see the wheels turning in her head.

"Yes, I've asked Miss Alora to join myself and my friend Lucas tonight. While also extending an invitation to you as well."

She eyes me up and down. "How thoughtful. And where is this Mr. Lucas at?" I can hear the sarcasm dripping off every word.

"He's over in another arena, fighting. We can either stay here until he is finished or we can go over and watch. I'll leave that to the two of you."

"Come on Lili let's go watch. I find this all so fascinating." Alora is barely able to contain her excitement.

"Alright, alright, let's go watch. I should be done for the time being." Lilianna concedes to Alora.

The three of us walk over to where Eirik is fighting. Watching Alora I can't help to think about what Eirik said. About Alora being a descendant of Airianna. However, she just resembles Airianna so much. It's so hard for me to imagine that she isn't Airianna. Finding our way over to Eirik. I make a spot for the girls to stand and watch. His match is almost over and then we can all go and spend time together.

Eirik fights his opponent fairly. Though, I can tell he's holding back letting the young man believe that he may actually win. Just as I finish that thought Eirik finishes the match. Winning obviously. After going through the motions of congratulation, and shaking hands Eirik spots not only me, but the girls as well. Pulling off his helmet, Eirik makes his way over to us.

"You did good…ahh…" Alora looks a bit confused.

"Lucas, m'lady" Eirik bows. Straightening back up he looks over to Lili who is wearing a skeptical look. "And you Miss. I hope to see you soon in the sword arena. You appear to be a great fighter."

"And I you good sir. What was is again? Lord Lucas?" Alora elbows Lilianna. I smile waiting for her to figure it out. Wanting to see what she's going to do. Personally, I think it would be an entertaining show.

"Yes, but you may call me Lucas. No need for titles. After all, that kind of stuff is for the attendees."

"Well we are attendees." Alora pipes up looking up to me. I give her a reassuring smile as best as I can.

"Come on Lucas." Saying his name as conspicuous as possible. "This beautiful lady said she was going to get food after her friend was doing fighting."

"My name is Lilianna, and yes, I know I'm hungry. So, I'm sure Alora here is hungry as well."

We all agree to head off to the food area so the girls can get something to eat. Eirik and myself already had something before we fought. I of course, topped myself off when I was changing out of my armor. Eirik walks next to Lilianna, and myself next to Alora. We keep the girls on the inside of our little group with us protecting them.


	12. Chapter 11

Cain POV

The four of us gather together letting the girls grab some food and us grab some refreshment of our own. Eirik is beyond ecstatic to be with Lilianna again. Though, I've been suspecting that she suspects something is up. Possibly even may know who we are. It's a bit difficult to hide our eyes. How many humans actually have purple and silver eyes? I'm sure the percentage is very slim to none.

"Who would have thought Lilianna and Alora would come to a Ren Faire? Of all places we could have run into them." Eirik watches over my shoulder as the girls are waiting in line at a vender truck. We are sitting at a table near to where a band is playing pagan folk music. Not sure of it origin but it sounds Germanic. Reminding me of a home and a time long forgotten.

"I was very surprised myself when I first saw them. Nonetheless, I believe Lilianna is on to us." Pointing out my concern.

"So what if she is. Maybe Alora would be more receptive to your wooing her. If she knew it was you. Instead of you being some stranger. If she's smart, which I'm sure she is, she will play the game but safely."

"Solid point. Do you really think she would be ok with finding out it's me?" My nerves beginning to diminish my courage. My boldness leaving me as quickly as it came.

"You'll never know until you try." He nudges me in the shoulder. "Not to mention all the flirting, and sexual tension between the two of you in the office. It's making me sick. I was ready to just lock you two together and not let either one of you leave till you two finally fucked."

"Always so crass with your words. I would never fuck her. Make love to her yes. Caress her, treat her as dear and precious as she should be treated." I look over and see my Alora. Soon she will be mine. I will tell her everything about the past.

"I will tell you again, though I'm sure you are sick of hearing my saying this. She is not Airianna. A descendant maybe, but Airianna she is not. You need to get that out of your head. Alora is a beautiful woman. You need to see her as Alora, not Airianna." I know he's right. I do need to stop seeing her as Airianna. She is Alora, and that is the only person she will ever be.

"I know…. She is so full of life. It's just so damn difficult to not see Airianna. I've wished for her and waited for so long. All I've ever wanted was Airianna back in my arms again."

Putting a hand on my shoulder we watch the girls return to the table food and drink in hand. Eirik leans in close to whisper. "Let the past go brother. This girl will be your future. If you let her."

"Gentlemen… Sorry that took so long. The lines for food are crazy." Alora takes her seat next to me. I let my gaze linger longer than it should. Lilianna takes her seat next to Eirik.

"It's quiet alright ladies. We understand completely."

"Are either of you going to eat or drink anything?" Lilianna says though she stares at Eirik. I know she's probing him.

Eirik opens his mouth to answer, but I beat him to it.

"I have something to tell you. Both of you actually." I turn towards Alora. She looks at me a gentle smile on her face. Her eyes glittering from the fire light around us. Pulling down the fabric I watch as her expression changes. Her eyes going wide, her mouth opening a bit and the smile becoming wider. "Hello Alora, Lilianna."

Lilianna rips the fabric from Eirik's face and stands there, her hand on her hip, waiting for him to explain. "See I knew something was up with him when he came up to us." She points me. "Were either of you going to tell us?"

"Actually I was just going to see how long it would have taken you to figure it out?" Eirik just smiles at her. He knew she would figure it out eventually. Either on her own or by asking. "You are and always were very intelligent Lilianna."

"Elton?" Alora reaches out and touches my face. "How did you know we were going to be here? Did you hear us talking about coming or something?"

"Yes, my real name is Cain Wiccus, not Elton. Elton is just a name I use from time to time. To answer your questions, no I never knew you were coming here. I was just as surprised to see you and Lilianna here as you are to see me here." Pausing, I take a breath. "Eirik and I do these fairs from time to time. I'm sure Lilianna has explained to you what I am and I'm sure you know that he is the same." I motion over to Eirik. A smile on his face. "This is like a stress reliever for us. Remembering old times when events like these were common place." Eirik is watching Lilianna and she is still just standing there. I'm sure if I lie about something she'll be quick to correct me. Eirik puts an arm around her waist and she lets him. She gives me a soft smile. I take that as her approval. "I….. I like you Alora. You remind me of a love I thought lost to the ages." The look on her face is that of confusion and acceptance. "I know you said that you don't mix business and pleasure, but take this chance with me."

"If I'm completely honest with you, I like you too. The flirting between us has been crazy to say the least, and fun." She stops and looks over to Lilianna. Turning back to me she smiles. "I know what I said about the mixing of business and pleasure. As long as, we can not let what we have personally affect our working relationship. I see no problem. I also don't want to be treated any differently at work." A blush creeps up into her cheeks.

"Ah Eirik….come on lets go look around and tell me a story I haven't heard yet."

"Huh.." he looks to Lilianna. Taking his chance to spend some time with her. He doesn't question her taking her hand. The two of them walk away.

Looking back me, Alora smiles. "Now with them gone for a minute I can finally do something I've wanted to do so many times." She gets up, siting back down in my lap and kisses me. Her lips are soft and sweet. Her hands go to my hair. My own go to either side of face gently caressing her. I'm taken a bit by surprise, but then I close my eyes and begin to kiss her back. It doesn't take her much to coax my lips to part, deepening our kiss. Tilting her head just to the right. Her lips began to complement mine. My tongue darting in to dance with her own. The shock and pleasure of it all was something I could get drunk on all the time. I can feel her passion. Though, the kiss is gentle, I can feel the hunger, desire, and need pouring into this one kiss.

She pulls away breaking the kiss. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing a bit more labored. Her eyes are slightly hooded. Hunger and desire dancing around her beautiful emerald eyes. "Well….that was unexpected." I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips. She turns her head away, but I catch her chin with my thumb and forefinger. Turning her back to face me. I make her look up to me. "Don't ever turn away from me. You are more beautiful than I could ever explain. I haven't been kissed like that in a very very long time. It's magical to say the least, and to be as corny as possible." I kiss her cheek releasing her chin.

"I've wanted to do that for some time now. It was so much more than what I thought it would be."

"Yes, it was."

"But please don't get the wrong idea about me. I do want to see where things could go between us. I just want to take things slow. Let the chips fall where they may. You know what I mean?"

"I understand completely. I would never get the wrong idea about you my dear." I brush a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"You know Lili had y'all pegged. She told me it was you when you first came up to us. She told me to stay with her when she went to fight in the sword arena. She didn't know I had snuck off and went to the arena for the joust. I kinda had a feeling it was you, but I wasn't as sure as she was." Getting up out of my lap she takes a seat next to me and begins to eat her chicken on a stick. "When you came up get my 'favor' and you were with Eirik, that's when I was certain. How often to meet someone with silver eyes?"

She knew it was me. How could I believe that she wouldn't realise that it was me. "I would hope you wouldn't blindly follow a stranger."

"Not usually no, but when he gives me something so very valuable I know that he can't be too horrible a person. I know what you gave me belonged to Areana-"

"Airianna."

"Yes, Airianna. Lili told me a little bit about her. I googled her and saw her pictures. She and I look very much alike. Red hair, green eyes, nose, lips, I could be her twin, almost." Her eyes shine bright as she stares at me. "I'm not her Cain." Those four words cut deep inside my heart. I knew when Airianna died that night that I would never find HER again.

"I know you're not. It's hard for me not to see her in you." I let my head fall. As much as it pains me I have to push Airianna out to let Alora in.

"Don't compare me to her please. I will never live up to your queen. I am me not her." Her face is compassionate, and understanding.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Eirik. He's told me the same thing so many times already. Ever since the night I saw you actually. It's hard to forget someone when you have missed that person for so long. When she's the only person you've wanted back for long. However, I will try to see you and not Airianna." Taking a breath I meet her gaze. "I promise. Just forgive me if I stumble."

Her smile is both dazzling and beautiful. Her heart is caring and understanding. I know she likes me, but I feel myself starting to fall for this beautiful creature. "I know you'll try." She looks down and I catch a glimpse of a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I have a confession for you. At first I didn't want anything to tie me here. I wanted to leave and make my way overseas to Europe perhaps. I was once involved with a boss at a job, I got burned when the relationship was dissolved. That's when I moved down here. That was one fear I had about starting something with you. I was scared that you would grow tired of me and get rid of me. I need my job at Virgo's. So I can start my new life. However, things have changed."

"Changed meaning…."

"Meaning I want to see where this…" She indicates between the two of us. "this could possibly go. I don't want another broken heart. Still, I'm willing to take a chance on there being an us." Again she shys away from me.

Taking her hand in mine I place a gentle kiss on the back. "I promise I will not break your heart. I will guard your heart with my life." She looks up at me eyes blazing. Saying things that words can't at this moment. She wants this as much as I do. "We will take this as slow as you want."

Nodding her head she smiles and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. I catch the scent of blackberries as she leans in close to me. "Lili told me that if I start a relationship with you that it could be dangerous. Possibly life threatening. She told me a little about what happened to her when she was dating Eirik. That's some scary stuff." She searches my face. For what I don't know. Maybe reassurance that I will protect her and keep her safe.

"I promise you, I will do everything I can to keep you safe. If anyone touches you I will kill them. I will protect you. After all it was job for many centuries." I feel myself smirk. I'm rewarded with her laugh. It's warm and wholesome. My skin breakout in goosebumps.

"I believe you too. But let's keep the killing down to a minimum please."

We sit and talk for what seems like forever. Our conversation drifts from one thing to another. A word or experience triggering something in the other to say something. She asks me a lot about Airianna, and I tell her the truth. I will not lie to her. She takes everything in stride and I feel better talking with her. Telling her about Airianna, about my time through the centuries, and watching the world change without me. She tells me her likes, dislikes, her love of orchids and roses. She sees why and how I can see Airianna in her. Though, as she talks I see less of Airianna and more of Alora. I basically watch her morph into herself in front of my eyes. We laugh and joke with one another. Alora starts to loosen up and let her guard down a bit with me. I can feel myself relaxing as well.

Eirik and Lilianna are heading back towards us. I wish they wouldn't. I don't want to leave her. "Have you two been here this whole time?" Eirik comes over and stands with Lilianna. The two looking as though they've gotten closer.

"Yes, we have. What have you two been up to?" Alora looks Lilianna over. I watch Lilianna as a blush creeps up her cheeks. Eirik looks to her and smiles. Leaning over to kiss her neck.

"Nothing much just…ah….talking." Lilianna answers. Eirik grunts, telling me there was more than just talking going on.

Shaking my head, I look to Alora. "The sun will be coming up soon. The two of us need to get back to our tents."

"Lili and I need to get back to our cabin."

"So you two are staying in the camp ground then?" A knowing look on his face. I know that look. He's going to try and win her back. No matter what I try to tell him. I know he's not going to listen to me. I don't even bother to try and talk him out of it.

"Yes, we are. We can meet up with y'all tomorrow evening if y'all want." Alora turns making eye contact with me.

"I would like that. We have to joust first thing tomorrow night, but after that I should be free." Standing, I offer my hand to Alora. She takes it and stands up. Her arms wrapping around me in a soft embrace. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. Her warmth spreads across my body like a fire. She lays her head across my chest. I want to stay like this. Holding her close to me, never letting go. Fearing if I move it will break this precious moment. Allowing her to come back to her senses, and running like she should.

She pulls away first, and I let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow evening I promise." She trails her hand down my arm as she walks away. I let her go without resistance.

"Till tomorrow my dearest." A promise whispered. Eirik comes to stand by me. The two us watch the girls disappear. "Come on let's go." I turn to head back towards out tents at the edge of the faire.

"So…."

"What? Are you wanting to know what Alora and I talked about?" I look him up and down, shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "I'm sure I can guess what the two of you did."

"We didn't do much of anything. A little deep conversation, but that's about it. And yes, I would like to know how things went. I want to see if you heeded my advice."

"Yes, I heeded your advice. We talked. She asked me about Airianna. She said she understands why I see Airianna in her." I can see twilight in the sky. We enter the encampment Seeing the tents around brings back so many memories. We talk more as we make our way to the back. Discussing what we have planned for the next evening. Eirik going on about how he's going to try and romance Lilianna. I can't help but be happy for him. I know he's never stopped loving her.

We make it to our tents just in time. The first rays of sunlight start cresting above the horizon. Thankfully our tents are completely blacked out. I turn on a few lamps letting the tent fill with their warm glow. Laying down on the bed, kicking off my boots, and loosing my shirt. Closing my eyes, my thoughts fill with the kiss Alora and I shared. Slowly they start to shift from Alora to Airianna.

My surroundings changing from my tent at the faire to the king's woods. Trees impossibly tall and big. The past coming back to life.


	13. Chapter 12

~~~Flashback~~~~

The rain begins to fall gradually. Our little excursion in the woods is cut short due to the

weather takes a turn for the worst. Our best bet was a small hunting lodge close by. "Come on Princess, we must take shelter."

She stands defiant as ever. It's the two of us alone. She spreads her arms out, smiling at me wickedly. "What Lord Cain, worried about getting wet? Scared you're going to ruin your new tunic?" Just as the words leave her lips, lighting flashes in the sky, thunder cracking around us in a deafening tone.

"More worried about protecting you, since it is my job. If anything happens to you my head ends up on a pike at the gates. As per the king….your father." I walk up to her, invading her personal space. The look in her eyes tells me what I've already known for some time. She desires me. I can't help my own feelings for her. I haven't been able to help what I feel for her for some time now. Though, I know I cannot act on them. So I've done what any sane man has done. I've taken playthings as it were. I want to grab her wrists. Instead clenching and unfurling my fists at my side over and over again.

"Men…" She rolls her eyes. She knows I'm right. Walking to stand under a tree. "So where shall we go? Since this weather has decided to rain on my parade….literally. Back to the palace, the town?"

"There's an old hunting lodge not far from here. We can take shelter there. Start a fire, even eat a few of these rabbits." I hold up the three rabbits she shot earlier in the morning. The rain starts coming down harder, the world around us almost black. Thankfully, the lodge is close. She doesn't argue or fight with me as I take her hand. Ignoring the electricity that sends sparks through our clasped hands. I feel the same sparks anytime I have to touch her either by choice or accident. Pushing it to the back of mind. I place my hand on her shoulder to put her in front of me. Focusing on getting us to the lodge, helping to distract me from my own thoughts. I repeat my own vow. Her life over mine….always. Knowing that, if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself.

She smiles up to me. Her hands going to my biceps. If anyone were to walk up on us at this moment. They would think we are two lovers caught in the storm. My hands want to go to her waist but I stop myself. "So….Which way?" she smirks at me. Knowing she pushing my self control.

Another loud crack of thunder surrounding us. Returning her smirk I toss her over my shoulder and head off in the direction of the lodge. I know the best route. Getting us there in no time at all. Though, both of us completely soaked. She protested at first, but calmed down after a minute. I set her down on her feet once we are inside. It's not the most luxurious place in the land, but it will serve our purpose. "Let's get a fire started." I tell her as I go about checking the small lodge for anyone else who may be there escaping the storm. I find some dry material to start a fire in the rather large harth. Making my way into what appears to be a master bedroom. "Come in here."

"I know this place." The words are at best a whisper.

This lodge is kept up but not as much so as the castle. The rooms are lush and well supplied with furniture, tapestries, curtains, chests, and other things. "Good, then you can tell me what this place is."

"It's my father's hunting lodge. He uses this place from time to time when he hunts. It's safe we can stay here." She walks over and sits on a chest along the wall.

"What about dry clothes perhaps? And again, we need to start a fire Princess."

She gets up and heads out of the room, walking across what I assume is the great room, and into another smaller room. "Jackpot…." She returns with a set of dry clothes for both of us. She reenters the master suite and places each set of clothes on the bed. I watch her moving around in the low light. "I'm going to go change behind the curtain." She nods towards the partition. Nodding my head I start feeling around the edges of the fireplace searching for wood or something to stoke the fire. I find a stash of what has to be firewood. Finally getting a legitimate fire started, I glance over to where Airianna is changing. Just then lightning flashes giving me a glimpse of her silhouette. She truly is magnificent, in mind, body, and soul.

"I've got a proper fire started Princess. I'm going to start on the rabbits." I proceed back over to where I dropped the rabbits when we first came in. Leaving her alone in the room, to finish getting dressed in peace. Walking around I find what appears to be a kitchen of sorts. Fully stocked. "Where the hell is everyone. Even a small hunting lodge for a king would have a few servants here to take care of the place?"

"They come by often but none stay here." Airianna walks in with a candle. Lighting the chandelier above us. The room fills with the warm glow. "Honestly I'd forgotten all about this place. Once my mother died my father hasn't been out here as much as he use too. It's a family getaway. You know….from court life, and public eye. It gave myself and my siblings a reprieve, as well as, my parents."

Tossing the rabbits up on the table I get to work skinning them and gutting them. Preparing them for a meal. "I thought we could roast them over a fire for now. At least while we wait for this storm to pass." She smiles at me from the hearth of the kitchen. Having gotten a fire started. Her mesmerizing blue eyes sparkling. I push down my urge to walk over and kiss her. That would truly mean my head on a spike. "I thought your father hunted often." I go back to the safety of just talking, and preparing the rabbits.

"He does, he just doesn't stay here as much as he use to. Bad memories and all. I loved coming here. We could be normal somewhat. Of course, with all the luxurious afforded to the king and the royal family. Guards, servants, plush beds, anything and everything we could want it was always here. Now, it sits empty once again. Except for a handful of times my father might use this place." She turns in circles looking around at everything. I can see memories of a happier time dancing through her head. The smile on her face reaching her eyes. "We should move our training to near here. Maybe then this place can be used once more. My father may not like coming here anymore, but I would like to come back here again. Bring life back to this old place." She stops and looks to me. The look on her face makes me want to hold her, kiss her. If nothing more than to comfort her. She seems sad and lonely. "I'll look for something to drink." Again her voice is soft.

My knife still in hand, I pick up the two carcasses, looking for a place to wash them. "I'm just going to wash these up. Once I get them cooking, I'll go change myself. Stay either here or in the bedroom. I don't want something happening to you." I have to put some distance between us. I need to get my head screwed on straight or I may do something that will cost me dearly. Making a quick exit out the side door, I find a bucket to wash the blood off the rabbits and my knife. The rain is cold, making me shiver. In turn causing the lust in my head to clear like a fog clearing the fields.

Once I get everything cleaned up myself included. Taking off my lien shirt, I stand in the rain with my arms by side. Tilting my head up towards the sky. The droplets prick my skin like small needles. The stinging sensation waking up my nerves. I feel my mind becmoing clearer the more I stand out here. Rational thought returning. I repeat. "She's a princess, you are a knight. It's forbidden." Seriously though, who am I kidding. I love her. I have come to love the little looks she give me. The way we jest and quarrell with one another. I see hints and signs that maybe she has feelings for me as well, or maybe I'm watning to see that because of my feelings for her. "She is a princess, and a princess marries royality. Not commoners." No matter what I will keep my oath and promise. When she marries I will stand there and protect her, and her children until my death.

Feeling better with a clear head, I feel I am able to go back to the cabin and resume cooking us something to eat for the night. In the morning as long as the skies are clear we will return to the castle. I'm sure they are worried, but everyone knows she is with me. She is safe no matter what. I'm head of her personal guard for a reason. I may be a commoner but I am unrivaled in combat.

"CAIN!"

Airianna calls for me. I shake my head, wipe the water from my eyes, and start heading back into the lodge. Tossing the rabbits up on the table next to some vegitables. My eyes scan the room finding her near the large hearth. "Princess…"

"I found some vegetables, spices, fruits, and other things." Waving her hand over to the table in the middle of the kitchen. I see them all sitting on the table. She continues to stir a pot.

"And what are you doing over there?" I make my way over to her. Standing behind her I see she has started on a stew. Inhaling deeply, I can smell the stew she is working on, but more importantly I catch her scent. Roses, earth, it's all her. She smells just like her rose gardens back on the palace grounds. So beautiful, delicate, and strong. I could loose myself just in this intoxicating scent.

"Why don't you cut up the rabbit." She pulls the pot towards her to get it off the heat. "I'm going to see about finding something to drink. Or we could just drink the rain water."

Smiling at her jest. I start preparing the meat for the stew. "Do you really want to just drink rain water?" She whips her head around to me giving me a look that would kill any other man. "That's what I thought. Go, I can manage this by myself for now. I'm sure, knowing your father, he's stashed some of his favorite wine here, and you would most likely know where he would hide it."

Giving me a smirk. She runs off. I can hear her every now and again either cursing or rumaging through things. Hearing her gleefully exclaim she found the wine and two cups. I keep cutting up the rabbit and adding it to the pot. Stew should last us at least till tomorrow. The storm rages outside, lighting flashing brilliantly across the sky. Lighting up the entire lodge in flashes.

Time passes to the point I start to worry about Airianna. What is she doing? Where has she gone? I put the last of the vegitables into the pot to cook. Looking up I notice her frame standing in the door way. Seeing she is wearing a sideless surcoat, trimmed in fur. Shadows covering her face. I can make out the outline of her toned frame through the cut out sides. She's not properly dressed. Still, I can't pull my eyes from her. My lingering gaze slowly moving up to her face. I wish I could see her eyes in this low light. "Cain…" my name comes out breathless on her sweet lips. If I weren't duty bound by honor, I would take her into the bedroom and claim her like a husband claims his wife. Just like I have fantazied about so many times. Even with the women I use to lay with. It's her face I always see, her voice I hear calling my name.

I can only stare at her speechelss. This can't be real. I have to be dreaming or I've hit my head. That's it…I've hit my head. I'm outside right now in the rain having slipped on something and hit my head on the ground, a rock, a tree, something. It just can't be real. A princess could never want a knight. Sure I'm fit, able, and our converstaions flow easily, but still I'm beneath her station. The light coming from behind her hides her features. "Princess…" I trail off my eyes still wondering her body. "Are you….ok?" I can't help the words coming out. "You are not properly dressed." I quickly regain my senses and turn around bowing my head. Giving her privacy. "Could you not find everything you need? Should I try and look for something more-"

"Cain." Again my name graces her lips. I feel her hand on my bare shoulder. She turns me back to face her. Allowing myself to be turned back and looking into her beautiful blue eyes. They sparkle like the rare jewels they are. "I…I need to tell you something." The look on her face. It makes me want to believe what my heart is telling me. My brain is telling me this isn't real.

"Yes my Princess."

Her hand reaches up craessing my cheek. My brain kicking into overdrive. I keep my outter self calm and relaxed. "I…" she trails off. Standing up on her toes her facing moving closer to mine. I know what's about to happen.

Before she can do anything she will regret. I stop her grabbing hold of her upper arms. Instinctivly her arms bend. She looks like a scolded child. I close my eyes. I can't bare the look of hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry my Princess. We can't. This can't happen. You will regret it."

"No, I won't!" She exclaims. "I want this. I know you want it to. I can see you waring with yourself every time we are close."

Bravely, I open my eyes searching her face. I know what I'm seeing. Her face tells me everything I already knew. She's in love with me. The teasing, and taunting are because she's in love with me. Relief washes over me. She loves me. "I've been in love with you for some time now." The words just come pouring out before I can think twice. "Duty and honor have kept me from acting on any of my desires. Keeping me from doing things Iwant to do with you more than anything else." My eyes close as I confess to her the things I've felt for some time. When I open my eyes once more she's smiling at me. Before I can stop myself my lips find hers. Pulling her body flush with mine. My tongue coaxing her lips to part for me. As they do our kiss deepens. Her tongue darts out to tease and dance with my own.

Releasing her arms one hand goes to the small of her back the other works its way around her shoulders to the nape of her neck. I splay my fingers and let them slowly work up into her hair. Grabbing a handful and pulling back. Our kiss breaking in a gasp as I trail kisses down her cheek to her neck. Her skin reminds me of the morning dew. She tastes like the sweetest of forbidden fruits. My blood boiling within my veins. I press her harder into my body. She can't be close enough to me. Her warmth, her scent, I can't get enough. Her hands rake through my long hair. I make my way back up to her lips. Nipping here and there. I suck in her bottom lip earning me a sweet moan. Making me weak, and tearing down the walls I built to protect myself and her. Kissing her again like a man dying of thrist, and she is life giving water. My hunger for her burning through me and pouring into our kiss. Her lips part and this time her tongue hooks to mine, drawing it back to her. We stay like this for a time.

When we finally pull apart we are both panting. I release her hair and she releases mine. Our foreheads touch as we catch our breaths. The both of us silent. Now realizing what's been going on with the other. The two of us buring with passion for the other, though neither of us acting on it. Her and I pushing our feelings and desires down. Locking them away. That is until now. Both of us giving into our desires. I trail my fingers lightly down the openings of the dress. Lightly tracing down her soft skin. "I have tried to fight this for so long Airianna."

"How about for tonight we stop fighting and just give in? It's just us tonight." She goes to kiss me again. This time she nips my top lip causing my primal instincts to take over. Both of her hands press against my bare chest. Every place she touches burns like fire. My blood once again running hot through my body.

Inturpting our kiss once more. " Airi, if we do this it has to stay our secret. We can't get caught. I will loose my head, my family name will be disgraced, or worse…"

"What could be worse than you loosing your head?"

Staring into her eyes. "Being banished, and never being able to lay eyes on you again. Living only with the memory of what we once had. You being shipped off to some forgein country and one of your other sisters taking over your birthright." The smiling playing on my lips grows bigger. "I know if we do this we won't stop. I know you, and you know me. If you are feeling anything close to what I'm feeling we will never get our fill of each other. We have to be very careful." Pausing I think about my next words carefully. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

The words are sinking in. I watch as the wheels turn in her mind. She's weighting things out for herself. One of the many qualities I love about her. She can think with both her head and her heart. "If you were ever banished, or I shipped away, or my birthright ever given to someone else. I would seek you out for the rest of my life, find you, and be with you. No matter what happens I'm your's and you are mine. Forever. We could always hide away and live out our lives together in peace."

Her words make my heart want to burst from my chest. I search for my blade. Finding it, I kiss the top of her head. "Hold that thought." Making my way over I grab my sword, unsheath it, and go to kneel before her. Bowing my head I recite my own oath to her. "Princess Airianna, I Cain Wiccus, pledge my devotion, my strength, my body, and my heart to you. I swear to honor, and to protect you. I swear that you will forever be the only woman I lay with. I give you my heart freely, and with it my love, until my last breath. I will have eyes only for you. I will never cause you pain, nor make you cry. I will never leave you willingly. For you shall forever be mine and I will forever be your's."

She raises my head. I see love reflecting in her eyes. She kneels down in front of me. Placing her hands on top of mine. "I Airianna Ahlberg accept your pledge of fealty. I pledge my own fealty to you. I give my heart to you and to you alone. No matter what happens, I will forever love you. I will forever hold you in my heart as my one and only. We will be honest with each other about everything. We will leave our pasts in the past, walk together side by side into the future, and trust one another completely." With that she kisses the top of my hand. We stand together. I take my sword back to the table and lay it down. Turning back to Airianna, she stands and moves towards the bedroom. Leaning against the doorframe.

Moving towards her I see her becoming shy again. "We don't have to do this." I caress her cheek. She leans into my hand. My thumb stroking her cheek ever so sweetly.

"That's not the case. I've dreamed and fanatized about this with you for so long. I'm scared I won't live up to what you are use to. I know you've lain with others. I know you are experienced in….. pleasing women." The look on my face is of pure shock. "What?"

"How have you heard any of this? I was sure I was being discreet."

"My maids talk, and I can hear them sometimes when they think I'm not paying attention to them. I've heard about you and my principal chamber maid. Which by the way she thinks you are going to marry her."

"No!" I excliam. Closing my eyes I calm myself once more. Tamping down my anger. That stupid girl. I told her from the beginning that nothing would ever come from her and I being intimate. "I only layed with her a handful of times when I was desprate for reprieve. I swear as I am standing here before you now. She means nothing, and has always meant nothing to me. I never promied her anything and made sure I explained to her, that what was happening between her and I, was never going to lead to anything except sex. She had agreed."

A look of knowing and understand graces her beautiful features. "I know. I'm not worried about her." She reaches up brushing my cheek. I grab her hands and place a kiss on the back of each. "I love you Cain. I know you will always be faithful to me. I will remain faithful to you."

"I promise, I will take this as slow as you want to go. I love you Alora."

She smiles at me.

The lodge slowly fades. Giving way to the here and now. My tent still bathed in the dim light of a few lanterns hanging about, though I can see little slivers of sunlight coming in from the bottom of the tent, when the wind blows.

I"ll never forget that night as long as I live. I was her first. We were each other's first love. "Airianna, I'm sorry my love. It's time I move on. I've held out for you for so long, that I never realized how alone I truly am." As I say the words I feel a weight lift. I've held out the hope of having Airianna back in my arms for so long. Now that I have Alora, I feel like the hole that was left behind can finally start to heal.

My eyes flutter close, letting sleep take over.


	14. Chapter 13

Alora POV

The days start to bleed together as the four us get into a routine. Lili and myself wake in the afternoon, go out to shop the faire, grab some lunch, then come back to the cabin to get ready. Her getting ready for the arena. Myself just getting dressed and helping Lili get into her armor. I have to give her credit it feels like legit armor.

"Jeans and a t-shirt?" She asks walking over to where I'm sitting.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror I just smile. "Yea, I don't really feel like dressing up today. Just want to be comfortable."

"Said the girl still putting on a full face." She rolls her eyes and continues getting dressed.

"Just let me know when you need some help."

"Will do." She walks off, I'm assuming to go grab more armor to put on. A few minutes later, as I'm finishing my make up. "Hey! Ok, I need your help."

"I'm coming." Getting up I help Lili with the rest of her out fit. The both of us laughing and joking. Poking fun at each other about the two men who are escourting us. "So what's the deal with you and Eirik?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We've just been talking disucussing everyone back up north. I've made plans to go back and visit everyone. Might stay up there for a little while. I'm not sure."

"About what? Staying up there a while, or going up there at all?" I latch the last strap and pat her back. She goes to the mirror checking herself out.

"I don't know. I guess the whole situation. Honestly, I want to go up and just get away for a little while, but at the same time I just want to be alone. I know if I go back, everyone and their brother are gonna wanna see me."

"I understand. Sometimes you just want to be alone and breath a little."

"Exactly!" She grabs her helmet off the counter as I grab my purse. "Alright come on. If we don't leave now I'll be late."

The two of us walk out the door and start making our way to the arena. With me making mental notes of where to stop and shop. Maybe even get my palm read. Dropping Lilianna off at the fighting arena, I make my way to the stands for the final of the joust. The announcer calls out the finalists. I watch at Cain and Eirik line up with the others. With ceremony out of the way the festivities begin. I watch excitedly from the stands cheering on Cain with every blow of the lance. I know with his and Eirik's history they should both win this hands down. With Cain winning the joust, I wave to him mouthing that I'm going to the sword arena to watch Lilianna compete.

Seeing Eirik in his now iconic armor, I smile and watch from my little perch. The fighting starts without the same ceremony as the joust. Fighters still fighting in a few different arenas. Slowly more and more arenas are being closed as the list gets smaller. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for since the boys revealed themselves to us. Eirik and Lillianna face off with each other. Of course, I cheer for my home girl. Us girls got to stick together. The two face off blocking and advancing one another. Honestly, it reminds me of a dance. Circling one another like a predator and prey. Even with Eirik being what he it's had to tell who is the predator and who is the prey.

"TIME." The announcer calls. With someone stepping in. Just like they do during boxing matches. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a first. Both competitors are tied. Meaning both competitors are the winner for the sword."

Lili's and Eirik's heads snap to the side. Both looking to the person standing between them. I'm all but jumping and down with excitement. It's exciting to see my friend and her love win against the other. Lilianna spots me in the crowd and pushes her way to me. "That was intense." I beam at her.

"I….I ca..can't believe it. We tied. I thought-" Lili tries to catch her breath. The match was intense.

"Thought what?" Eirik comes up behind her. Wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thought you would have surely beaten me." Lili twists her body slightly to answer him. The two of them would look like lovebirds to the others around us. Just the four of us knew what was going on. The two kiss briefly.

"I could have…if I wanted to yes. A gentleman always lets a woman win." He kisses the of her head.

"Then why didn't I win?"

Watching the two of them, even knowing what I know, they make my teeth hurt. Always cooing over each other. I wonder if all vampires court like this or if it's just restricted to Eirik and how he treats Lili. Staring at the two of them together, clad in armor. I can't help the smile on my face. Next thing I know I feel a strong hand on my waist. Possessively, warning those that see us to stay away. I'm flattered, if not a bit embarrassed by the action. Nonetheless, I feel safe with him around.

"What did I miss?" He whispers in my ear. My knees go weak. I can't help the way my body reacts to his voice, his closeness, his scent. It takes all I have to keep standing up right.

"Nothing much. Eirik and Lili tied in the sword. So this should make for an interesting night to say the least." Turning around, his hand still on my waist, I continue. "You know the two them act so sweet together it can make a person's teeth hurt." This earns me a laugh. A warm, true laugh. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, we have the ceremony for the winners. After that we can do whatever your heart desires."

"Food please. I'm starving and I want something to drink. Ooo I want to see about getting my palm read, and maybe do some more shopping."

He takes me hand kissing the back of it. "Whatever you want my dear. I'd buy you the world if it means I get to see your smile."

I lean into him, his arm now encircling me. "What are we going to be when we have to go back to work?"

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it. For now my dearest, let's just enjoy what little time we have left in our little world here." He kisses my head once more. Lingering, taking in my scent. He smells of sweat, earth, and horses. He smells like a man. I let it wrap around me. Enveloping me.

I keep my mouth shut. Letting the thought leave my mind. Tomorrow being the last day. It will be our last day to live in our little paradise. Both myself and Lilianna have had so much fun. Buying some clothes, some jewels, and just being a couple of girls having some fun. The boys have been gentlemen the entire two weeks we've been out here. I've learned so much about Eirik and Cain.

Cain was born a bastard and raised on the streets with what few family members would even acknowledge his existence. He learned to fight, to steal, and about the world he lived in in ways most of us couldn't imagine. He grew up with so much violence. Molding him into the warrior he became. His titles earned by giving up his innocence and childhood. He joined the royal forces, helping to protect his home. Even if no one protected him.

He found brotherhood, friendship, and peace joining the royal forces. He fought many battles, winning many fights. Earned himself a few tattoos, as well as, being noticed by the King's advisors. That's how he was recruited to be Princess Arianna's head guard.

I watch from the stands as my friends and possible boyfriend claim their prizes. Cain claiming overall tourney prize, Eirik and Lilianna getting sword, as others claim prizes in other categories. The ceremony is over quickly. Eirik and Lili giggling and talking. Cain makes a bee line straight for me. Wrapping an arm around me, pulling me to him, and kissing me. I can't help but to kiss him back. Nothing special, just possessive. Like he's showing everyone around us that I am his girl.

"Well congratulations Champion."

"I told you I would win this for you." He hands me the faux gold peacock feather.

"I'll keep this and treasure it."

"So…yea I'm a bit hungry. What do you say we go grab something to eat then walk around?" Lili links her arm with mine and steers me towards the food trucks.

"Yea, I could do for some tacos or that BBQ place. That truck smells so good." The two of us laugh, making our way over to trucks.

The boys trail behind us, while Lili and I fall into a comfortable banter. Each of us looking at the fair around us. Watching people and commenting on those that dressed up. Seeing witchers, Yennifers, maidens, royalty, bards, other knights, etc. Complementing each that we cross paths with. We discuss everything that happened with the tourney. Going back and fourth about Eirik letting her win to an extent. Neither of us could just quite figure it out.

Making our way to the BBQ stand. Lili and I stand in line while the boys go and grab us a table. She and I chit chat about this and that my own mind wandering away from me. Thinking about my plan to leave and not looking back. About staying away from that man and leaving him and my fear of him in the past where it belongs. Looking over to the two men who accompany us. Then there's Cain. Sweet, kind, protective Cain. He started off like that too. Sweet, kind, and protective, at least to me. The pictures those detectives showed me flash through my mind. One girl after another, those poor poor women.

"Hello earth to Alle." Lili waves her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" Shaking away the thoughts that fuel my nightmares for so long.

"They called our order. Come on." She takes my hand and as we grab our orders. Making our way to our table. "So where did you slip off to?"

"No where. Just day dreaming" It's a lie. I know it's lie. Lili knows it's a lie, though thankfully she doesn't push. I don't think I could handle talking about him, not right now. Maybe before I leave. I have to leave and soon.

"Are you sure? You seem to be spacing out a bit more than usual." Concern marks Lilianna's face.

"Nothing. I promise."

" A lie." We all turn to Eirik. "I can smell it on you. Fear, and loathing, but to what? Inquiring minds do want to know." Lili slaps his upside his head. "That actually hurt."

"As it should. If she doesn't want to tell us the reason for her absent mindedness then leave her be." Cain speaks up on my behalf. "Let her be and let us just enjoy what little free time we have together." He turns his silvery gaze towards me.

"Thank you." It's all I can say. Ducking my head down and picking at my food. Everyone around me chit and chat about this and that. Eirik and Lilianna acting like two love birds. Cain joining their conversation every once in a while. Though, he keeps a watchful eye on me. I don't know why HE is popping up in my mind. He's locked away. I've gotten far away from him, though it doesn't seem like I've gotten far enough. Looking at my friends I realize I'm going to have to tell them. Might as well get it over with. "If you really want to know why I'm so spaced out I'll tell you, but I want to do it somewhere with a bit more privacy. Some where, where it's just the four of us."

Everyone stops what they are doing and turns towards me. "How about we take the girls back to our tents. It's secluded, quite, and no one will bother us." Eirik of all people speak up. Though, I'm sure he's got more than just talking on his mind. At least with Lilianna.

Cain takes my arm. The gesture warms me. A smile up to him. I stay silent on our walk back to the tents. Eirik and Lili ever so talkative. Eirik telling her of things that have happened back up north. Lili telling him of things that have happened here. Though, Cain and I say nothing, each of us relaxed. We all enter Cain's tent. I go and sit on his bed. Wishing a hole would open in the earth and swallow me. With everyone seated and comfortable, I look to Cain for some kind of comfort. Though, I'm not expecting any. A good man or vampire or whatever he is will not want someone with the baggage I am carrying.

"Where to start?" I pause ringing my hands together. "Honestly, I never wanted there to be a reason for me to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I'm the girlfr- ex-girlfriend of a serial killer. Darren Jacobson was my boyfriend for a long time. I never truly knew what he was doing when he was off killing other women. He was always so kind, and loving towards me. There were no real signs back then but once I found out the truth about everything I saw the red flags. He was my first love. We were engaged and basically acted like we were married." Pausing I take a breath. Everyone around me is quite. "I was contacted by the police after he had been arrested one night. He had left saying he was just going out for a walk which didn't raise any red flags as he had done this usually after we had a fight or argument. He never abused me. I told the police everything I knew. I let them looking around our home. The next thing I know I'm being brought in and my house is being searched top to bottom. I helped the police put the man I had once loved away. I never knew that he kept things from his victims and kept them in plain sight in our home. Still, I betrayed him and he knew it. Those women he killed, he killed because of me. Because of the fights we had." Hot tears stream down my face as the images of those poor women flash through my mind. "He says I was the one who sealed his fate. That I should remain his girl. When I denied him he promised that he would find me, and make me his. It was a threat. So I've ran. I had planned to continue to run far away, but I hadn't planned on making friends. The possibility of finding love." I look to Cain. A warmth spreading through me.

"Dear God above, and I thought you were just shy." Lili comes to sit in front of me. Placing her hands on top of mine. "If you decide to stay or need to run. I have a secluded home."

"I will protect you. I promise." Cain speaks up. Rage, anger, possessiveness spills from his lips with his words. In a way I'm touched. Yet, scared that Darren will find me and kill me, or worse kill my friends. I'm sure two vampires against one him wouldn't be an issue. Nonetheless, I wouldn't want to get Lili involved with my mess.

"Thank you Cain, and Lili." Turning to Lili "I may take you up on that offer. Even just an escape from everything would be nice. As for Darren, he's locked up and remain locked up, at least for now. He may get moved to another facility, but I'm supposed to be notified if anything changes. He still has his appeals that he can use."

"What about getting out on good behavior or parole?" Lili asks concern etched on her face.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think parole is available. At least not that I remember, but I could be wrong." Shrugging my shoulders. I was never truly sure about anything when it came to Daren. Daren was always a wild card to me, but he treated me well. Never really raised a hand to me. "As for the good behavior, again I don't know. He was apparently a good manipulator. He made believe that he was innocent until some DNA from one of his prizes showed to be one of the missing girls from a near by university. "Honestly, I feel so much better."

"Like a weight has been lifted off your chest."

"Yea, like that." I agree with Lili. She smiles warmly at me as does Eirik. Though, I can see the wheels turning in Cain's head. Like he processing everything. I place a hand on his. He looks to me and smiles. Having being brought back to the moment. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine my dear." He places his other hand on top of mine. "I want you to know that you can be honest with me about anything. I want us to be honest about everything." I nod my head shyly.

"Ok you two, we are going to go back to my tent before the sun comes up." Lili slaps Eirik in the shoulder. "What was that for? I just told them we were going back to my tent. I didn't say anything about us having some alone time." She slaps him again, and I try to hide my giggle.

"Go, both of you before she hits you again my friend. We bid you both a good night." Cain smiles to both of as they retreat back to Eirik's tent. Cain makes sure everything is back in place. Touching a few lanterns to turn off. Casting a warm glow around the spacious tent.

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

Cain walks over to me and settles himself between my legs. "I understand why you didn't say anything before, but why now?"

"Because of you. I like you. I'm hoping that there is something between us. Something worth staying here for." Pausing, I let both us absorb what I just said. "What can I say I'm a hopeless romantic. I sometimes see things that I want to see. If you're not comfortable I understand."

Cain stops me, putting a finger over my lips. "I like you as well. I've been hoping you would feel something growing between us. I venture to say that I felt something for you since the first night I saw you in my bar."

The smile on his face looks genuine. His eyes convey to me what words can't. My heart all but leaps out of my chest. I haven't thought about love let alone dating anyone since Daren. I've always guarded myself scared of making the same mistake I did with him. Scared of being tied down to something that I settled for. With Cain I don't feel like I'm settling. I feel I can be myself, I can be anything I want to be.

My hand cradles his cheek. My thumb rubbing small circles on his cheek. "I'm sorry I said I thought of you like a brother. I..I d. 't know what to say at that moment. I wasn't sure how you felt or what I was feeling."

"And now? What's changed?" He leans into my hand.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the fact that I know you like me and you know that I like you. Maybe it's the fact that I feel like I'm falling for you, or that being with you comes easily. I'm sure there are many reasons as to why my feelings have changed towards you. Those are just a few."

Cain stands up, his hand gentle brushes my cheek. "You are the most beautiful creature I have seen in a very long time. You are smart, beautiful, and intelligent." He offers me his hands and take them standing up.


End file.
